EL LEGADO DE LA OSCURIDAD
by demon-ascension
Summary: bienvenidos esto que les voy a mostrar es una historia que se me ha ocurrido y no se expresarme bien de modo que para el que le guste las historias inventada y de tipo como anime, al final enviarme comentarios para saber si os gusta la historia si tendria que mejorar algo, ect...
1. Capítulo 1

_**PRÓLOGO**_

Cuenta la leyenda que cuando el mundo se vea amenazado por la guerra entre ángeles y demonios, aparecerán 4 personas para defender las causas justas. Las personas de quién voy hablar ahora, son de sangre real solo uno era plebeyo. Ellos entrenan día y noche preparándose para futuras guerras, cada uno vivía en su reino: uno vive en los infiernos, el segundo vive en el inframundo, el tercero vive en un bosque rodeado de la naturaleza y el último vive en la zona donde se encontraba el límite del infierno y el inframundo.

Su leyenda cuenta de cómo se conocen y como se unen para derrotar a las personas que intenten molestar la paz del mundo o del universo, y aquí comienza su leyenda:

Año 1515 nací en el hospital que hay en las afueras del palacio, mi primera impresión al conocer el mundo exterior del interior de mi madre fue algo extraño y había mucha gente mirando.

Los primeros años de vida que tuve fueron difíciles en adaptarme, cuando conocí a mis tíos me entrenaban sin descanso y con mirada de desprecio. Con solo 6 años ya estaba con una katana y me mandaba a cazar, los días pasaban de largo mientras yo entretenido por las montañas mirando a lo lejos si había una cascada para recoger agua que estaba sediento.

Y me quede contemplando el sol sentado en la hierba descansando después de un día muy duro de trabajo, cuando termine de descansar me puse a meditar bajo la cascada durante un momento para relajarme y conseguir mayor concentración. Me quede dormido cuando luego me doy cuenta que era de noche y me apresure a casa, cuando llegue mi padre que se llama Hades me pregunto porque había tardado tanto en volver y yo le respondí que vi una cascada y me quede a meditar. Aunque además de meditar me quede dormido en la cascada porque se sentía una impresión de relajación, en la hora de cenar le conté a mi padre que había cazado 15 lobos en 45 minutos. Hice un entrenamiento de velocidad mi tío Zeus me lo propuso cuando yo me estaba peleando contra su hijo Ares dios de la guerra, se sorprendió cuando Ares intentaba atacarme cuando estaba de espalda, le pegue con el puño y me doy la vuelta sacando mi katana y le hice un corte justo en el tobillo en su punto de equilibrio. Entonces me llamo y me dijo que si ayudaría a su hermana Artemisa a cazar unos animales para él, me pare a pensarlo y le dije que yo que ganaba a cambio porque yo no iba a matar animales inocentes sin que me diese algo para compensar mi tiempo de entrenamiento.

Zeus me dijo que me daría una oportunidad para entrar siempre cuando quiera al Olimpo, si soy sincero mi padre y mi tío se llevan a matar pero siempre se metiesen con algo de su propiedad y mi tío no aceptaba que gente del inframundo entrase al Olimpo pero conmigo hizo una excepción.

Entonces me pare a pensar durante mucho tiempo y acepte porque así podría ver a mi madre de vez en cuando, entonces fui con mi katana y le dije a Artemisa que era lo que teníamos que cazar esta vez para Zeus y me dijo que era matar lobos para hacer unos abrigos para la gente que se encontraba en el Olimpo en los días que hace mucho frio. Yo le enseñe a Artemisa mi katana y le propuse un duelo para hacer el trabajo más entretenido, ella escucho y me dijo que era lo que teníamos que hacer. Yo le dije que si era la mejor cazadora del Olimpo y ella me respondió que sí que a donde quería llegar con esa pregunta, le propuse quien mataba más lobos en 45 minutos ganaba el duelo.

Artemisa con una risa burlona me decía que si estaba loco como para ganarla sabiendo que ella muy buena cazando con el arco y yo solo tenía una katana y le dije yo sonriendo de una forma picara de que tienes miedo si no vas a perder contra mí que se te ve muy segura, entonces acepto y dijo que dentro de 45 minutos en este bosque y yo asentí sabiendo donde reunirnos después de terminar, nos separamos y empezamos a buscar lobos ella me llevaba ventaja sabiendo que Artemisa además de conocerse el bosque se encontró con 2 lobos por el camino.

Pero yo sabía dónde se reunían los lobos asique me apresure y fui directamente a las zonas altas donde había muchas montañas, pasaron 20 minutos y me encontré con 1 lobo pero algo era algo y fui a por el lobo con mi katana como si no hubiese sido mañana. Faltaba ya menos de 5 minutos y llegue al lugar donde los lobos se reunía a menudo y con la katana empecé a cazarles, cuando termine me fui donde quede con Artemisa y cogí a los lobos muertos y fui raudo al árbol donde empezamos el desafío, Artemisa con un enfado me dijo que llegaba tarde y odiaba esperar. Primero empezó ella a contar cuantos lobos se había cargado era 12 en total, entonces yo con la mirada perversa le dije solo has cazado a esos pocos lobos entonces ella enfadada dijo que si tú lo has hecho mejor que yo. Entonces la mire y solté una carcajada y le enseñe cuantos había cazado yo, con una cara de asombro se quedó Artemisa sin palabras y aunque la dolió mucho me felicito por derrotarla justamente. Y cuando mi padre escucho la historia se quedó muy sorprendido de que un semidiós haya ganado nada menos que a la hermana de Zeus, cuando acabe de comer me fui para mi habitación y por el camino me encontré con mi hermana se llama Iza. Me dijo que como me fue el día de hoy yo le conteste que fue un día normal y corriente, ella quería enterarse de más y me dijo que hacía en la montaña hoy por la tarde y yo le conteste que estaba relajando que estaba estresado porque nunca paraba de entrenar y encima mis tíos me explotaban de vez en cuando en trabajos que podía hacer ellos sin despeinarse. Mi hermana preocupada me dijo que no me tomase esas cosas como trabajos que mejor pensara que fuese una forma de entrenarme, y mirando a mi hermana me hizo comprender en algo que me podría facilitar en el futuro luego dije a Iza que es tarde y que tiene que dormir para mañana. Iza se despidió y fue a su habitación y yo me fui al mío y nada más entre me tire a la cama y dormí, a la mañana siguiente me desperté y fui a desayunar nada más acabe de desayunar y lavarme la cara me fui al colegio para entrenar mis poderes. Fue en ese momento cuando cambio un poco mi vida, era por la mañana y observe en el colegio a toda la gente que había y entonces me encontré con 3 muchachos con los que luego relaciono con esta historia.


	2. Chapter 2

_**CAPITULO 1**_

_**Recuerdo mi primer día del colegio que nada más entrar por la puerta de afuera me encontré a muchas personas extravagantes, miraba a mí alrededor y me quedaba con una expresión de emoción en el rostro. Nada más entrar había un chico extraño mirándome con aires de grandeza, me empujo el muy canalla y cuando me levante con el cabreo saque mi poder demoniaco y le pegue una patada en toda la cabeza y de la fuerza que le di le mande a la fuente que había en la entrada del colegio. Muchas personas vieron el golpe y me mirando de forma extraña, unos me miraban con desprecio otros se asombraron y había observado a 2 que no les interesaba porque no iba con ellos ese tema. Me fui corriendo a dar la vuelta porque no quería estar mirando a nadie cuando estoy enfadado, de repente sentí que alguien me observa pero no le veía por ninguna parte. Cuando llegue al patio me pare en una casa negra que había en una cerca, pensando que ya estaba solo cuando soplo un viento de la nada e hizo mucho frio en cuestión de segundos. A lo lejos vi a una chica de mi edad que se acercaba más a donde estaba yo, me parecía una chica un tanto misteriosa. Nada más llego a mi lado me pregunto qué hacía en una zona prohibida del colegio, yo no dije nada porque nunca hablaba con personas que no eran del Olimpo. Ella extrañada a ver que no le respondo me miro y dijo con una sonrisa que sabe lo que me pasaba que era como ella no me relacionaba con ninguna persona, cuando escuche lo que me dijo lo primero que se me ocurrió fue hacer lo que hice antes pero luego reflexione y conteste que se fuera porque quería estar solo en ese horrible lugar. Ella se acercó más a mi lado y me dijo que podría estar conmigo ella también por lo que veía en los ojos también iba en soledad, me pare a pensarlo porque yo no quería relacionarme con gente no fuera del Olimpo pero por otro lado ella descubrió que yo estaba solo porque no conocía a nadie. Aunque todavía estaba pensando en esas personas que me miro como si no fuera nadie, mire de nuevo a ver si seguía aquella chica a mi lado y todavía estaba no se había movido de su sitio hasta que la haya respondido. Me levante y le dije que solo podía acompañarme hoy pero para la próxima no tendré tanto corazón, ella se puso alegre y me dio su mano como señal de que fuese su mejor amigo. Pero lo que pensaba yo era que yo no tengo amigos solo son acompañantes pero no aceptaba a nadie sin coger confianza antes, yo pregunte a la chica que porque cuando pasa por un sitio al instante pasaba una ventisca de nieve y ella responde que era una mujer de las nieves y por donde pasa lo congelaba todo. Y me quede un poco sorprendido en el Olimpo no veía a nadie que donde pasa congelar todo lo que toca sus pies, entonces me pregunto qué hacía en el Olimpo porque siempre pasaba ella para ver algo interesante de los dioses. Yo dije que estaba todo el día trabajando para mis tíos y entrenándome por si algún día hubiese una guerra y participamos los dioses y los semidioses, ella al escuchar eso se la veía feliz y yo sin embargo iba serio. Aunque me sentía un poco feliz porque sería la primera persona que hablo y que sea fuera del Olimpo, luego cuando estaba paseando mirando si había algo para divertirme y ella se paró un rato y mirándome de una forma que yo no comprendía muy bien. Luego nos acercamos a un lago que estaba en la otra punta del colegio y me encontré a mi hermana Iza que estaba metida en un apuro, deje a la chica un momento y me dijo que a donde iba yo respondí que iba a salvar a mi hermana pequeña y que esperaba quieta ahí. Mi hermana estaba rodeada po personas que querían intentar pegarla cuando me puse en medio de ellos y dije que o se daban la media vuelta o se metían en un problema gordo, uno de ellos se rio y dijo te crees que eres tan fuerte como para vencernos a nosotros 3 juntos tu solo. Acabándose mi paciencia cogí mi bonita katana y respondí pues el más valiente que de primer paso hacia mi hermana, entonces uno de ellos con un kunai ataco y con mi katana le corte la mano de donde tenía el kunai. Retorciéndose de dolor pedía piedad y sus secuaces estaban con el rabo entre las piernas, sentían tanto miedo de mí que casi no sabían si iban a rescatarle o dejarle morir y huir como unos cobardes. Yo con una mirada siniestra como veía el otro sangrando y sin mano se me ocurrió algo para que no sufriese demasiado, le di una venda a mi hermana que estaba muy asustada y dije que se pusiera la venda y que por nada del mundo se la quitase si no quisiese tener un trauma mayor. Ella mientras se ponía la venda veía que aquella chica que soltaba hielo seguía allí sin moverse y fascinada por la pelea, Iza tienes ya puesta la venda le comente a mi hermana y me dijo que si y soltando una risilla diabólica dije bien ahora es mi turno. Me acerque al chico que no tenía la mano me miro y dijo que me alejara de él no quería morir tan pronto, mientras yo se lo dije ya te advertir de que si tocase a mi hermana que tenía un problema gordo mientras saco la katana y la sostenía en mis manos y solté unas últimas palabras antes de matarle le dije esto es lo que te mereces por matar a gente inocente. Le rebane el pescuezo salpicándome toda la sangre y para rematarle le raje por la mitad, entonces mire a los otros 2 que quedaron atónitos al verle morir a su jefe. Les mire y dije quién de vosotros será el siguiente en molestar, entonces ellos se acercaron pidieron perdón por lo que hicieron y que no volverán a meterse con nadie nunca. Guarde la katana les pegue un grito y huyeron llorando, fui a donde mi hermana y le di un abrazo y le quite la venda y le dije que no volviese a ir sola por estas calles y ella vio que estaba preocupado y casi con los ojos llorosos. Te llevare a casa y nos acompañara alguien que conocí en la escuela aunque todavía no me ha dicho como se llama, la chica de hielo se acercó y me dijo que era un chico misterioso y problemático y se quedó con una cara de cómo si se hubiera enamorado. Yo pensaba que si los chavales han visto esa pelea pero por desgracia no sabía nada ni donde vivían ni como se llamaban, luego fui con Iza y la chica misteriosa a mi casa y la chica me dijo que se estaba haciendo tarde que se iba a su casa. Entonces me despedí de ella y pensaba que ya no la vería nunca jamás y en cuanto a mi hermana se sentía relajada después del día duro que ha tenido, le dije a mi hermana que no le contásemos nada a papa sobre lo que ha pasado hoy porque lo que le ha sucedido a mi hermana ya era suficiente su castigo. Cuando llegue a casa vi a una chica con mi padre y me presento a aquella chica que por cierto era guapísima, ella me miro y me dijo a tú vas a ser el chico que voy a ayudar y a proteger de todo lo que te rodea. Le dije que como se llamaba si iba a ser como mi guardaespaldas y ella me contesto que se llama Rakel, yo le dije a mi padre que me iba a bañarme y fui hacia el baño con la ropa preparada para bañarme. Luego seguí con mis pensamientos de quien era esa chica de hielo y porque estaba sola, quienes eran esos 2 muchachos que me observaron de lejos pero no hablaban con gente de poco interés, yo con mis pensamientos estaba tan confundido con todas las cosas que no podría relajarme ni en la ducha. De repente note que alguien me estaba observando mientras estaba en el baño y pensaba que sería mi hermanita gastándome una broma, pero cuando vi a la chica que me presento mi padre me puse rojo y le dije que porras hacia ella hay sentada en una roca que había en donde la fuente de la ducha. Ella mirando me dijo que como puedo tener vergüenza de ver a una mujer en el baño, yo le conteste que pasaría si un desconocido entrara en tu baño mientras tú te estás duchando y ella al mirarme como era me dijo que me esperaba a afuera. Me extraño que cuando se fue tenía la cara un poco colorada pero yo pase de ese tema, cuando termine me vestí pronto y me fui a cenar mientras entre en la cocina y veo que la comida está en la mesa. Y le pregunte a Rakel de donde procedía o de donde era, ella respondió que era una súcubo y que me estaba vigilando y cuidando desde que era pequeño. A mi padre le dije que como no me comento que una chica me estaba vigilando todo este tiempo, mi padre me comento que nunca se lo comente aunque debía de decírselo durante estábamos comiendo. Nada más acabe de comer dije a mi padre que me iba a mi habitación y no quería que me molestase nadie mientras estaba con mis pensamientos, nada más llegue a la habitación me acorde de lo que dijo Rakel que luego me esperaría a afuera que quiso decir con eso de esperarme fuera. Entre a mi cuarto a oscuras y me tumbe en la cama a reflexionar sobre los momentos del día que tuve cuando en el fondo escuche una puerta abriéndose, ya estaba un poco cabreado porque toda mi familia sabía que nunca debían entrar a mi cuarto a no ser que fuera urgente o tuviese mi ropa para poder recoger. De pronto cuando intente encender la luz de mi habitación alguien dijo que no la encienda que es una noche muy agradable, cuando me levante mire que era Rakel que estaba cerca de mi cama y yo me puse muy nervioso. Era la primera persona que no podía echar de mi habitación, Rakel se acercó a mí y me abrazo y me dijo al oído que en un futuro tendría a ella como mujer tenía que esperarla. Yo me quede un poco a cuadros por lo que me conto, ella será mi mujer pero si todavía no tengo la mayoría de edad para casarse. Aunque la verdad a mí me gustaba un poco Rakel pero es una guardiana y no quería tener problemas tan pronto, nada más terminar de pensar observo que se acerca y se puso al lado de mi cama sentada y me dijo que me acostara ya que era demasiado tarde y tenía que ir a la escuela. Yo me dormir y Rakel estaba contemplando la noche estrellada, a la mañana siguiente me desperté y cuando abrí los ojos me encuentro a Rakel durmiendo a mi lado. Me sobresalte y fui para la cocina donde ya estaba mi hermana desayunando y entre buscando a mi padre para hablar con él antes de irme para la escuela, Iza pregunte que donde andaba padre y ella respondió que estaba trabajando que ¿para qué quería ver a padre a estas horas? Teniendo el tiempo en contra le dije a Iza que cuando vuelva del trabajo que tengo que hablar urgentemente con él, cuando estaba ya abandonando la casa Rakel se ofreció a llevarme a la escuela volando y yo como no quería llegar tarde a clase como la otra vez me puse a su espalda. Cuando llegue al colegio le di las gracias a Rakel y ella me contesto que no hacía falta ya que era mi ángel de la guarda, nada más Rakel abandono el lugar apareció aquella chica que conocí ayer en la parte de la casa prohibida. Cuando me vio me saludo y lanzo una sonrisa y yo la salude y al mirar el reloj de la torre mire que ya casi era hora de empezar la clase asique le dije que luego nos vemos que tengo prisa, andado hacia la clase cuando llegue a la puerta y entre a clase cuando vi un deja vu y vi a los chicos que me observaron cuando me pegue con el grandote en la entrada del colegio. Nada más sentarme en el pupitre veía otro que estaba vació y me pregunto ¿quién era la persona que faltaba a clase?, justo en aquel momento entro nada más y nada menos que la chica de las nieves y dijo que lo sentía mucho por llegar tarde. Y antes de sentarse miro el pupitre anterior y me vio a mi sentado en el pupitre que ella veía vació el día anterior, entonces se le veía una sonrisa que no sabía que era el chico nuevo que no apareció el otro día. Entonces entro la maestra y cuando dio los nombres me miro y me dijo que después de las clase que fuese a su departamento a hablar con ella sobre lo que me ocurrió ayer de porque no entre ese día a clase, asentí y luego espere a que me mandarme al gimnasio para coger forma física aunque estaba un poco escuálido. Al acabar las clase fui al departamento donde me dijo entonces llegue y toque la puerta para avisar que ya estaba allí, mi maestra me dijo adelante y pase por la puerta entonces mantuve una conversación con la maestra durante 25 o 30 minutos. Por la tarde volví a casa tranquilamente y vi a esos 2 muchachos peleando en su entrenamientos y a mí me impresiono la fuerza que tenía ambos cuando chocaban sus puños hicieron unas ondas expansivas, ya sabía con quien no podía pegarme porque me mataban y yo no quería dejar a mi hermana sola porque no duraría ningún día sin meterse en algún jaleo. Nada más pase por un árbol al lado la chica de hielo apareció y me dijo que si esta vez necesitaba a alguien que me acompañase, yo esta vez deje que me acompañara porque no tenía ganas de estar solo y cuando me miro me pregunto si me pasaba algo. Yo respondí que hoy tenía un día muy agotador y me venía bien hablar con alguien, ella me cogió la mano y me dijo que fuese un momento al bosque que andaba muy cerca de mi casa que quería enseñarme un lugar donde se podría relajar sin que hubiese preocupaciones. Nada más llegamos vi que ese lugar que estaba cerca de mi casa era un paisaje precioso que nunca había visto en mi vida, ella me pregunto que si había estado aquí alguna vez y yo le respondí que no lo había visto nunca. Y ella con la cara colorada me pregunto que si yo estaba con alguna chica, al escuchar esa pregunta en mi mente resonó lo que me conto Rakel ayer por la noche y con la cara sonrojada dije que de momento no estaba con ninguna chica. La chica de hielo se puso muy nerviosa se acercó hacia mí con una venda que tenía guardado en uno de sus bolsillos, me dijo que íbamos a jugar a la gallinita ciega y que yo tenía que ligármela y yo le comente que vale pero que no podemos entretenernos mucho tiempo porque tengo que volver a casa estaba ya oscureciendo. Cuando me vendo los ojos me dio las 3 vueltas y empecé a buscarla por el bosque a tientas, luego note que algo no iba bien era como si alguien me ha dado un empujón y después cuando me quite la venda estaba tirado encima de aquella chica. Ella sitio mucha vergüenza y dijo que cuanto tiempo iba a estar encima suya cuando me di cuenta ya me había levantado de ella como me paso esta mañana con lo de Rakel, me ocurrió exactamente lo mismo me puse rojo y cuando la mire pedí perdón ella se acercó de nerviosismo y dio un beso. Cuando termine de besarla me quede un poco perplejo y ella se sentía aliviada y muy sonriente, me despedí porque ya iba a llegar tarde a casa cuando de repente comprendo que no siempre debiera andar en solitario hay a veces que necesitara a algún amigo. Al llegar a la casa mi padre me dijo que estaba castigado por llegar tarde y me acompaño a la cocina en la mesa y me sirvió la comida, mi padre me pregunto ¿qué hacía a estas horas en la calle? Yo le respondí que una amiga me entretuvo que me llevo al bosque que andaba cerca de la casa, mi padre cuando escucho que estaba con una chica cambio las preguntas al instante me comentaba que hacía con una chica en el bosque. Yo le explique que me llevo a un lugar donde ella siempre iba para relajarse y después de enseñarme la zona jugué a la gallinita ciega con ella y por error… noto mi padre que me puse rojo como un tomate sin decirle lo que paso al final, mi padre se rio fuertemente y me dijo que a ver si me había enamorado de esa chica, y yo le grite que no pero si no la conocía ni de dos días que iba a mi lado a todos los sitios que fuera solo porque iba en solitario. Entonces mi hermana Iza me decía que mi hermanito tiene una novia cuando me acerque a ella y gritándola con la cara roja que no la tengo, entonces mi padre me dijo que esta mañana Iza dijo que tenías algo que contarme y que tenías mucha prisa y no pudiste avisarme porque estaba trabajando. Entonces por lo del beso se me olvido por completo pero me acorde cuando me lo dijo, le dije a mi padre que como puede ser posible que una chica haya dormido en mi cama y encima abrazándome mientras estaba durmiendo tranquilamente. Cuando dije eso mi padre le extraño mucho que Rakel se pusiera al lado de un chico que odiaba que estuviera al lado de él, mi padre miro el reloj y veía ya que eran las 23:45 de la noche y me mando a dormir o si no llegaría tarde a la escuela entonces fui ya a la habitación y me puse mi pijama y me acosté.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**CAPITULO 2**_

_**Era 21 de diciembre del año 1515 me desperté de muy buen humor tanto que desperté a mi hermana Iza para dar una vuelta por la ciudad, entonces se levantó y me dijo mi hermana que solo eran las 9 de la mañana y ella sentía mucho frio entonces la dije que ella se lo perdía. Ya había vacaciones en la escuela y antes de irme de casa mi hermana me dijo que hoy venia un amigo de papa a casa por la noche que no tardara en volver, yo le hice el gesto de que vale y nada más salí de la puerta me encontré a la chica que iba con ella a clase aunque todavía no me dijo su nombre y yo tampoco le dije el mío. Le pregunte a la chica de hielo que como se llama y ella me respondió que se llama Yukiko y ella me dijo que como me llamo yo le respondí mi nombre es Ryûsei pero en el reino me llamaban Dead le comente, entonces fuimos al bosque donde me ocurrió ese desliz con Yukiko que me dio vergüenza de admitir. Estábamos tranquilamente sentado en una piedra con hielo mientras ella me enseño como controlaba sus poderes, apareció a lo lejos un chico que salió corriendo a toda velocidad con una cámara de fotos en su mano izquierda y una videocámara en la mano derecha y me sorprendió de lo que corría no se le caía ni la cámara ni la videocámara. Y a lo lejos de ese chico misterioso le perseguía una prostituta que estaba enfadada, yo me quedé atónito y Yukiko se partía de risa que al final se cayó al suelo de tanto reírse de aquel muchacho. Nada más que el chico misterioso perdió a la prostituta me vio y me dijo que si era aquel chico que estaba en un sitio prohibido al lado del colegio, yo asombrado le dije que sí y le pregunte qué era lo que llevaba en el bolsillo y él me respondió que lo que llevaba era cerveza. Ahora que me acuerdo no hace mucho cuando fui hacerle un recado a mi tío Zeus vi a su hijo Dionisio y sin mal me acuerdo tenia hijos y él era el sexto hijo, le vi en la fiesta con su padre emborrachándose y le pregunte a mi padre que ¿quién era Dionisio? Mi padre me dijo que era un hijo de su hermano él era el dios de la juerga, Yo mire un poco como que la verdad a mí me daba igual lo que hicieran siempre que no se meta conmigo. Y también recuerdo que tuve una movida con uno de los hijos de Dionisio creo que era el tercer hijo el que me desafío a que no era capaz de pegarle un puñetazo y enviarle lejos, y yo con una sonrisilla picara le acepte el duelo entonces se puso en medio de mí y saque un poco de mi fuerza le pegue donde su punto débil y le envié a tres o cuatro montañas más lejanas del Olimpo. Entonces al volver del recuerdo Yukiko le pregunto que como te llamas al chico misterioso y él respondió mi nombre es volka, entonces Yukiko se presentó y me presento porque yo no iba a presentarme. Volka me dijo que creo que me había visto en algún sitio del Olimpo, yo le respondí que le vi en la fiesta de su padre Dionisio y él estaba con un chico un tanto raro veía que tenía la mirada perdida y estaba ensangrentado con un cuchillo en la mano y tenía el pelo negro y en la cara tiene una raja en la boca como si estuviera feliz. Y él me pregunto que como lo hago para saber las cosas sin que las haya vivido, yo dije que era puro instinto de lo que yo tenía en mi poder de la mente. Cuando de pronto antes de que Volka me respondiese a la pregunta apareció de nuevo la prostituta y empezó de nuevo a correr me dijo que luego me encontrara en otro lugar, más tarde Yukiko y yo nos fuimos a ver un monte que se encontraba en el bosque y Yukiko me conto donde vivía. Había una montaña que estaba en el otro lado de un bosque la única forma de ir era meterse en lo más profundo del bosque, ella decía que le gustaba la soledad y estaba en ese lugar donde nadie sabrá donde había una mujer de las nieves. Al rato de andar nos paramos en una cuesta empinada y no podíamos subir el hielo resbalaba muchísimo, entonces volvió a aparecer Volka que no se quitaba a la prostituta me puse en medio de ella y de Volka le pregunte a la prostituta porque perseguía a ese chico y ella respondió que le debía dinero por un trabajo que le hizo hace varios meses. Mire a Volka con unos ojos de quererle matar lenta y dolorosamente pero calme mis nervios y le pague a la prostituta lo que le debe y la di una patada para alejarla, y dije a Volka menudo lio más tonto te acabas de meter loco baja para hablar contigo un momento. Entonces miro donde estábamos en la cuesta e intentó bajar por ahí y yo cuando mire cómo estaba la altitud le dije que bajase por otro lado, pero él no me hizo caso y nada más tropezó con una roca rodo colina abajo y se chocó con Yukiko que desgraciadamente cuando Volka estaba encima de ella le toco los pechos pensando que se iba a caer en la nieve. Cuando se levantó Volka Yukiko con los ojos rojos se levantó de la nieve y le pego un bofetón que lo envió cerca a mis pies, le mire en el suelo y le dije muy bonito ya me has hecho cabrear cuando no quería que ninguna chica jamás sea violada vas tú y la tocas los pechos. Cuando me miro Volka desde el suelo sangrando y me dijo que era un accidente pero yo antes de que dijera nada le di una patada en toda la boca y salió volando y no sé a dónde le envié pero me daba igual, Yukiko al ver eso se puso contenta es como si estuviese enamorado de mí aunque para mí me parece una locura que eso fuese cierto ¿yo tener una novia a estas edades? No me lo creía y ella sin más preámbulos me llevo a otro bosque pero fue más profundo de lo normal y llegamos a una pequeña y vieja casa que estaba en el centro, pero lo que me entro la curiosidad fue que en esa casa veía que había carámbanos por todas partes a demás hacia un poco de frio pero yo ya casi me acostumbre a esas temperaturas. Yukiko me invito a pasar a su casa a agradecerme de lo que había hecho antes, nada más mire el cielo que estaba ya casi oscureciéndose le dije a Yukiko que se diese prisa que hoy venia alguien importante y yo quería conocer al amigo de mi padre y tenía que volver a casa rápidamente. Ella me dijo que cerrara los ojos un momento y la hice caso, al tener los ojos cerrados ella se acercó me dio un beso en los labios y luego me cogió la mano y se lo puso en su pecho. Al abrir los ojos me quede paralizado un par de segundos al ver lo que estaba haciendo, y luego nada más terminar me soltó la mano y me dijo que si me gusta lo que hizo. Yo no sé qué responder por un lado nunca había tocado una chica y ahora entendía a mi padre cuando puso esa mirada de pervertido cuando dije que estaba con Yukiko aquel día, pero por otro pensar en lo de mi hermana que se metió en un lio muy gordo si yo no me pusiera en medio a ayudarla hubiese sido violada por un borracho que había en un bar que estaba en el pueblo y jure que nunca haya persona en el mundo que tocara a una mujer y mucho menos a mi hermana. Yukiko se quedó con una cara de que estará pensando tanto y al final me cabree un poco dije a Yukiko que no lo volviese a hacer más a no ser que yo estaba preparado y me fui dándole un portazo, aunque en mi interior la pido perdón por comportarme así era muy buena chica y no se merecía que la dijese algo horrible además fue ella la primera persona que se acercó a hablar conmigo en los momentos que estaba solo ella me apoyo y por eso no la dije nada malo. Nada más entre en casa cabreado por la puerta vi a mi padre Hades y a un señor de color rojo con cuernos, el hombre extraño me miro y dijo sonriendo a tú debes de ser Ryûsei es un placer conocerte yo dije que a mi padre como se llama aquel hombre y me contesto que le llama Satanás. Mi padre también me comento que su amigo manejaba los infiernos era como trabajaba mi padre en el inframundo, a se me olvidaba dijo Satanás os presento a mi hijo Singeki nada más vi al muchacho era el chico que vi en la escuela el que siempre me observaba con su hermano pero esta vez estaba solo aquí en mi casa y con una consola jugando. Yo pregunte a Satanás donde estaban sus hermanos él me contesto que la mayoría estaban en el infierno sin embargo uno de ellos estaba viviendo en un bosque, para mi resulto extraño lo que me dijo un chico del infierno viviendo en el bosque pensé yo que estaría de broma. Mire a Satanás y le pregunte que donde estaba el chico que era como fuego porque en los días que iba a la escuela siempre andaba con su hijo, y Satanás me contesto que ese chico en realidad era su hijo adoptivo porque su hijo Singeki quería tener un hermano. Yo quiero saber porque era diferentes y sus poderes eran iguales esto no tenía ninguna lógica, luego Satanás me dijo que él era un ángel hijo de Dios y por eso hicieron un pacto entre Dios y Satanás y adoptaron a sus hijos como hermanos. Ahora todo tenía sentido ellos poseían los mismos poderes pero sus acciones eran de diferentes, entonces todavía veía a Singeki con la consola y no se despegaba de ella pero no quería quitársela porque notaba un aura abrumadora y destructiva. Le salude pero él estaba con el juego y estaba enfadado porque todavía no se pasaba una pantalla del juego, entonces sabía que me ignoraba por estar concentrado jugando y no podría hacer caso a nadie. Me fui luego al cuarto de mi hermana Iza para hablar de lo que me paso hoy, pero nada más pase por el cuarto de baño vi algo que me avergüenza decir. Vi a Rakel que se estaba duchando y vi cómo se frotaba el cuerpo desnudo, pero por error me tropecé y rompí la puerta del baño me dijo Rakel que cuanto tiempo llevaba ahí escondido yo le dije muy nervioso que solo estuve 30 segundos y me iba para el cuarto de mi hermana. Rakel se acercó y me dijo que porque tienes tanta vergüenza y estaba muy nervioso no has contemplado el cuerpo desnudo de una mujer, yo ya no podía pensar era como si perdiera el control de mi mente y con los recuerdos de Yukiko no me ayudaba en nada. En ese momento Rakel se acercó me abrazo y puse mi cabeza en sus senos me dijo que algún día no tendré vergüenza de nada, con mis pensamientos todavía pensando en lo que le dije a Yukiko me sentía muy culpable seguramente está llorando por el enfado que me pille por lo que hizo y no de decírmelo. Le pediré perdón mañana cuando vaya a su casa, ya era las 12 de la noche y no podía dormir todavía sentía en mi interior culpabilidad yo no era mala persona solo quería ser extrovertido. Antes de dormirme llamo a la puerta de mi habitación y dije que quien era y me responde soy Iza puedo pasar y yo dije que adelante, mi hermana paso y me dijo que te pasa últimamente no eres el mismo vas con una chica cuando siempre iba solo y no quería tener a nadie tu lado. Yo me sentí muy mal y empezaron a salir lágrimas e Iza no creía que su hermano tuviese sentimientos, nada más me ver llorar de rabia se acercó y me acaricio la cabeza y me conto que porque estaba triste y yo la conté lo que paso esta mañana con Yukiko que fui un monstruo diciendo que no hiciese algo que yo no quería. Mi hermana Iza sabía que era lo que me pasaba me dijo que estaba enamorado y que era normal no podía evitarlo, e Iza paro de acariciarme el pelo y me dijo al oído algún día encontraras a la persona adecuada y seréis los dos felices y no te tendrás que preocupar nunca más. Lo que dijo mi hermana me llego al alma y antes de quedarme dormido dije a Iza que muchas gracias por consolarme estaba muy deprimido, ella se vio una cara de felicidad y se fue para su cuarto y cuando salió mi hermana Iza entro Rakel y se puso sentado al otro lado de mi cama. Y escuche a Rakel me dijo este será el principio de tu viaje y conocerás a gente nueva y tendrás además nuevas amistades, pero lo mejor es que me tendrás a mí como esposa y cuando tengas la edad suficiente te enseñare lo que es hacer el amor y se tumbó a mi lado y se durmió abrazándome fuertemente.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**CAPITULO 3**_

_**Ya había pasado un año desde el desliz que me paso con Yukiko hoy es 3 de enero de 1516, me despierto y me voy a lavar la cara en el baño y al terminar me fui a la cocina a prepararme el desayuno. Llegue a la cocina y vi a mi hermana Iza me saludo y yo le devolví el saludo, Iza me dijo que se me veía de buen humor y yo le conteste que estaba feliz pero no me acordaba que tenía que hacer un trabajo a mi tío Poseidón dios de los mares. Fui corriendo a la puerta para salir ya de casa cuando me choque contra Yukiko, al recobrar el sentido me acerque a Yukiko le pedí perdón por lo que le dije ese día pero ella dijo que no tenía que disculparme yo que era su culpa no tenía ni idea de cómo reaccionaría. Entonces me puse rojo y la comente que algún día cuando estuviese preparado podía darla un beso sin ponerme nervioso, cuando no me estaba dando cuenta de que tenía que irme a donde mi tío a trabajar y nada más recordé mi tío vi a Yukiko y dije me tengo que ir al Olimpo que esta tarde quedare a en su casa por la tarde. Al llegar al Olimpo mi tío Poseidón me dijo encolerizado que porque llegue tarde a lo de la tarea yo le conteste que había quedado con una chica, y mi tío se rio porque pensaba que le estaba gastando una broma y me dice que no está para tonterías que porque había llegado tarde que dijese la verdad. Yo casi cabreado le dije que estaba contando la verdad pero siguió riéndose y me pille un gran mosqueo que al final saque mi poder demoniaco y casi no me controlaba y le di una patada en todo el estomago que le envío a Athenas, ya estaba fuera de sí buscaron a mi padre para decirle que me detuviera sino arrasaría todo el Olimpo nada más lo escucho mi hermana Iza fue rápidamente donde siempre ayudaba a mis tíos en el trabajo. Iza me encontró y se puso en medio diciendo para Ryûsei tú no eres así con lagrimas en los ojos, al ver a mi hermana Iza triste me relaje más de lo normal que me desmaye por completo. Me desperté casi por la noche y dije a mi hermana Iza que me paso y ella dijo que estuve muy furioso pegue a mi tío y me descontrole, y recordé que había quedado con Yukiko y dije a mi hermana Iza que tengo que irme que llegaba tarde. Mi hermana me dice que no debería después de desmayarme porque todavía no tengo fuerzas suficientes para moverme, pero me fui sin escucharla y llegue a donde su casa llame y Yukiko dijo que quien llamaba a esas horas yo respondí que era Ryûsei y Yukiko abrió la puerta y caí al suelo por falta de fuerzas. Yukiko preocupada me tumbo en su cama y me toco la frente que la tenía ardiendo por la fiebre, Yukiko dijo que como estaba así de enfermo yo respondí que no me acuerdo que lo último que recuerdo era que me saque mi poder demoniaco y me descontrole y perdí todas mis fuerzas físicas. Yukiko me dijo que sería mejor que descansara en su casa porque si salgo podría morir al volver desmayarme y pegarme contra una roca en toda la cabeza, y acepte la invitación porque casi no me quedaban fuerzas ni para hablar estaba ya más muerto que vivo y Yukiko se puso sonrojada porque era la primera noche que iba a dormir con alguien en su cama. Yo me reí pero solté una tos y Yukiko dijo con voz nerviosa que me relajara que tenía que reponer fuerzas, era la hora de comer y me ayudo a levantarme y Yukiko me dio de comer nada más terminamos de comer apago las luces y Yukiko se cambio de ropa cerca de mí se quito la camisa y los pantalones y después cuando se puso su pijama se quito la ropa interior y se tumbo a mi lado y me dijo al oído buenas noches Ryûsei mañana veremos cómo te encuentras. Paso 1 hora después de las 12 empecé a coger mucho frio y Yukiko al verme que me estaba congelando se acerco a mi cuerpo y dijo colorada ven que yo te dé un poco de calor sino morirás de hipotermia, entonces le dije con la voz quebrada que muchas gracias por intentarme salvar pero no creo que sirva de mucho estoy congelado y no hay forma de entrar en calor. Más tarde tenía el color de mi cuerpo estaba de un tono azul y Yukiko se preocupaba más por momentos, ella con la mirada en otra parte dijo que no había elección que para mantenerme en calor tenía que estar tocando su cuerpo desnudo. Pero recordé que no quería ser como lo que hizo Volka no quería ser pervertido asique la agarre y dije a Yukiko que no hace falta necesito que me abracé fuerte y nada más, y cuando me abrazaba la dije que cuando sea mayor y esté preparado podría pensarme en tocarla como dice. Ya paso la mañana siguiente cuando desperté me encontraba como nuevo y sentía una gran felicidad, al despertar Yukiko le cogí su mano y la dije que te doy muchas gracias sin tu ayuda yo ya habría muerto y tú me has salvado. Al escuchar Yukiko esas palabras se le salto de los ojos las lagrimas y me dijo Ryûsei me alegro de que estés bien y te tomare la palabra el día en que estés preparado para dar ese paso me lo dices y te lo propongo hacer, mire la hora en el reloj que estaba en su habitación y la dije que me tenía que ir que mi padre estará preocupado por mí y todavía tenía que entrenar con mis tíos y hacer sus encargos. Yukiko me propuso acompañarme a casa y yo con una sonrisa acepte con gusto que fuese conmigo, al llegar a casa llame a la puerta y mi hermana abrió y me abrazo fuerte dijo que si había pasado buena noche porque estaba preocupada de que te haya pasado algo malo. Yo emocionado la conteste que pase muy mala noche casi no podía dormir pero tenía a mi amiga Yukiko al lado, mi hermana Iza le daba las gracias a Yukiko por cuidar de mi hermano cuando estaba muy enfermo.**_

_**Cuando apareció de repente mi padre Hades me dijo Ryûsei ven un momento tengo que hablar contigo en privado, yo asentí con la cabeza y fui hasta su cuarto cuando cerró la puerta mi primera impresión era que me iba a castigar por llegar tarde a casa y desobedecer a mi hermana menor. Veo que te juzgue mal hijo me preocupe cuando te descontrolaste y le diste una patada a mi hermano Poseidón fue su culpa por subestimarte y pensar en que eras débil, y estabas en tu derecho en darle esa patada no estabas metiendo lo sé porque tu hermana Iza lo vio con sus ojos ese díay yo se que todavía no estás preparado para dar ese paso pero ve quitándote la vergüenza poco a poco y algún día sabrás y no te dará ningún corte.**_

_**Al terminar la charla le presente a Yukiko y le dije a mi padre que si podría darla algo por ayudarme a cuidarme ayer y mi padre le dio un objeto que nunca había visto en la vida, y Yukiko agradeció la amabilidad de mi padre Hades y que me hubiese gustado estar con su hijo le conto con la cara roja. Fui a donde mi tío Poseidón para disculparme por aquel comportamiento, y Yukiko fue conmigo para que no volviese a meter la pata al llegar donde mi tío le pedí disculpas pero el después de ver la chica a mi lado me contesto que fue culpa suya y pide perdón por no creerte y encima por llamar mentiroso. Yo le di las gracias por no enfadarse por lo que le hice y Poseidón me dijo sonriendo que era un chico con muchas agallas que ningún semidiós se haya enfrentado a un dios y haya salido vencedor, yo estaba contento aunque me daba igual que me felicitaba o no y ahora que lo estoy pensado no he tenido una buena pelea desde hace varios meses. Entonces mire en un cartel que se busca un asesino y me puse en su busca y captura, ande en los próximos pueblos cercanos buscando pistas para saber a donde está escondido y mi 6ª sentido me decía que está en una zona profunda luego caí en la cuenta que Yukiko podría estar en peligro ya me puse a madurar y fui rápidamente a su casa para saber si está bien y no haya resultado herida. Cuando llegue a su casa estaba ella a mi lado y me dijo Ryûsei que estás haciendo en mi casa y yo le respondí que había un asesino en la zona de su casa y ella tembló, y al rato escuche como el sonido de un cristal pisado y dije a Yukiko que se pusiera a mi espalda. En un momento se quedo todo en silencio y al final salió él de su escondite con sus cuchillos y al rato saque la katana y me puse en guardia, le pedí a Yukiko que me dejase una venda para poder escuchar mejor sus pasos Yukiko me paso la venda rápidamente y me la puse tapando los ojos y dije sonriendo a ver si eres capaz de matar a uno que lucha a ciegas. Se acerco a mí y dijo que no le hiciese reírse que así no sería capaz de tocarle y yo con sonrisa picara inténtalo si eres valiente mátame, entonces nada más se acercaba calcule el tiempo necesario para usar el filo y al llegar casi el cuchillo en mi cuello el acto reflejo le hice un corte horizontal que le partí en dos mitades y él maldijo diciendo que era realmente y yo me quite la venda y dije soy un demonio y le corte la cabeza. Toda aquella sangre salpicando mi ropa y estando en el filo de la katana me gustaba voy a sentirme como era antes, Yukiko miro con una cara un poco de preocupación y de alivio dijo que no se dio cuenta de los carteles del pueblo si no hubiese ido yo a su casa podía haber muerto o peor a ver sido abusada y luego asesinada. Yo guarde la katana en su funda y me fui para mi casa le dije a Yukiko con la mirada para el otro lado mañana ya empezara de nuevo las clases te veré allí, y ella cuando me miro me dijo que si en el lugar de siempre a la misma hora corrió hacia mí me dio un abrazo y se volvió a su casa a reparar los destrozos que le ha provocado ese malhechor. Ya era por la tarde volví para mi casa cuando mi padre estaba un poco preocupado por algo y yo pregunte te pasa algo padre pareces un poco inquietó, él me dijo que si por el camino había visto a Iza que todavía no ha vuelto. Al escuchar eso volvieron unos antiguos instintos que no se detenían a mi padre con una mirada fría y maniaca le dije la busco ahora padre no tardare se lo prometo y fui a los lugares comunes donde iba ella, a mi padre le preocupaba que en un futuro me viese metido en una misión dura porque siempre tenía impulso nerviosos cuando me descontrolaba y si fuesen más estratégicos le matan tenía que enseñarme a luchar de un modo tranquilo y calculando lo que haría el oponente. Llegue al sitio donde mi hermana Iza va siempre a jugar o a descansar según tenía el día mire si había alguien para decir que si la habían visto, pero a esas horas no había nadie en el parque pero no a lo lejos mire que alguien estaba sentado en la rama de un árbol y me dijo que si estaba buscando a Iza entonces dije que como lo sabía que bajase del árbol para saber quién era esa persona que me ayuda. Por el aspecto de su silueta era una mujer la que estaba subida a un árbol y nada más bajo mire bien su rostro y al final era Rakel que la estaba buscando a Iza, yo solo un poco aliviado le conté que hacia afuera también estaba mirando donde se encontraría pero lo que no me conto Rakel que ya sabe donde estaba lo que pasa quería estar a solas unos minutos conmigo. Rakel se puso cerca de mí me dijo que veo que ya tenía más confianza en hablar con mujeres porque me notaba que ya no me ponía rojo al mirarla, entonces antes de encontrar a mi hermana me dice Rakel que si me gustaba esa chica con la que iba todos los días yo la mire y le dije que Yukiko era solo una amiga y que todavía no estaba preparado para tener esposa o novia. Rakel al escuchar se puso un poco roja y me dijo que aunque fuese tú ángel de la guarda que tu a mi… se quedo muda en esos instantes, yo mirándola como que se estaba teniendo un tembleque y yo sin pensármelo dos veces le dije a Rakel que a mí también me gustaba mucho y yo me quede con una cara colorada y ella se puso roja diciendo que si lo que estaba diciendo era verdad. Yo asentí con la cabeza después se acerco Rakel y me dijo nada más rescatemos a tu hermana volveremos a tu cuarto y nos besamos, yo ya estaba deseando ese momento decía en mi interior y dijo Rakel luego se donde tienen a tu hermana Iza lo malo que hay muchas personas yo la conteste que no se preocupara que yo ya peleare con cabeza y no con ira. Para ir rápido Rakel me llevo al edificio donde la tenían y yo me puse a mirar como era de grande el edificio, al revisar todo sabía que era un edificio mediano y pasar por todas las puertas me llevaría unos 30 minutos, es decir minuto o minuto y medio por puerta y también sabiendo que era mediano ese edificio cogía un máximo de 155 personas. Intentaba averiguar cómo entraba ahí sin ser visto y a lo lejos vi como alguien se acercaba a una velocidad como si fuese una estrella fugaz, vi de repente que era Volka que choco contra una parte de edificio y alarmo a los guardias que estaban dentro. No se dieron cuenta de que me infiltre en la entrada mientras estrangulaban a Volka y a lo lejos vi como alguien más como se acercaba cabreado y los demás empezaba a tener miedo y huyeron del lugar mientras Volka sonriendo decía que me desviado un poquito. Singeki dice un poquito, un poquito pero si te pasaste tres pueblos literalmente y me hiciste perder la partida, yo mirando a todas las puertas buscando a mi hermana Iza y de repente entre en una sala donde habían 50 o 60 guardias y con sonrisa dije de buena educación donde estaba mi hermana uno de ellos se lanzo a pegarme pero rápidamente me agacho y le doy con el codo en todo el cuello. Él cayo y lo demás decía quien eras tú y que hacia aquí era un recinto privado, me avanzo sobre el más cercano y saque la katana y dije os lo vuelvo a repetir que donde esta mi hermana os enseño que es decírmelo por las malas. Entonces todos me sacaron sus armas y dije enserio que queréis por las malas por va a ser por las malas, el que sostenía con la katana le empuje y luego le partí a la mitad los de más lejos empezaron a pegar tiros yo fui corriendo esquivando las balas y cuando llegue cerca de 5 empecé a córtales los brazos y luego les corte las piernas para que cayesen al suelo formando un gran charco de sangre. Avanzando más adelante un hombre con su navaja me quería cortar pero yo le cogí del brazo y di un golpe por donde el codo que se salió el hueso, chillando de dolor viendo como tenía los ojos rojos le rompí los huesos de las piernas y después cogí su navaja y le rebane el cuello además de córtales las venas de las manos. Quedaron alrededor de 30 personas encima de mí rodeándome y de pronto apareció Volka corriendo cerca de ellos y vi a Singeki y al otro chico pegando a quien se encontraba a su paso para coger a Volka, cuando ellos se distrajeron yo vi la oportunidad de acabar con todos ellos hice como un remolino de cortes con la katana y cuando termine las personas que estaban mirando a Volka empezaron a caerse a cachitos y yo sentía más esa sed de sangre. Al llegar a los últimas puertas guarde la katana y comencé a sacar las garras que tenía cuando me convierto en diablo, entre en la puerta que estaba al final del pasillo pegue una patada y rompí la puerta vi a mi hermana atada y veía al jefe de los secuestradores. Empecé diciendo que como no suelten a mi hermana Iza tendrán problemas muy serios y el jefe se partía de risa y me dice que puede hacer un patético humano como tú enfrentarse a un asesino como él, al oír aquello se me empezó a hervir la sangre a un nivel que no consiguió nadie elevar y dije entre diente eso que acabas de decir es imperdonable te hare tragar tu propia sangre hasta que te ahogues en ella y mueras. Él tenía un martillo y se acerco hacia mí intentando golpearme en el cuello o en la pierna para inmovilizarme pero con mis garras y la velocidad que cogía le hice un arañazo en el ojo, cuando él sintió el arañazo dijo que me la vas a pagar todas juntas niñato y yo sonriendo dije pues inténtalo a ver si consigues tocarme. Ya cabreado él hombre intento con la espada hacerme corte y yo tranquilamente esquivaba o usaba mis garras para frenar los golpes, de pronto yo me despiste un poco por culpa de Volka que estaba corriendo en busca de un río o fuente porque se estaba quemando el culo y el hombre aprovecho y me hizo una raja en la cara. Me dijo con voz prepotente ahora no te crees mucho de ser invencible y se rio sin contemplar que ha hecho un terrible error, mi hermana Iza me conocía y ya estaba temblando le dijo al hombre que no lo tenía que haber hecho eso y el hombre le dio una bofetada y dijo que quien es ella para darla ordenes no era más que una cría estúpida y perfecta para prostituirte. Ya cuando vi y escuche lo que le dijo a mi hermana la compasión que me quedaba se fue de golpe y le grite ahora vas a morir payaso por pegar a mi hermana, me abalancé con mis garras contra el hombre y cuando quería sacar el su espada yo con la garra le rompí los talones se cayó al suelo y le dije vas a morir lenta y muy dolorosamente. Al verme el hombre que tenía los ojos rojos y lloraba lagrimas de sangre me pidió piedad pero yo le conteste tenias tu piedad para cuando pegaste a mi hermana tú no te mereces la piedad, primero lo que se me ocurrió fue arrancarle los ojos así no podría ver cómo le torturaba luego le raje de arriba abajo para sacarle los órganos uno a uno y por ultimo le raje la garganta y le revente la espina dorsal acabando de agonizar. Mi hermana Iza al verlo entro en un estado de shock que no creía que el chico que veía delante era su hermano, al terminar me calme fui a donde Iza la desate, la abracé y dije que no se lo contara a papa ni a nadie lo que ha sucedido aquí y ella llorando asintió con la cabeza y luego vi a Volka, Singeki y al otro chico y dije yo que me voy de este edificio pase por el medio de los tres con mi hermana y luego me pare un momento y dije Volka muchas gracias por tu ayuda no lo olvidare nunca.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO**_** 4 **_

_**Paso 2 meses desde aquel incidente de mi hermana Iza y yo todavía lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer, ahora en el colegio soy un poco más respetado desde lo que le hice al tipo que secuestro a mi hermana casi nadie se metía conmigo.**_

_**Llegue a pensar que lo que medio fuerzas para hacer eso fue el amor impulsado por la ira que contenía aunque era muy poca la fuerza que use, en el recreo Yukiko vino a mí para ver si me encontraba bien y le dije que si solo estaba pensativo pero me encontraba aliviado de matar a ese pendejo y que no haya pasado nada malo a mi hermana Iza.**_

_**Ya tengo 7 años los cumplí a la semana después de rescatar a mi hermanita y de agradecimiento me llevo a ver a mama que ella iba mucho yo solo una vez por año o no podía ir a verla, entonces cuando vi a mi madre nos fuimos a un bosque a hacer un picnic y le dije a Iza que es el mejor cumpleaños que he pasado hasta ahora.**_

_**Nada más termino el recreo fui a la clase y estaba esperando a que acabara el colegio, al terminar las clases me fui con Volka, Singeki y ese chico misterioso yo siempre miraba como Singeki y ese chico pegaban mucho a Volka aunque a mí me daba igual mientras yo no sea él perjudicado.**_

_**Yukiko me dijo Ryûsei puedes venir un momento por favor y yo asentí y dije a Singeki que me iba un momento y él me decía que le daba igual lo que yo haga, al llegar donde esta Yukiko me conto con la cara roja que si algún día podría salir conmigo pero algo más que amigos yo me puse un poco colorado y le respondí que tal vez si pero todavía seguía indeciso con ese tema.**_

_**A la noche de volver a casa me encontré con Satanás y yo le salude y me devolvió el saludo me dijo que tenía que hacer un encargo de su hijo a su otro hijo, yo le dije que porque no lo hace Singeki y él me respondió porque le daba vagueza de moverse de casa y además estaba lejos su hermano y era él quien enviaba el encargo.**_

_**Yo con una cara de asombro acepte y fui a darle ese mensaje de parte de Singeki y pregunte donde estaba su hermano, Satanás me dijo que si yo conocía el limbo y yo dije que no pero me pregunte ¿cómo voy a un sitio sin saber dónde está? Él me dijo que para que sea más sencillo me puso un espejo en el medio y me dijo pasa por aquí cuando pase al espejo me dijo tienes que encontrar un castillo y recuerda que luego tendrás que saber cómo regresar, asentí y fui directamente hacia el castillo pensando que iba a estar muy cerca pero hay me equivocaba. Pase por lo menos 3 horas andando en esa tierra que no cambiaba de paisaje y veía como monstruos en las sombras atacaban a gente que intentaba huir de este horrible lugar pero fracasan al intentar llegar al espejo y otros ni llegaban al espejo, me pare un rato a descansar cuando sin aviso me ataco una de esas sombras y yo con mi agilidad me la cargue en un visto y no visto y pensé que mejor no descansar hasta que llegue al castillo.**_

_**Pasaron otras 3 horas y al final del horizonte vi un castillo en forma de muchos cristales y pensé que ese era el castillo porque no había más castillos en este lugar, al llegar al castillo llame a la puerta y una extraña voz dijo ¿quién me molesta a estas horas? Yo dije que tenía una carta de Singeki para su hermano al oír el nombre de Singeki me abrió la puerta y dijo adelante, pase y me dijo que tenía una carta de su hermano Singeki y yo con la cara de extraño dije que sí.**_

_**Vi como un monstruo bajar de su asiento y veía que no tenía ojos pero tenía 7 bocas y lo más curioso era que una de sus bocas estaba muy cerrada que era la última y me dijo con una boca es increíble que un mísero humano haya pasado por el limbo sin permiso, yo le dije que no era un humano era un demonio y además era un semidiós y el monstruo se quedó un poco mudo y me comento de que conocía a Singeki y yo le respondí que su padre me presento el día antes de ser año nuevo de 1516.**_

_**Y él me dijo es curioso que se haya hecho amigo tuyo conociendo como es Singeki además noto en tú interior que posees mucha fuerza aunque no sabemos hasta qué punto, pero lo más realista decía que nunca serás capaz de ganar a Singeki a un combate yo dije que no quiero combatir contra él yo ahora quiero hacerme fuerte y nada más.**_

_**Al finalizar mi conversación le pegunte que cómo se sale del limbo y el monstruo me dijo que si de verdad era un demonio que descubriese yo mismo la salida entonces dije vale ya te he hecho el recado ahora volveré a salir de aquí aunque me cueste mucho tiempo, salí del castillo y busque un cristal como me dijo Satanás para poder volver pero lo malo es que no veía ningún cristal me senté un rato a esperar.**_

_**A la hora de descansar vi un espejo abierto a la otra punta del limbo y fui corriendo quitándome todos los obstáculos del medio, al llegar al trozo de cristal vi que era Yukiko que estaba vistiéndose y yo no quería aparecer ahora por allí pero por otra parte si la cerraba no había forma de huir asique me vende los ojos y traspase el cristal y caí encima de Yukiko y sin querer le roce la mano en su parte intima.**_

_**Nada más Yukiko se repuso de la caída dio un pequeño grito y al verme primero se quedó con la cara roja como un tomate aunque no la veía de cómo se sentía me quite de encima de ella y luego me quite la vendas, pero ella dijo Ryûsei de dónde has aparecido y yo le respondí del espejo al escuchar Yukiko se quedó pasmada y me dijo ¿cómo entraste en un espejo y por qué lo hice? Yo le comente que tenía que hacer un encargo del Padre de Singeki y me envió al limbo pero yo cómo no sabía ir al limbo me dijeron que me metiese en un espejo y que luego por error me cerro el espejo de mi casa asique espere a que alguien abriese el espejo y esa has sido tú pero cuando fui… me puse con una cara colorada vi sin querer como te ponías el sujetador, al escuchar eso Yukiko se emocionó mucho y me dijo que no pasa nada porque la viera desnuda pero para mí era una falta de respeto. Yukiko me dijo con cara roja si quieres puedes tocarme otra vez siempre que quieras, yo le dije sonrojado que no solo cuando esté preparado y que todavía no quiero tener novia y ella con una risa dijo que lo que me dijo era broma solo dejaría tocarme cuando estés preparado.**_

_**Yo con una sonrisa le dije a Yukiko que sí que algún día estaré pensado en tocar su cuerpo desnudo y Yukiko se quedó como emocionada y petrificada a la vez, recordé que había quedado con Rakel que me iba a llevar a un sitio especial y dije a Yukiko que me iba ya que tenía algo importante que hacer asique me acerque a ella y le di un beso en los morros para ver como reaccionaria y mire su cara y sabía que reaccionaria de esa manera con la cara rojísima y casi se desmaya de la emoción.**_

_**Al llegar a casa vi a Rakel esperándome en la puerta y nada más me vio Rakel vino hacia mí y me abrazo fuerte y me dice hola Ryûsei que ya era hora que apareciese, yo dije que había tardado tanto porque la salida del limbo es casi imposible de encontrar que si no me quedaba en ese horrible lugar de por vida.**_

_**Rakel me llevo a una casa que no conocía porque nuca la había visto nada más Rakel llamo a la puerta una voz dijo que quien era y Rakel responde que era ella y que quería presentar a un chico que tenéis que hacerle una prueba, al escuchar la palabra prueba pienso que en esta casa es para hacer entrenamiento y luego antes de decir a Rakel en que consiste la prueba aparece en la puerta una mujer con cuchillo y Rakel dijo hola Nika como te encuentras y Nika respondió que estaba un poco alterada porque su hermana no había preparado la comida.**_

_**Yo en mi interior cuando vi a Nika me decía que esa cara me resultaba familiar pero no se dé donde la había visto y cuando Nika me miro se quedó con una cara de asombro y dijo a Rakel que hablara a solas con ella, cuando entraron las dos yo espere sentado afilando mi katana y preguntándome a mí mismo de que podía conocer a esa mujer solo al escuchar su voz en mi cabeza recuerda nanas que cantaba para quedarme dormido pero me pareció muy poca o casi sin información necesaria para averiguar que para mí qué relación tengo con todo esto.**_

_**Al llegar las 5 de la tarde abrieron la puerta y estaba sentado en un muro que había cerca de la casa salió Rakel y me dijo que ya podía pasar en cuanto me acerque le dije a Rakel que porque tardo tanto en avisarme y ella nerviosa me dijo que tenía que ayudar a su amiga al final a cocinar, yo con una cara de que estaba sospechando algo pero no quería cabrear a Rakel asique hice que no sabía nada de lo que hablaron al entrar por la puerta Nika me dijo tú eres Ryûsei ¿no? Yo le conteste que si y le dije que como sabia mi nombre, Nika se le salto una lagrima y cuando le observe le dije que porque lloraba y Nika respondiendo rápidamente que no estaba llorando se le había entrado algo en el ojo.**_

_**Yo no lo creía pero en fin era un invitado y no quería estropear nada y le pregunte por la prueba que voy a hacer, al escuchar Nika lo de la prueba que se le fue el santo al cielo me contesto que tenía que llegar a la cocina sin tocar nada y a mí me parecía que la prueba era sencilla pero Nika me comenta que la casa está llena de trampas y yo dije que eso es una mentira muy grande y me responde Nika pues prueba a ver si llegas de esta sala al salón sin rozar nada.**_

_**Yo dije que era chupado nada más pise mal había lanzas dirigiéndome hacia mí a una velocidad increíble y no sé cómo mis reflejos se activaron y esquive las lanzas y la última la cogí con la mano izquierda que casi iba a parar a mi corazón, me asusté mucho y me dijo Nika con una risita de verdad te parece fácil ahora y yo respondí que no estaba preparado pero no volverá a ocurrir un incidente de esos. Nika con una sonrisa me dijo que tuviese buena suerte que la tengo que necesitar porque ella sabía todas las trampas que haya en toda la casa, Rakel mirando a los lados y también ella sabía dónde está las trampas pero no podía chivarme el punto de donde estaba las trampas. **_

_**Intentando llegar a la cocina pero estaba intentando agudizar los sentidos para que no tocara las trampas y así superar la prueba y me darán algo de comer cuando termine, pero cada vez se hacía más difícil la prueba porque había un pasillo angosto y se rozaba la pared con mucha facilidad asique tuve que usar la astucia y la concentración que me exigían aunque a veces tenía unos pensamientos malos por parte de Yukiko.**_

_**Me tenía que olvidar de esos recuerdos y ser muy sigiloso y no ser detectado por las trampas veía de lejos que la cocina estaba a 2500 metros y yo estaba con confianza para poder lograrlo, casi de llegar a la cocina se abrió una puerta de una habitación y sale una mujer con una cara de cabreo que nada más choque sin querer con ella me pego una ostia y al chocar con la pared cerca al lado de la cocina y activo una trampa de electrificación lo malo que era invisible y no lo notaba cuando me apoye sin querer me electrocute.**_

_**Nika riéndose dijo que al final no lo has conseguido pero tus intentos a valido la pena y pregunte a Nika que quien era la mujer con la que me chocaba antes de llegar a la cocina y ella me respondió que la mujer que va con una cara de enfado se llama Histeria, yo estaba agotado y dije a Nika que si podía comer algo tenía mucha hambre y ella con cara de ilusionada dijo que me prepara algo especial para comer que lo había merecido.**_

_**Nika me dijo de que conocía a Rakel yo dije que era mi ángel de la guarda que me lo había presentado mi padre Hades, cuando hable de Hades se quedó como un recuerdo que tenía en el pasado y yo le dije que si le sonaba el nombre de mi padre y Nika escondiendo sus ojos llorosos dijo que no sabía que quien es ese hombre.**_

_**A mí me pareció que ella sabía mucho pero no quería recordarlo y además no quería hurgar en esa herida porque a lo mejor habrá algo que no me podía contar porque era algo que no podía enterarme ahora, yo con muchas confusiones me acerque a Rakel y dije que está pasando porque hay tanto secreto inconfesable y ella me dijo abrazándome cuando seas mayor lo comprendería pero para ello tenía que crecer mucho.**_

_**Al final dije a Rakel que se estaba haciendo tarde y debería volver ya para casa que sino mi padre me estaría gritando horas y horas y mi hermana Iza no aguantaba las broncas que me echaban, me despedí de Nika y que había sido un placer en conocerla ella alegre dice que igualmente y me conto que si volvería otro día a visitarla yo con cara de alegría dije que si solo que siempre me dejase hacer la prueba siempre que quiera y Nika acepto se despidió y cerró la puerta.**_

_**Al llegar a casa mi padre me dijo que como había pasado la tarde con Rakel yo le conteste que bien pero de repente me vino la mirada que le sucedió a Nika en los ojos y pregunte a mi padre con voz apagada que si antes de conocer a mama había otra mujer en su vida, él me dijo que tontería te ha contado eso yo le respondí que si conocía a una mujer llamada Nika y mi padre al escuchar ese nombre se quedó petrificado y me dijo que me fuera a dormir que se hacía muy tarde yo asentí y no le dije nada más por si se complicaba el asunto y lo empeoraba me fui a mi cuarto me puse el pijama y antes de dormirme dije sin ganas de sentir a nadie buenas noches Rakel que descanses y ella con cara de preocupación me dijo que hasta mañana.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**CAPITULO 5**_

_**Hoy era 25 de abril de 1516 y hoy era un día lluvioso y no tenía ganas de levantarme de la cama parecía como si se me quitara las ganas de vivir, mi hermana llamo a la puerta y yo la deje pasar aunque le haya dado o no permiso me levante para saber quién era y vi que era Iza que estaba muy preocupada y decía que si quería dar una vuelta por el parque bajo la lluvia como cuando éramos más pequeños.**_

_**Pero yo con los pensamientos sobre Yukiko y Rakel y por otro lado el secreto que me esconde Nika y mi padre se me quitaba las ganas del dar paseos y mi hermana dijo que no es bueno hundirse en pensamientos solo porque te oculten algo importante tienes que seguir adelante, al escuchar eso de mi hermana sin ningún motivo la agarre del cuello con mi ira del interior pero al recordar lo que hacía a los enemigos y mi hermana Iza dijo que parara que la iba a matar y al recobrar el sentido la solté y empecé a llorar y abrace a Iza con mucha fuerza y la dije que me perdonara estaba confuso y no quería pagar mi enfado con ella.**_

_**Iza al escuchar eso con lágrimas en los ojos me dijo que no pasaba nada sé que estaba con mucha frustración y que además me encontraba confuso se sentó a mi lado y me acaricio el pelo, me contaba que ella siempre era la causante de meterse en problemas y tú Ryûsei siempre venias en mi busca para rescatarme y no te asustabas ante nada y me alegro de tener un hermano afable aunque a veces seas solitario.**_

_**Pasamos 2 horas hablando ya me había tranquilizado y mire afuera ya había parado de llover entonces Iza dijo sonriente entonces que paseamos por el parque y yo asentí y la agradecí por apoyarme en ese duro momento pensar en lo que me ocultaba mi padre, Nika y Rakel me volvía loco y quería estar solo para pensar en esa situación, al salir de casa con Iza Rakel estuvo cerca de la puerta y me saludo yo mire que Rakel estaba preocupada por algo y quería saber que le preocupaba y se lo pregunte y Rakel me dijo que tendría que esperar a que fuera mayor.**_

_**Yo asentí y pase del tema para que dejara de preocuparse y dije a Rakel que si mañana podíamos volver para hacer otra vez esa prueba y Rakel emocionada dijo que vale sabiendo que estaba contenta de verme sonreír de nuevo, me fui a casa de Yukiko a ver como se encontraba y nada más Yukiko salió y me vio se acercó y me dijo que como me encontraba hoy yo la contesto muy bien que los días pasados no pude salir porque estaba dudoso con un tema y ella me contesto que no pasaba nada que me tomara el tiempo que quisiese.**_

_**Le pregunte a Yukiko con una cara roja que si podía hacerme un favor y ella muy nerviosa me dice q... qué favor es ese además que se la veía una cara muy roja y estaba casi sofocada, yo la dije sin miramiento que casi podría estar preparado ya para dar un paso y me preguntaba si… pudiera tocarte los pechos mirando para otro lado y con la cara colorada.**_

_**Yukiko ya se quedó en blanco al reaccionar con la cara muy roja me dijo que si iba enserio que si ya se me veía preparado para ello y yo asentí y ella dijo con sofoco si quieres quedamos esta noche y podrás tocar incluso además llegar más lejos, nada más termine de hablar con ella me despedí diciéndola al oído a la noche te espero en tu casa y la di un morreo y Yukiko no se lo creía se pellizcaba para ver si era un sueño pero no estaba soñando era de verdad y ella con tanta emoción deseando que llegase la noche.**_

_**Al llegar a casa después de las clase busqué a Rakel para que me llevara donde el otro día que vi que era un entrenamiento de agilidad y agudeza al hacer misiones de espías, ella me decía que vale pero que mosca me había picado de hacer ese entrenamiento yo le respondí que cueste lo que cueste iba a realizar ese ejercicio hasta que me salga bien.**_

_**Rakel veía que tenía mucha confianza y ya me dijo que vale pero esta vez se me iba a complicar un poco la prueba por fallar anteriormente, yo acepte daba igual que tuviese que hacerlo más difícil con tal de intentarlo y me salga a la primera. Me preparé muy bien y me lleve comida para que no se molestara en darme algo de comer cuando terminara el entrenamiento, esta vez estaba tan seguro de mí mismo que no veía reto difícil de superar solo que tenía que poner los cinco sentidos en lo que haga.**_

_**Cuando llegue otra vez a aquella casa veía ya a Nika afuera en la entrada principal con un saco de pesas y llevaba una venda y pregunte que si los objetos que tenía al lado tenía que utilizarlos por no hacer bien la prueba de la última vez, ella con una risilla que se le escapó me contesto Ryûsei esto no es un castigo es la otra parte de la prueba de ayer que era ir a la cocina de la casa pero esta vez desde la puerta, con peso y a ciegas.**_

_**Yo me quede un poco a cuadros con el ejercicio que me manda hacer y dije confiado espero que esta vez me salga bien y no me pase como lo de ayer, Nika me dijo que si esta vez lo hiciese bien y sin rozar nada que me invita a ver su sala especial donde entrena ella yo reflexioné y al termina acepte que tenía curiosidad como entrenaba ella.**_

_**Entre de nuevo en esa casa cuando en mi interior salió una voz misteriosa y me decía que no tocara las paredes estaban electrificadas, en el suelo hay baldosas trampa que activa el mecanismo de defensa en la casa… no me lo creía era yo era mi instinto que me avisaba de todo los peligros que pasaba en momentos críticos.**_

_**Esta vez fui más ágil de lo habitual y al tener los ojos vendados notaba que agudizaba tanto el oído como mi 6º sentido, algo me decía que la cocina estaba muy cerca a solo 250 metros de donde me encontraba ahora escuche una puerta al abrir y fue la misma que me hizo perder ayer esta vez la esquivo y me metí en la cocina me quite la venda y salté de la alegría lo había conseguido.**_

_**Al mira la hora que era me fui donde Nika y dije que era muy sencillo la próxima vez me lo ponga más difícil y ella con una sonrisa me conto que mañana vuelva para que vea la sala donde entreno y te enseñare a agudizar más tu 6ª sentido, ahora que lo pienso como se pondrá Yukiko cuando vaya ahora a su casa ¿tendrá una ropa provocativa?**_

_**Mientras pensaba más rojo me ponía entonces miro Rakel con una cara de que estaré pensando y se acercó y me lo pregunto yo la dije que en nada, nada importante y me puse colorado y Rakel estaba un poco extrañada por mi forma de pensar aunque ella tenía curiosidad saber en qué cosas estaba pesando.**_

_**A mí me temblequeaba las piernas en cuando vaya a casa de Yukiko que me deparada esa hora estoy muy nervioso y todavía recuerdo lo que me dijo por la mañana " quieres quedamos esta noche y podrás tocar incluso además llegar más lejos", esas palabras nunca se me quita de la cabeza mientras andaba hacia casa de Yukiko casi llegando a la casa me paro viendo que había una mujeres atadas con cadenas y dos o tres hombres que maltrataba a las mujeres y se me puso una cara de enfado que no podía aguantar que hicieran eso a las personas inocentes.**_

_**Se pararon en lo profundo del bosque y uno de los hombre coge a una de las mujeres que la intentaba abusarla y antes de que llegara más lejos le tire un kunai que me guarde de las personas que detuve en el pasado cuando querían matar a mi hermana pues el hombre me grito niñato tu qué haces aquí y por cierto de dónde has salido, yo con cara muy seria dije que no le importa que le avisaba si toca más a esa mujer tendría consecuencias graves y no saldríais vivos de este lugar y él me decía inténtalo si te consideras muy gallito.**_

_**Había avisado con buena educación y con buenas formas pero quería siempre tomar el mal camino yo no les juzgo pero bueno con ojos vendados dije al bandido si eres capaz de tocarme sin que resulte él herido me iba por donde había venido, acepto pero no se daba cuenta que esto para mí es como un juego de niños y no quería tardar tanto que me esperaba Yukiko.**_

_**Ya estaba con los ojos vendados y dije al bandido que podíamos comenzar el duelo él fue muy rápido con una daga a darme pero yo solo esquivo muy rápidamente y le pregunte si esa era toda su velocidad, el individuo intentando una y otra vez alcanzándome con la daga pero sus esfuerzos son inútiles porque yo reaccionaba en décimas de segundo después de 20 minutos me cansó del duelo y le digo ya estoy harto de jugar ahora me toca atacar a mí con los ojos vendados y tu tratar de esquivar los golpes si los esquivas todos haré como el duelo anterior solo que al contrario.**_

_**Yo me empecé a reírme porque esta vez era yo en ataque y él no se espera donde le va a llover los golpes, el bandido me miro y dijo que cuando quiera empiezo nada más di una pisada al suelo llegue al donde el bandido y le raje en la parte de cuello me quite la venda y le dije tu no resistes mucho verdad. Sangraba el bandido que al final muere ahogándose en su sangre y dije a aquella mujer que se fuera que no la volverían a molestar más, ella contenta me responde entre sollozos dándome las gracias por la ayuda yo sonriente le dije que no hacía falta su agradecimiento y me fui a rescatar a las personas que seguían secuestradas.**_

_**Al llegar al otro extremo de aquel bosque gigantesco encontré las personas que tenía que rescatar y los otros dos me miraron y decía ¿quién demonios eres tú? yo no respondí y me lleve la cabeza de su jefe en la mano y se la tire a sus piernas y comente ya habéis visto como ha acabado vuestro jefe por tocar a una mujer que he liberado si vosotros no soltáis a esas personas de allí acabareis así o incluso peor le mostré esa sonrisa siniestra que me gustaba enseñar cuando alguien se metía o tocaba a Iza, al ver la cabeza de su líder en el suelo los bandidos sacaron sus armas y me dijeron que mereces morir niñato por matar a nuestro líder y yo de repente les dije necios ¿estáis seguros de lo que van a hacer?**_

_**Sin pensárselo dos veces me atacaron los dos al mismo tiempo y yo al esquivar les dije no aprenderéis ninguno en la vida por lo que veo, saco mis garras en una mano y al primero de los bandidos le hice pedacitos por todo el cuerpo y al otro le atravesé las garras en su tripa y cuando llegue a tocar su espina dorsal se la arranque de cuajó sin contemplaciones.**_

_**Al ver los cadáveres de los bandidos cogí las llaves que llevaban para quitar las cadenas a las personas que tenía secuestradas y dije podéis iros tranquilas porque ya no os molestarán nunca más cuando vi que el cielo estaba oscureciendo y casi a punto de llover me fui a casa de Yukiko, al llegar dije a Yukiko saludándola que si podría comer aquí y ella muy contenta decía que sí que esperará un momento me moje mucho el chaleco que llevaba y me lo quite para no coger un resfriado.**_

_**Yukiko me trajo una sopa para comer y cuando me veía que estaba sin la camiseta y el chaleco ella se puso colorada y dijo que había hecho, yo respondí mientras iniciaba casi a comer que si no me quito mi chaleco y mi camisa mojada me resfriaría por eso estaba con el pantalón solo y mis zuecos medio mojados además tenía que lavarlo porque tenía manchas de sangre y no me gustaba que se me manchará la ropa por nada en el mundo y menos mi chaleco.**_

_**Cuando termine de comer mire como estaba el cielo y veía que no iba a parar de llover asique tenía que avisar a mi hermana Iza para decir que no podría ir hasta mañana, le dije a Iza mentalmente que le diga a padre que no se enfade por no haber ido a casa y ella decía que no me preocupara que tuviera buena suerte con Yukiko.**_

_**Estaba muy confuso me quede un rato meditando cuando tengo la sensación de que hacia frio en la casa y las velas encendidas que había en la habitación donde me encontraba se apagaron directamente y vi a Yukiko con su pijama, yo me quede avergonzado porque era la segunda noche que estaba fuera de casa quedándome a dormir en casa de una amiga pero esta vez no estaba malo ni enfermo estaba estupendamente.**_

_**Yukiko se acercaba mucho a mí y se sonrojaba mucho me dijo Ryûsei ¿te acuerdas de lo que me dijiste esta mañana? yo con una cara como un tomate le dije que si me acordaba pero estaba todavía un poco inseguro sería la primera chica que la tocara y besarla, ya que la noche brillaba la luna ella se empezó a quitar la camisa y me dijo con la cara colorada no te cortes tócame los pechos y yo muy rojo y nervioso me acerque a ella y hice lo que me dijo y empecé a sentir calor en mi interior y ella empezaba a excitarse y Yukiko me dijo al oído ¿estás preparado para este paso o todavía quieres que vayamos despacio?**_

_**Yo no sé cómo reaccionar pensando que esto es un gran error pero por otro lado tenía curiosidad de que se puede llegar a hacer cuando dos personas se quieren mucho, Yukiko al mirarme los ojos comprendió que todavía aunque era valiente cuando se lo dije por la mañana veía que no estaba preparado para dar ese gran paso y me dijo Ryûsei algún día estarás preparado para eso si yo también te confieso que también estaba muy nerviosa yo no lo quiero hacer muy temprana edad pero como me entraba curiosidad para saber cómo era.**_

_**Yo dije a Yukiko calmado podríamos dormir juntos si te apetece y Yukiko acepto y nos acostamos en su cama y nos morreamos y cuando yo tenía una sensación de que alguien nos estaba observando y vi una silueta de una mujer mirando por la ventana, esa silueta la había visto antes dije pensando que me sonaba a la sombra de Rakel y con mucho sueño dije mañana cuando vuelva a casa mirare si esta Rakel y hablare con ella.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**CAPITULO 6**_

_**Me desperté muy temprano por la mañana de ayer y fui al baño pero como pensaba que estaba en mi casa me di un golpe contra la pared y me desperté cabreado y sin querer le rompí un cacho de pared a la casa de Yukiko, al despertarse Yukiko le dije que perdón no sabía que no estaba en mi casa y le destroce una parte de la habitación y Yukiko decía que un error lo tenía cualquiera no pasaba nada me tenía que haber avisado por la mañana con la nota.**_

_**Yukiko preparo el desayuno y yo me fui a afilar la katana y sacarla brillo y cuando llego Yukiko con el desayuno me pregunto: ¿quién me había regalado esa katana?**_

_**Yo dije que es mi primera arma y la trato con cariño porque era un recuerdo de mis antepasado y el último quien lo tuvo fue mi abuelo que me lo dejo en herencia antes de morir, el ultimo día que recuerdo a verle visto me dijo que me uniera al clan de samuráis que había en la familia y yo quería entrar a ver cómo eran los samuráis.**_

_**A Yukiko le pareció interesante la historia y me dijo que si todavía seguía yo en ese clan y yo le enseñe el tatuaje que me hicieron para que demostrase que era cierto lo de la historia que conté, enseñe el símbolo del clan que tenía en hombro o en el antebrazo derecho ahora que recuerdo era en el antebrazo derecho el símbolo era un circulo con 5 katanas unidas y unas letras que ponía clan kinjusama.**_

_**Mire la hora del reloj y dije a Yukiko que tengo que volver a casa me estaba esperando y Yukiko me dijo Ryûsei espero que al final algún día podamos… y se quedo muda con una mirada perdida y con la cara muy roja y la conteste si algún día cuando me quite la inseguridad haremos lo que digas te lo prometo, hice el juramento que hacia los samuráis para cumplir un pacto me senté frente a ella saque mi katana pronuncie el juramento y la volví a guardar en el acto.**_

_**Yukiko se sonrojo y miro emocionada de haber tomado al final una importante decisión, ella se acerco a mí y me beso y cada vez que recuerdo los besos que me daba sentía un pinchazo profundo en mi corazón y empiezo a descubrir lo que decía mi padre el sentimiento que llama amor.**_

_**Llegue a casa y salude a Iza y a mi padre y raudo fui a buscar a Rakel y descubrí que se durmió en mi cama la noche que me quede a dormir donde Yukiko, en mi habitación vi en el suelo como lagrimas caídas y cuando vi a Rakel estaba durmiendo con ojos llorosos que me puso triste y la desperté para hablar con ella.**_

_**Cuando desperté a Rakel me dijo como te lo pasaste ayer yo le respondí que mal y ella dijo que porque y yo me puse colorado y al final respondí que se que estabas allí mirando a ver si hacia algo con Yukiko y estaba muy preocupado por ti yo quería estar a tu lado, al escuchar eso a Rakel se le puso una sonrisa y dejo de llorar y me dijo que porque estaba entonces allí con Yukiko yo le respondí que había quedado con ella allí en su casa a dormir y que si podíamos llegar lejos claro que lo podíamos haber hecho pero al final te he sido fiel.**_

_**Y antes de seguir diciendo algo Rakel me morreo cuando sin aviso mi hermana Iza entro a mi habitación y me vio que me estaba morreando con Rakel, y me dio mucho corte que mi hermana me haya visto besarme con una chica aunque confió mucho en ella y no se lo dirá a mi padre.**_

_**Al salir Iza de mi cuarto se avergonzó de mirar a su hermano morreándose y dijo pensativa que iba cambiando pero todavía no lo suficiente para ser una persona adulta, pasaron días de cuando me quedé a dormir en casa de Yukiko hoy estamos a 28 de mayo y hoy recuerdo este día como si fuera hace 3 semanas atrás que me mandaron hacer recados hasta la otra punta de esta dimensión, llegue al lugar donde mi padre me llevaba a comprar siempre pero esta vez solo cogí los encargos que había pedido mi padre.**_

_**A la vuelta vi un portal extrañamente en una parte de una casa abandonada que estaba en el centro del pueblo, al andar a ese portal vi a mi amigo Volka y me dijo que estaba haciendo por este pueblo yo le conteste que no era asunto suyo pero el pesado me seguía y le pegue una patada y por error le envié a ese portal y fui a rescatarle porque no sabía a dónde le enviaba y también porque Volka me debía una después de pagarle a la prostituta que le siguió.**_

_**Me adentre a explorar esa dimensión y mis ojos no me creía en donde me había metido, era como un paraíso y la gente era normal y parecen humanos se parecía como la tierra pero más pequeño lo que me impresionaba más de ese planeta era que había más mujeres que hombres y Volka con una mochila que siempre llevaba encima empezó a fotografiar a las chicas de ese planeta.**_

_**Yo me informe en que planeta estamos y que dimensión es al ver una chica que estaba dirigiéndose a un edificio la pregunte ¿quién es el que manda en esta dimensión y cual es este planeta? La chica extraña me respondió que estábamos en la dimensión FT-102 y el planeta que estamos se llama Calamyts y ella era la qué mandaba en este planeta, mi nombre es Ayry por cierto ¿quién son ustedes y de que planeta y dimensión venís? **_

_**Yo respondí que éramos de la dimensión de la vía láctea y nuestro planeta era la Tierra y me presente mi nombre es Ryûsei y ese colgado que está a mi lado echando fotos y grabando a las chicas se llama Volka es un placer conocerte Ayry, Ayry estaba un poco perpleja por mi compañero Volka siempre estaba echando fotos comprometedoras a las chicas y yo con la cara roja de la vergüenza que estaba pasando le di un puñetazo en el estomago diciendo que dejara de hacer el cafre.**_

_**Ayry se rio al ver al pobre Volka que le estaba pateando y lo que paso es que apareció Singeki de la nada que no supe cómo había llegado a esta dimensión sin un portal y Singeki sin previo aviso pego a Volka porque creo que Volka le rompió la consola hace 1 mes y medio y se escapo para que no se diera cuenta, Ayry me dijo que si podría hablar un momento a solas conmigo yo acepte pero le dije antes a Ayry que espero que no tenga algo raro que ver y eso significaba que no quería tener relaciones sexuales con ninguna chica hasta que tenga la edad adulta.**_

_**Ella me dijo que tranquilo que no tenía pensado en hacer eso y le leí la mente y era justo como me estaba imaginando primero me iba a pedir que la hiciese un trabajo para detener a la gente que quería conquistar este planeta y que luego me recompensa con lo que yo deseara y lo malo es que aunque todavía no estaba preparado para hacerlo mi deseo era que quiero probar a hacer el amor con una mujer que ame y de momento a quien más amaba por ahora era a Rakel pero lo de mi amiga Yukiko era una atracción sensual, pero mi otro deseo era matar a gente y hacerme en un gran asesino de personas profesional pero yo mataría a las personas que hacen el mal no matar por placer y ser un cruel y sanguinario asesino.**_

_**Ayry sorprendida de cómo estaba pensando y se puso un poco colorada porque ella tenía pensado en haber si pudiera tocarme mi cuerpo desnudo y además de pensar en eso se ponía cada vez más excitada y estaba salida porque hace ya un tiempo que ella no tenía hombre y llevaría por lo menos 25 años sin tener relaciones con los hombres aunque en el planeta donde estaba solo el 5% eran hombres y todos ya estaban casados, y ella estaba viviendo con su hermana pequeña y su madre en el palacio que estaba en las afueras del pueblo y Ayry quería vivir en otra dimensión y conocer cosas nuevas pero no quería dejar a su madre y hermana solas en este lugar.**_

_**Después de estar en mis pensamientos le pregunte a Ayry de porque me había llamado y Ayry paró su pensamiento y me dijo que tenía un problema gordo y necesitaba a gente para que le ayudase, yo me quede con una cara que me salía una risilla siniestra y luego pregunte ¿quiénes son los que quieren conquistar este planeta?**_

_**Ella un poco nerviosa me respondió que era gente de una dimensión cercana que conquistaba dimensiones y planetas para conseguir recursos que nunca hayan tenido en su planeta, entonces puse una sonrisa y dije a Ayry que si la gente que quiere invadir este planeta son fuertes. Ayry me decía como puede ser que un humano este muy interesado en medir fuerzas con monstruos y yo le conteste que yo no eran un humano pero se veía mi forma de humano le dije yo soy un demonio y que yo no temó a nadie sean de donde sean, ella riéndose me dijo que no se creía que existan demonios yo respondí si estas tan segura dile a alguna de tus mejores guerreras que se enfrente a mí pero yo no haré daño.**_

_**Ayry llamo a la mejor guerrera que tenía y me dijo que si estaba seguro de que podrás derrotarla, yo de cachondeo saco mi venda y le digo voy a luchar con los ojos vendados para que veas que no hago trampa hazme una prueba que tenga que escribir algo. Yo me puse la venda mientras Ayry me dijo que hiciese esa cuenta me llevo a la pizarra, y yo puse un 2 sabiendo que no era cierto y que supiera que no veía nada de nada.**_

_**Al acabar la prueba llamo a la guerrera y me intentó atacar con una rapidez brutal y cuando me miro que sonreía se paró en seco y empezó a temblar, empezó a notar un aura abrumadora aunque Singeki le daba igual lo que yo hacía pero quería ver el combate para ver cómo me manejaba. Yo al ver que ya estaba temblando dije a Ayry si esta chica es su mejor guerrera porque no parecía que fuese fuerte y Ayry me contesto que si de verdad fuese un verdadero diablo podría matarla sin piedad yo le respondí que aunque sea un demonio yo no mato por matar yo ayudo a quien lo necesite como dices que tú necesitas ayuda te ayudare, ahora dime qué aspecto tienen eso forasteros y Ayry se acerco y me dio un cartel donde aparecían los 2 criminales por lo que leí eran hermanos y Singeki me dijo que esta vez me ayudaría para que no me divirtiera yo solo sonrió él.**_

_**Yo ya sabía que pasaba cuando Singeki sonreía de esa forma era que el que se enfrente a él en batalla no salía vivo y en esos momentos me vino un recuerdo de cuando estaba en el colegio observe a Singeki desde lejos y vi que la gente le tenía miedo pero uno que acabo de llegar como no sabía nada de él el muy tonto le desafío a una pelea, yo me reí desde lejos porque ya sabía quién iba a ganar y cuanto tiempo duraría el combate y Singeki miro al nuevo y se rio de la tontería que dijo y contesto que sería el único necio que se mete con él sabiendo todo el mundo porque le temen.**_

_**El chico nuevo le ataco por las espaldas y Singeki le cogió el brazo y se lo partió y dijo que si me pensabas ganar pegándome de espaldas es que eres idiota al mirar al árbol me decía Dead ¿dónde está Volka que quiero entretenerme un rato con mi mascota preferida? yo respondí que se había escondido por el bosque donde había una cabaña abandonada a lo lejos y Singeki de lejos me decía gracias y fue corriendo en busca de Volka y mire a aquel pobre muchacho y le repare su brazo y me fui a dar la vuelta con Yukiko si la encontraba a veces.**_

_**Al terminar el recuerdo dije a Ayry que no se preocupara que nosotros haremos que esos 2 no vuelvan a pisar este planeta ni ninguno más, dije que hora es a Ayry y ella me decía que eran las 6:30 de la tarde y yo dije que vuelvo a mi dimensión que mañana volvería y me fui con Singeki y Volka.**_

_**Al llegar a nuestra dimensión dije a Singeki si debemos de ayudar a esa dimensión y él me responde que si porque había una tienda que le gustaba mucho y no quería que desapareciera, yo solo me interesaba salvar de allí una tienda donde vendía bollos de crema y cuando termine de ganar a esos locos me tomare unos bollos de allí para saber cómo saben al llegar a casa mi padre dijo que si le doy los pedidos que hizo y yo se los di y me fui al baño para refrescarme y calmarme.**_

_**Al estar meditando con mucha tranquilidad note que alguien estaba en el baño en ese momento cuando este yo y pensando con los ojos cerrados dije con una sonrisa Rakel se que eres tu sal de donde te hayas escondido, y ella no daba crédito se preguntaba que como sabía que era ella y yo me levante me acerque a un sitio donde parecía que no había nada y doy un beso al aire pero en realidad le di un beso en la boca y respondí a Rakel recuerda que me entreno mi 6º sentido y ya sé donde se mete.**_

_**Y también estaba desnuda y me puse colorado y ella decía Ryûsei algún día tendrás que afrontar a tener relaciones sexuales conmigo o cualquier chica, al escuchar eso me ponía rojo como un tomate y nada más termine el baño me fui a cenar y después me fui a la habitación.**_

_**Mi hermana Iza me preguntaba siempre todas las noches sobre mi día a día y hoy dije a Iza que si me podía guardar un secreto y que no se lo contara a padre y ella asintió y dijo cual era ese secreto, yo le explique a Iza todo lo que paso cuando pase por el portal que tenía que ir mañana para ayudar a la chica de ese planeta para que no fuese invadido y luego no fueran a nuestra dimensión para robar nuestros recursos.**_

_**Al ver la hora dije a mi hermana Iza que me dejara dormir que mañana me esperaba un día muy ajetreado y quería ir a esa dimensión descansado para luchar contra uno de los sujetos que estaba en la foto, mi hermana se despidió y fue a su habitación y yo empecé a descansar cuando note que Rakel venía a mi cuarto yo ya le dejaba sitio para que se tumbara no hacía falta que me contara que tiene que protegerme.**_

_**A la mañana siguiente me levanté temprano y fui a donde vivía Singeki aunque cuando iba por ese sitio la gente me tomaba por un demonio debilucho y siempre se burlaban de mi solo por ser del inframundo, pero la mayoría de las personas que me dijeron eso le pegue una patada en la cabeza y las mande volando pero ya casi me respetaban porque alguien comenzaba a decir que yo era amigo de Singeki y todos mostraban respecto al amigo de Singeki.**_

_**Llegue a la casa de Singeki y cuando llamé uno de los soldados de Satanás me ataco pensando que era un bandido o un asesino, y yo le pegue un puñetazo para pararle porque me estaba poniendo nervioso y apareció Singeki que se había retrasado porque se paso toda la noche jugando al juego nuevo que se compro en Calamyts.**_

_**Cuando termino de estirar nos fuimos al portal y Volka corriendo quería venir con nosotros pero Singeki le tiro una granada en la biblioteca del infierno y nos adentramos al portal y luego se cerro, Volka decía gritando que eso es injusto ellos pasándoselo bomba mientras que yo no puedo ir a espiar a las chicas en un baño público y también iba a grabar a las chicas cuando se desnudaban y el sería la pared donde no se podría descubrirle.**_

_**Llegamos a las afueras de Calamyts y mire donde estaba Ayry y ella estaba metida en el ayuntamiento porque hoy era el día en que iban a invadir su planeta, Singeki y yo esperábamos para saber dónde van a aparecer yo me fui al monte más cercano para meditar y Singeki paso la mayor parte jugando con la consola pasaron 2 horas y mientras yo afilaba tranquilamente la katana y Singeki estaba con otro juego porque ya se lo había pasado el anterior empezó a temblar el suelo del planeta y Singeki y yo nos miramos con una sonrisa ya han llegado.**_

_**Cuando vimos que venían pero no iban solos iban con mucha gente para conquistar más rápido ya entendía porque nadie había sido capaz de detenerlos porque no eran 2 personas solos, al llegar ellos me puse en medio y me dijeron que quién era yo y que no me pusiera en su camino si no quisiera acabar muerto yo con media sonrisa dije que se están equivocando yo no acabaría muerto sino que yo acabaría con todos ellos si no se fueran de este planeta pronto.**_

_**Los otros se rieron y me dijeron que iba a hacer un simple humano contra todos nosotros yo entre sonrisa yo no dije que estuviera solo y de repente aparece Singeki saltando desde una montaña y con una sonrisa como la mía aunque reconozco que su sonrisa era más maniaca que la mía pero a mí no me disgustaba eso, y uno de los hermanos grito que daba igual si fuéramo los que fuésemos que iban a conseguir su propósito de conquistar este planeta y luego ir a nuestra dimensión a conquistar la Tierra.**_

_**Solo escuchar Singeki y yo estas palabras nos enfurecimos y dijimos los dos a la vez atreveos a venir a ver si conquistáis este planeta, los hermanos enviaron a sus secuaces pero Singeki se cargo a la mayoría y yo me cargué a los secuaces que quedaban. Estaba alucinando los dos hermanos dijeron que como puede ser posible que sus mejores hombres estén siendo derrotados por 2 patéticos humanos, Singeki me dijo cuál de los 2 te eliges para cargártelo yo respondí que quería el de la derecha que notaba que tenía algo importante y quería descubrirlo para saber qué es lo que esconde.**_

_**El hermano pequeño me dijo serás capaz de vencerme con tus fuerzas de humano y yo con una sonrisilla le dije que yo no soy un humano aunque tengo la apariencia le dije que era un demonio y pensando que estaba de broma se echó al suelo de la risa, al ver que se reía de mí me cabreo y le saco la forma que era mi autentica forma un demonio de 3 cuernos y con ojos rojos mirando con odio y avise que yo esta vez no iba a ser generoso con nadie cuando me enfadan.**_

_**Singeki mostro un poco de su fuerza al hermano mayor pero él no quería mostrar todo su poder porque le parecía un muñeco de trapo en sus manos, yo cuando comencé el combate con el hermano pequeño y me lance hacia él con las garraspara acabar rápido pero vi que era muy hábil esquivando por fin después de unos cuantos años me enfrento a un rival digno aunque para Singeki no era nada pero yo entrenaba mucho y necesitaba luchar con más astucia y energía.**_

_**El hermano mayor casi derrotado por Singeki decía que ese chico no tendrá oportunidad contra mi hermano pequeño que ocultaba una fuerza increíble que no resistiría ni un golpe, veo que el hermano pequeño no se rendía y cabreado me corto con una cuchilla en la cara y comencé a sacar mi poder oculto de demonio y me envolví en un aura roja y con ojos rojos dije esta vez te has pasado de la raya y ahora pagaras con tu vida por hacerme un tajo en la cara.**_

_**Saque las alas y comencé a atacar pero más rápidamente de lo que atacaba habitualmente y Singeki al observarme me dio un poco de visto bueno pensó que si entrenaba como yo podría llegar muy lejos su espíritu es increíble aunque nunca será más fuerte que yo, seguía pegando con mucha fuerza y velocidad al hombre contra quien luchaba aunque le hacía efecto seguía con las garras y le cortaba las piernas y le rompí los huesos del brazo.**_

_**Seguía desquiciándome con las garras rajándole por todas partes mientras que le brotaba la sangre de todos los lados y todavía no quería parar de cortarle aunque me agotaba de atacar me calme intente darle una oportunidad me volví en apariencia humana saque la venda me lo puse en los ojos saque la katana y dije un poco sonriendo si me das me rendiré pero si doy yo te matare, aunque me miro con cara de rabia sabiendo que le había echó rajas en toda la parte del cuerpo y casi no se mantenía en pie pero saco las fuerzas que le quedaba en su interior y dijo que no me burlara de él como me vas a dar con una venda en los ojos.**_

_**Corrió a darme con la cuchilla para rajarme el cuello pero yo riéndome le dije pobre no sabes que puedo saber donde estas me agache cuando se acerco y yo le corte con la katana en su tripa y cayó al suelo inmóvil yo dije uno menos Singeki acaba con ese que queda vivo, y al ver a su hermano muerto él otro no tardo en intentar atacarme pero Singeki dijo que su rival no era él sino yo y al comenzar el combate yo vi como se cargaba a ese individuo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y Singeki me dijo hemos acabado ya volvemos a casa le respondí que fuera el que yo comunicaba a Ayry que ya no se tenía que preocupar por esos dos porque estaban muertos y Ayry me agradeció la ayuda y al final me fui a mi dimensión para descansar un poco tenía un sueño horrible.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**CAPITULO 7**_

_**Era 7 de junio de 1516 ya casi con las vacaciones de verano empiezo a recordar cosas que me llegaron al alma y no sé por dónde empezar a contar recuerdo que me fui al colegio por la mañana y estoy empezándome a preocupar por mi padre estaba cambiando, se estaba comportando de forma diferente no me regañaba cuando venía tarde bebía con frecuencia y veía a mi padre con mujeres que no conocía.**_

_**Yo fui a hablar con Volka para saber si él sabía algo al respecto pero no sabía nada y fui a ver si Iza sabía algo de porque padre se comportaba así y ella con lágrimas en los ojos decía que no tenía ni idea de que le estaba pasando, yo le dije que por su bien fuese a casa de madre para que no sufriera mucho y no tuviera un trauma y ella asintió pero me dijo que la fuera a visitar de vez en cuando y yo dije que vale y además le llevaría algún regalo de vez en cuando y yo intentaba cuidar yo solo a mi padre. Entonces fui a hablar con mi tío Zeus y me dijo que hacía Ryûsei porque vienes al Olimpo y yo le respondí que mi hermana debe de vivir con mi madre por un tiempo porque mi padre estaba cambiando y no sabía que le pasaba, y Zeus acepto porque le dije a recordar que si hiciera algo por el me dejaría entrar al Olimpo o a mi familia menos a mi padre por ser violación de territorio.**_

_**Yo estando en clase pase todas las horas distraído del ¿por qué ese comportamiento tan extraño? Seguía muy pensativo en el recreo y vi a Rakel en un árbol sentada en las ramas y se acercó a mí y me dijo con una cara preocupada Ryûsei tengo que hablarte de un tema serio, yo asentí con la cabeza y fui con ella a la casa negra que estaba en donde el colegio pero estaba prohibido entrar llegamos allí y pregunte a Rakel que porque mi padre tenía un comportamiento diferente al de los años atrás.**_

_**Ella contemplando nerviosa no sabía por dónde empezar yo le explique que empiece por el principio que sabía de lo de mi padre y con quien estaba antes de estar con la hija de Artemisa que se llama Perséfone, me comentó Rakel que mi padre salió con una chica bella cuando era joven y que al principio la trataba como a una reina y ella se veía ilusionada por estar con él.**_

_**Yo pensaba que mi padre solo había conocido a una chica pero me equivoque sé que me ocultaba algo pero me hice estas preguntas en la cabeza ¿Qué relación tiene con Nika? ¿Por qué no se hablan si eran amigos? Tenía tantas preguntas que me puso peor la situación y empecé a marearme y dije a Rakel que me iba a sentar un rato que me sentó mal la comida, al sentarme en el césped dije a Rakel que prosiguiera con la charla y Rakel dijo que al principio mi padre y esa mujer estaban felices y no pasaba nada malo.**_

_**Y después antes de que nacieras no te preguntarías porque tú y tu hermana sois un poco diferentes yo pensando que era yo más de mi padre y mi hermana salía más a mi madre, pero Rakel dijo tragando saliva Ryûsei lo que te voy a contar ahora no te resultara fácil oír esto pero tienes que saberlo y pregúntaselo a tu padre cuando habléis en privado.**_

_**Yo escuche con atención a lo que Rakel se disponía a decir me conto que Perséfone en realidad no es tu madre ella te crio como si fueses su hijo pero en su interior ella solo tiene a su hija Iza, yo en blanco dije entonces yo soy el hijo de la mujer que estaba antes con mi padre y ella asintió con ojos de preocupación para saber cómo podría reaccionar.**_

_**Al principio sentía como una furia descomunal y dar sin querer a todos los que estén cerca de mi menos Singeki y el chico misterioso que todavía no conozco su nombre porque ellos me matarían, y luego empecé a tener una depresión grande y dije a Rakel que si podría irme a casa un momento a hablar a solas con mi padre Rakel me quería acompañar por si me sucediera algo y yo dije con una voz de enfado que esta vez no intentara ir conmigo no quería esta vez estar con ninguna persona y ella sintió lastima de que descubriera la verdad.**_

_**Antes de no ver a Rakel dije que yo le quería y algún día podría estar a solas con ella para que demostrara mi sentimiento por ella y me aleje y Rakel al menos sentía por una parte de alegría porque ya no importara que estuviese con una chica ni tocarla, ni besarla, ahora solo quería que averiguara de quien soy realmente, ya llegando a casa sentí como alguien estaba en peligro pero primero quería hablar con mi padre antes de rescatar a la persona que estén atacando, secuestrando, ect…**_

_**Fui a donde la habitación de mi padre y llame a la puerta y mi padre dijo quién es yo respondí soy Ryûsei tengo que hablar contigo padre sobre un asunto muy importante él me dijo que pasara y vi a mi padre que estaba viendo la televisión y me pregunto qué asunto te preocupa hijo, le dije a mi padre muy serio padre se lo que hiciste en el pasado yo no soy hijo de Perséfone y me podrías contar de quien soy hijo en realidad y mi padre a no tener que ocultarme más me dijo Ryûsei siéntate en esta silla y charlaremos un rato de este tema.**_

_**Me senté en el sofá y me preparo un té por si las cosa me ponían nervioso pero yo siempre meditando en la montaña me hacía coger confianza cuando algo iba mal, mi padre con ojos de preocupación me miro y dijo que si había conocido a una mujer llamada Nika y me quede un poco con la mirada hacia el suelo y asentí con la cabeza yo nunca iba a mentir a mi padre.**_

_**Me dijo mi padre con voz entrecortada que primero conoció a Nika cuando era joven en un bar que había en este pueblo llegando casi las afueras del límite del inframundo, él que cuando vio a Nika sintió como una flecha en su corazón y fue hacia ella para decirla que le gustaría salir con ella y Nika acepto porque veía que era un buen hombre.**_

_**Yo dije a mi padre que tiene que ver lo de salir con Nika y en que me pregunta que si conocía a Nika y mi padre me dijo que no le interrumpiese y me siguió contando la historia, salió con Nika entonces y la llevo a sitios que le gustaba y mientras él veía sonreír a Nika él se sentía feliz pero un día paso algo increíble que a escucharlo él le cambio su vida para bien porque Nika le dijo que estaba embarazada y Hades se sintió con una alegría tremenda.**_

_**Al escuchar esa parte de la historia me acordaba de una cosa que era cierta que fue cuando vi a Nika por primera vez era la reacción de ver a mi madre después de tanto tiempo sin saber nada de ella, mi padre al final me lo resumió todo en pocas horas que se conocieron, vivieron un romance hasta que nací porque cuando tenía 2 años ya no estaba a mi lado Nika.**_

_**Aun así mi padre me crio solo porque Perséfone aunque me trataba bien yo notaba que me faltaba algo en la casa y el cariño de mi madre aunque sea sustituido, y al año después de tener mis 3 años nació mi hermana Iza para mi Perséfone será una madre por haberme criado pero nunca será mi madre biológica.**_

_**Terminando de pensar dije a mi padre un poco enojado que paso cuando nací yo y porque se separó de Nika y el casi no podía responderme porque recordar todo aquel dolor le hizo llorar, era la primera vez que veía a mi padre triste y ver su cara con lágrimas en los ojos y yo intente consolar por ser el hijo yo me preocupaba de que cambiara para mal pero comprendí que recordar el pasado es doloroso y se tendría que olvidar.**_

_**Al terminar la charla me pare solo a decir a mi padre que hare que no sé nada de esto por el momento pero algún día tengo que hablar con Nika y abrazarla como madre e hijo que somos, abandone mi casa y me dirigí a donde se escuchó el grito de socorro y yo no pude ir y cuando llegue al lugar de donde escuche el grito había dos cosas tiradas en el suelo una de ellas era de Rakel era un coletero que siempre le veía puesto y lo otro era como el emblema de un clan rival y había una carta incrustada en el árbol.**_

_**Mire al árbol a ver que ponía la nota y comencé a leerla:**_

_**Desafío para Ryûsei tenemos a tu querida amiga Rakel todavía no le hemos hecho nada aun, tienes que ir a la dirección escrita de esta nota para enfrentarte a nosotros si te niegas a venir antes de matarla la violaremos sin piedad y no sabrás nada de ella nunca más. Intenta detenernos tu solo a ver si eres capaz te destruiremos sin que puedas hacer nada para salvarla, aunque si vas o no depende seguramente íbamos a violar a tu amiguita hala busca a ver si nos encuentras pringado.**_

_**Al terminar de leer sentí en el corazón que empezaba a enfurecerse y nada más me encontraba con los de ese clan iba a eliminarlo muy dolorosamente, fui a la dirección que estaba escrito pero antes mire donde podrían poner a Rakel para salvarla de eso bastardos e hijos de la madre porque quería arrancarles sus malditas almas y destruirlas con mis propias manos.**_

_**Acampé en una zona que justamente se encontraban los sujetos de ese clan y vi a Rakel atada y amordazada en el árbol de enfrente y estaba semidesnuda, cuando contemple eso me entraba ansia por matarlos ya pero me calme y pensé con la cabeza no intentar hacerlo alocadamente vi a Rakel la hable telepáticamente y me miro donde estaba yo y la dije que tranquila que voy a solucionar esto y ella decía que es un poco peligroso que sí tendría suficiente fuerza como para rescatarla y yo le asentí la cabeza para que lo comprendiera.**_

_**Antes de atacar dije a Rakel que lo había pensado mucho y que quisiera tener un compromiso para que cuando tenga la edad adulta directamente estuviera casado con ella, y ella con lágrimas en los ojos asentía con la cabeza para que estuviésemos prometidos y sin más palabra me abalance sobre 2 chicos que murieron rápidamente con una raja en su cuello.**_

_**Cuando empezó a salpicarme la sangre comencé a despertar mi poder demoniaco y los otros 3 se acercaron para pegarme y uno de ellos tenía un machete pero yo con katana riéndome decía si estás seguro de intentar matarme con ese juguetito estas muy equivocado le corte ambas piernas le rebane el pescuezo y le corte la mitad de la cabeza, los otros 2 empezaron a asustarse al verme totalmente manchado de sangre de los que asesinaba y encima con aquella sonrisa siniestra que les ponía todo aquel que me provocaba y decía limpiando la sangre que tenía en la katana ¿quién de vosotros 2 será el siguiente que mato para beber su sangre? **_

_**Ellos no se ponían de acuerdo para ver quien luchaba pero yo me adelante y me cargue a los 2 con las garras y bebí toda esa sangre para tener ataques de frenesí asesinando sin control de los que me molestaban, pensé que había acabado con todos y me dispuse a salvar a Rakel cuando apareció un hacha de la nada y la cogí al vuelo para que no dañara a Rakel y vi al jefe del grupo que esa cara la reconocí cuando me enfrentaba a ella siempre era a muerte y fue la última vez que le deje con vida me equivoque en esos momentos pero esta vez no le perdonare por lo que ha hecho y esta vez se acabara para siempre. **_

_**Con el que me iba a enfrentar se llamaba Jurni era del clan Kiotosuna que eran rivales del clan kinjusama, siempre competían para ver que clan del inframundo era fuerte y eso es porque habían tantas guerras entre estos clanes. Al mirar a Jurni le sonreí y dije con una voz de loco que zanjamos el asunto para saber que clan es más fuerte con un combate a muerte y Jurni contemplando mi rostro se rio y dijo pero Ryûsei tu siempre fuiste el más débil de tu clan estas seguro en poderme derrotarme, sonreí de nuevo y dije inténtame matarme si soy muy débil que creo que te llevaras una sorpresa hermosa y Jurni con un enfado grande al oír esa provocación se abalanzó hacia mí como un toro bravo.**_

_**Yo con la venda me vende los ojos y dije necio has caído en mi trampa vas a morir lenta y dolorosamente después de lo que has hecho a Rakel no vas a mereces piedad ninguna morirás como un auténtico samurái, al llegar hacia mi le corte el tendón de Aquiles y Jurni se cayó al suelo y le saque los ojos en la carrera y al escuchar mi risa diabólica Jurni me pidió piedad sabía yo que ese cobarde pediría la piedad pero en vez de eso le arranque la lengua para que no pudiera hablar.**_

_**Me quite la venda y empecé a tortura hasta matar a Jurni que su final fue un poco desagradable y ahogándose en su propia sangre antes de que cerrara sus ojos le enseñe su corazón arrancado, al morir Jurni se me quito la rabia volví donde Rakel y nada mas desate sus brazos la bese con todas mis fuerzas y dije a su oído nunca te dejare sola y jamás me volveré a separarme de ti y Rakel se alegró tanto que cuando terminara de abrazarla y besarla iba a aceptar el compromiso que le dije por telepatía que ella esperaría para cuando sea mayor casarme con ella.**_

_**Mientras caminábamos hacia mi casa me pare un momento y pregunte a Rakel el día que me quede en casa de Yukiko ¿qué fue lo que vio?, Rakel casi sonrojada dijo que vio que no tenía camiseta y a Yukiko vio que no tenía ropa interior y que si pensaba en hacer el amor con esa chica.**_

_**Yo explique a Rakel que ella era una amiga y me gustaba experimentar que como era sentir tocar el cuerpo desnudo de una chica, pero realmente a la chica que quiero besar y algún día llegar a tener algo serio es contigo Rakel y ella se puso muy colorada y sentía emoción de haber elegido a ella.**_

_**Llegue a casa a la hora de cenar vi en la entrada unos zapatos desconocidos entre y dije a mi padre que me iba un momento al baño para limpiarme que estaba sucio y encima con manchas de sangre de los sujetos, al terminar de bañarme me puse mi ropa y me fui para la cocina a echar la ropa sucia cuando encuentro a Nika hablando con mi padre sobre lo que sucedió en el pasado.**_

_**Llegue salude como de costumbre y empecé a cenar tranquilamente y mire hacia Nika un instante para saber si ella sentía alegría o tristeza, pare de comer durante un corto periodo de tiempo y dije a Nika que si alguna vez quedo con algún chico cuando era joven y ella con un poco de vergüenza dijo que si pero que luego más tarde le rompió el corazón.**_

_**Yo comente a Nika si que pudiera sentirse molesta que si cuando conoció al chico se quedó embarazada al mantener relaciones con ese chico, y ella que no podía ya aguantarse más de las preguntas dijo Ryûsei puedo hablar contigo en privado un momento después de terminar de cenar y yo respondí que si podía no tenía sueño.**_

_**Al terminar de cenar le lleve a Nika a mi habitación para que pudiéramos hablar tranquilamente sin molestar, Nika nerviosísima no sabía que decirme porque no sabía exactamente cómo iba reaccionar y empezó hablando de mi padre que cuando le conoció era una persona maravillosa y sensible que cuidaba a cualquier chica y ella se sentía feliz de haber conocido a un hombre así.**_

_**Yo con la historia me estaba quedando observando los aspectos a ver si lo que me conto mi padre concuerdan con los que me está contando Nika, total que ella se enamoró de mi padre y un día me tuvieron a mí ellos sentía felicidad por ser padres pero a Nika la felicidad le duró poco.**_

_**Yo le pregunte que porque te duro poco la felicidad y ella me respondió entre lágrimas tu padre me fue infiel y tú al nacer no podía cuidarte yo sola asique tome la decisión de dejar a tu padre que te cuidase con esa chica que veía que se había enamorado, yo me acerque a Nika y le di un abrazo y dije llorando que entonces es verdad tú eres mi madre y ella asintió con la cabeza y me devolvió mi abrazo.**_

_**En ese momento pensé en todas las cosas que recuerdo de ella cuando era un bebe cuando me cantaba para dormirme, cuando tenía hambre quien me daba el biberón, y por muchas cosas que no puedo recordar con facilidad.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**CAPITULO 8**_

_**Yo me hago en esta pregunta ¿quién soy realmente?, esa pregunta me resonaba en la cabeza durante varios meses.**_

_**Al levantarme una mañana sin saber en qué día estamos mire en un calendario que se encontraba en la cocina y era 25 de diciembre de 1516, otro año que miraba al colegio después del último que fue al principio muy bueno en esta vez me pareció un poco especial el segundo año porque seguía Yukiko a mi lado y además conocí a su hermana que se mudó a su casa a finales del verano.**_

_**La hermana de Yukiko era diferente a ella su cuerpo siempre iba rodeado de llamas y a veces tenía disputas con Yukiko para ver quién era la que conquistaba a más chicos, y al verme a mí con su hermana Yukiko me dijo que como me llamaba yo respondí Ryûsei y le dije que cual es su nombre y ella me responde Zui.**_

_**Yo conocí a Zui en el colegio un año después de conocer a su hermana Yukiko lo más extraño era que sus poderes eran opuestos una era de hielo y la otra controla el fuego, Zui me dijo que hacía con una chica como su hermana y yo respondo que a su hermana Yukiko la conocí en esa caseta negra que estaba en el patio y era zona prohibida y que al principio no quería ser amiga de ella pero al final mira me acompaña a todas partes.**_

_**Zui con cara roja le dijo a Yukiko que si me había visto desnudo y Yukiko al enterarse de que decía Zui se puso la cara roja como un tomate y dijo que si en una ocasión vio que estaba semidesnudo arriba me vio pero quería verme abajo pensó ella y sin querer sangro ella por la nariz, Zui al escuchar eso dijo a Yukiko al oído que tenemos que invitar a Ryûsei a que se quede a tu casa a dormir y con alegría Yukiko me comento sonrojada si pudiera pasar la noche con ella y yo respondí que esperase un momento que iba a hablarlo con mi padre.**_

_**Le dije a mi padre telepáticamente si podría quedarme en casa de una amiga y el alegre decía que si y que mi hijo se está haciendo un hombre solo faltaba enrollarme con una chica, le asentí con la cabeza a Yukiko se puso contenta y fue a donde Zui para darle la noticia de que iría a pasar la noche con ellas Yukiko se puso colorada pero Zui se empezó a acalorar.**_

_**Yo estuve con Volka, Singeki y el chico que todavía no se presentó, aunque yo quería saber ya cómo se llamaba pero todavía no quería darme el nombre porque no confiaba mucho en mí todavía.**_

_**Singeki y el chico siempre tenían un entretenimiento que era pegar a Volka y saber quién le enviaba más lejos yo me quede observando y pensativo por lo que me conto Nika hacía meses era mi madre pero yo todavía no la reconocía como madre aunque en mi interior se alegraba al verla, yo me puse luego con una consola que recuerdo que quite a mi hermana Iza la consola para jugar un rato a ver cómo va aunque me distraía de las cosas para que no pensase o me preocupase demasiado.**_

_**Al final el chico que nunca me hablaba fue hacía a mi presentándose decía que se llamaba Zenix y yo respondí que yo soy Ryûsei y encantado de conocerte, y yo sabía que tarde o temprano algún día el hablaría conmigo al final.**_

_**Al terminar las clase me dispuse a dar una vuelta en el pueblo a ver si había algo interesante que hacer, mire a un grupo en un tablón de anuncio donde la gente ponían recados para la gente que necesitaba trabajar.**_

_**Entre tanta gente vi a Volka poner también un anuncio y yo como si fuera invisible me puse a ver qué es lo que pone en el anuncio de Volka, cuando lo vi me puse un poco rojo cuando veo que Volka se aleja de la multitud dije a Volka que si podía venir un momento por favor y el asintió con la cabeza.**_

_**Al estar alejado del centro del pueblo le grite que porque porras a puesto ese anuncio y Volka sonriendo dijo que necesitaba chicas para una película, me acerque y le pegue un codazo en el estómago además dije que era un pervertido sin remedio ¿cómo se le ocurre contratar chicas menores de edad para esa película?**_

_**Volka intentaba sobornarme con dinero y yo le di una colleja y dije que no me puede comprar con dinero y además soy insobornable y te mereces una patada en toda la cara, Volka dijo que si me sentía feliz que iba a quitar ese anuncio pero de repente vi a unas cuantas chicas que estaban buscando a Volka para la película y yo casi furioso me fui al monte para relajarme.**_

_**A mitad de camino vi a una extraña chica con una carta en la mano que iba pasando y al llegarme a cruzar con ella la soltó y ella seguía su camino yo vi la carta la cogí y se la quería devolver pero se fue muy deprisa, pero lo más extraño era que la carta para quien iba dirigida era para mí y yo al principio sentía un poco de nerviosismo porque pensaba que me estaban espiando.**_

_**Pero luego me puse a leer la carta:**_

_**Estimado Ryûsei:**_

_**Me complace informarte que has sido seleccionado por los pecados capitales para ser un aprendiz de pecado capital, reúnete con nosotros el 5 de enero de 1517 a las 12:00 en esta dirección y procura que estés solo y no te sigan allí aparecerá alguien en la fuente con un cartel.**_

_**Atentamente: Anónimo**_

_**Al ver la carta pensaba que estaba de broma pero vi la fecha y era correcta me quede un poco perplejo, y Singeki sabrás algo de esto por si acaso voy a preguntárselo para que me diga de que va todo eso de la carta.**_

_**Fui a casa de Singeki pero en ese momento me abrió su padre y me dijo que Singeki estaba en un sitio especial y no podía salir, entonces se lo pregunte a él dije Satanás ¿tú sabes algo sobre los pecados capitales?**_

_**Satanás me dijo si no tenía nada que hacer que entrara y me lo comentaba en privado yo entre y me senté para escuchar atentamente a Satanás, él me hablo que cuando nacemos los demonios teníamos diferentes pecados y que para saber cual tenemos nos hacen una prueba para saber que pecado somos y esas pruebas se hace con la edad de 8 a 10 años.**_

_**Yo ya tenía los 8 años y mi hermana 5 años pero no pensaba que yo pudiera llegar a tener un pecado capital en mi interior, pregunte a Satanás si su hijo Singeki tiene pecado capital y él me respondió que si era el de la ira yo no tenía ni idea de que Singeki tuviese pecado capital me quede impactado.**_

_**Se hacía ya de noche y quede con Yukiko y Zui a su casa a dormir y dije a Satanás que entonces iré a esa reunión para saber que pecado era yo, Satanás me pregunto que antes de que me fuera ¿tú sabes cuantos pecados hay?**_

_**Yo le respondí con prisa si hay 7 que son: ira, soberbia, envidia, pereza, avaricia, gula y la lujuria y dije a Satanás gracias por hablarme de este tema y me fui como un rayo a casa de Yukiko, Satanás quedo sorprendido y dijo pensando este chico se dará cuenta en un futuro que le espera la vida de lujuria.**_

_**Al llegar a casa de Yukiko llame y estaba que se me iba el alma por falta de oxigeno y al abrir la puerta apareció Zui con los pechos al aire y yo al mirar empecé a sangrar por la nariz, Zui se le puso la cara roja y me dijo que pasara y al pasar dije a Yukiko que si ella estaba vestida y escuche su voz diciendo un momento que ya salgo del baño.**_

_**Entonces me fui al salón a ver un rato la televisión y en ese momento puse el canal 83 y como no reconocía la película de Volka a kilómetros porque vi a aquellas chicas en donde estaban buscando a Volka mientras yo le echaba la bronca de convencer a niñas pequeñas de que hiciera esa película, y nada más escuche los pasos de Yukiko cambie de canal al de las noticias entonces Yukiko al verme nervioso me pregunto que estaba viendo antes y yo respondí una película de Volka que me parecía aburrida.**_

_**Entonces Yukiko me dijo que su hermana Zui estaba haciendo la comida que si le ayudaba a poner la mesa para no tener luego que ponerla, yo como me aburría un poco fui a la cocina y empecé a coger los cubiertos para tener la mesa puesta y solo se sirva la comida, a Yukiko le pregunte con cara de avergonzado porque su hermana Zui estaba desnuda en la casa y Yukiko respondió que estaba en una edad que era descarada y además se sentía excitada cuando la miraban con perversión.**_

_**Recuerdo que Volka me grabo cuando estuve enfermo y no hice nada pero después de darme cuenta de lo de Zui empecé a tener sospecha de que estaba espiando y dije a Yukiko que iba un momento al baño, cuando estaba en su pasillo donde tenía una ventana mire y notaba una lucecita roja y con una sonrisa le tire una cuchilla en el objetivo de la cámara y Volka gritando que le pagase la cámara y dije que si no se iba inmediatamente que llamaba a Singeki a contarle que estaba molestando a lolis y encima las grabaste para una película picante.**_

_**Al escuchar eso Volka salió escopeteado del lugar luego volví donde estaba Yukiko y dije que perdón por la tardanza que me había perdido por un momento porque no sabía dónde estaba el baño, Zui apareció en ese momento con la comida y dijo que ya podemos comer buen provecho y al oído Zui me dijo que luego me quería ver en su cama y yo al escuchar eso me puse tembloroso porque era la primera chica que me estaba acosando.**_

_**Debo de reconocer que Zui cocinaba muy bien porque todo lo que hizo estaba rico y al acabar le dije a Yukiko que me dormiré en el salón esta noche no tenía ganas de dormir en una cama, llego las 12:00 de la noche y yo durmiendo en el sofá tranquilamente cuando veo una sombra que se acercaba hacia mí y abrí los ojos era Zui que estaba desnuda casi puesta encima de mí.**_

_**Me di un salto de los que nunca doy y la dije con cara colorada ¿qué demonios hacia? Y ella avergonzada decía que nunca ha experimentado tener relaciones sexuales con un hombre, y como me veía dormido se quería aprovechar de aquella situación y yo con la cara roja digo ¿por qué todas las mujeres que están conmigo cerca quieren mantener relaciones sexuales? **_

_**Zui se rio y contesto a mi pregunta dijo simplemente es porque tú tienes algo que excitas a la mayoría de las mujeres, al escuchar eso empecé a pensar sobre la carta de los pecados capitales y cuando caigo en la cuenta antes de irme se los dije a Satanás y me daba la impresión que mi pecado tenía algo que ver con la lujuria.**_

_**Yo intente recordar lo que Hades me dijo que cuando cumpliera los 10 años tendría que hacer una prueba que estaba expuesta por él, aunque nada más vaya a aquella reunión me dirán que pecado capital llevo y que pruebas tendré que hacer aparte de asígname a un guía de pecado capital.**_

_**Zui todavía se acercaba a mí y yo tenía que decirla que yo todavía no estaba preparado para dar el paso de tener sexo con alguna, ella con una sonrisa me decía tarde o temprano tendrás que hacerlo es ley de vida y no debes ni tener miedo ni tener vergüenza.**_

_**Al contemplarla me dio un morreo y se fue a su cama contenta y dice piénsatelo tranquilamente lo que te comento, yo me extrañe y recuerdo que tenía que hacerlo con Rakel cuando estuviera preparado y no me acordaba que Yukiko le dije que también que mantuviera relaciones sexuales con ella.**_

_**Al despertar la mañana siguiente me ocurrió algo extraño no sé cómo aparecí en la habitación de Yukiko en su cama con Yukiko y con Zui, antes de sobresaltarme mantuve la calma y fui para el sofá pero sin querer le roce a Yukiko su pecho y despertó al contacto.**_

_**Cuando Yukiko me vio en su cama y con Zui me dijo que demonios hemos hecho yo le respondí que nada aunque yo no me acuerdo yo lo que recuerdo es que estaba dormía en el sofá tranquilamente después de que Zui fuera a su cama yo volví a dormir, luego cerca de la cama en el suelo había una carta escrita y la leí haber de quién era y al terminar de leer la carta tuve una sensación de quién fue el responsable de eso ¡VOLKA!**_

_**Me desperté de muy mal carácter que me fui antes de que se despertara Zui me despedí de Yukiko con una carta para que no se preocupase, iba mirando por todo el camino buscando a Volka por la estupidez que hizo tenía ganas de arrearle unos cuantos mamporros en la cabeza.**_

_**A lo lejos vi a una persona con una máscara azul que cubría su rostro y fui a preguntar dónde estaba Volka, por las señas que me hizo porque él no puede hablar me dijo que lo encontraría en la calle Marintux yo no me conocía muy bien el pueblo y quería decirle que por donde esta esa calle y él tenía prisa no podía pararse tanto tiempo.**_

_**Al mirar por las calles no tenía ni idea de que hora era asique fui para mi casa a comer y luego seguiría buscando esa calle para que cuando encontrara a Volka le cantara las cuarenta, llegue a casa a las 3 de la tarde me puse a comer y cuando eran la de la tarde volví a salir para encontrar la calle y al llegar vi algo que me impresiono muchísimo.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**CAPITULO 9**_

_**Eran las 8 de la tarde del día 27 de diciembre de 1516 andaba por las calles en busca de Volka por entrar en una casa ajena y encima escribir una carta y ponerme en la cama de mi mejor amiga con ella al lado y su hermana, empezaba a hacer frio pero a mí no me importaba ya que estaba acostumbrado a esas temperaturas y cuando estaba andando a oscuras vi a lo lejos en las calles bajas una luces que tenían en un bar.**_

_**Al llegar a la zona mire si estuviera en algún lado con alguna fulana para entretenerse y le pillaría yo de espaldas y se la ganaba las ostias por doble, y cuando mire en un callejón que hacia esquina con el bar vi a una muchacha llorando sentada en la calle y fui para saber que la pasaba.**_

_**Me acerque y la saludo y le pregunte ¿qué hace una chica aquí sola llorando con este frio en la calle? me respondió que estaba ahí porque no quería volver para su casa, yo le dije y tus padres no te echaran de menos y ella con ojos llorosos me dijo que sus padres habían muerto en un accidente de coche.**_

_**Yo sentí lastima por la joven me acerque y le di un poco de comida porque tenía mucha hambre y cogí una ramillas y con mi dedo lance una chispa de fuego para que estuviera cómoda y calentita, y la pregunte qué ¿cómo te llamas? Ella me respondió que se llamaba Malie y la pregunte qué ¿por qué no vuelve para su casa seguro que alguien de tu familia se estaba preocupando?**_

_**Malie me dijo que vivía con su tío pero se escapó por la razón de que su tío era un alcohólico, drogadicto y trataba muy mal a las mujeres, me dio un vuelco al corazón a oír que esa chica estaba siendo maltratada y dije porque no se lo conto a la policía y ella respondió que la policía no hacían caso a una niña.**_

_**Estaba un poco enfadado por lo que me contaba y Malie me dijo que se intentó escapar una vez y cuando su tío la pillo además de pegarla la violo y ella resistiéndose para que no fuera abusada pero sus intentos fueron inútiles, eso cuando me llego al alma le dije ahora vendrás conmigo a mi casa a pasar unos días y yo te protegeré nunca más abusaran de ti lo prometo.**_

_**Justo en ese momento vi a un hombre que se acercaba a lo lejos a nuestra dirección y Malie reconoció el rostro de aquel hombre y se puso a mi espaldas con terror, mire y al llegar el hombre dijo vaya Malie al fin te encuentro te he estado buscando por todas partes y me puse en medio y dije ¿quién es usted?**_

_**Él me dijo que no era asunto mío que solo quería que volviese su sobrina a casa y me gire y vi la cara aterrorizada y con lágrimas de Malie, puse mi katana por medio y dije enfadado Malie no va a ningún lado acosador maltratas a tu sobrina eres lo peor y encima abusaste de ella y yo te enviare al infierno.**_

_**Al terminar se escuchó un enorme silencio y de repente oigo una risa del hombre diciéndome anda que niño más valiente pretendes luchar contra mí para salva a mí sobrina que la uso como si fuera mi prostituta sin tener que pagarla, me enfade y dije tú eres un capullo y encima intentaba hacerte que huyeras pero no vas a vivir por intentar acosar a una menor me avance con katana en mano y se lo clave en el estómago.**_

_**El hombre teniendo mucho miedo grito compasión que no volvía a acosar más a su sobrina pero como me lo dijeron muchas veces cogí de la katana y le destripe por completo, luego le arranque los órganos para verse morir con mucho sufrimiento y al final casi con los ojos cerrados le corte la cabeza y Malie un poco asustada pero con alegría me dijo que muchas gracias por protegerla de su tío y yo respondí que ya estuviera tranquila su tío no la molestaría jamás.**_

_**Pensando por la noche que comenzaba a hacer mucho frio dije a Malie que nos refugiáramos a una casa abandonada cerca si no morimos congelados en la calle, ella siguió a mi lado y dijo que donde puede haber una casa abandonada cerca de este pueblo yo recordé que siempre al paso de este pueblo había una montaña con cascada y era donde me iba a meditar después de los trabajos de Zeus o Poseidón.**_

_**Llegamos en la zona montañosa a las 2 de la mañana y había una niebla espesa en ese camino yo me puse al lado de Malie por si había un secuestrador o asesinos que andaba en estos caminos para matar a gente que pise su territorio, pase a la oscura y húmeda cueva y Malie me decía que ella ahora que no tiene a su tío no sabía a dónde podría estar porque sola de momento no quería estar.**_

_**Yo intente pensar por unos minutos y le dije que podría trabajar en el orfanato que está cerca de mi casa porque allí nunca le faltaría de nada, Malie agradeciéndome todo lo que echo por ella me dijo que algún día agradecerá de la ayuda que he ofrecido.**_

_**Pasaron las horas y Malie se durmió al instante pero yo estaba además de confuso un poco distraído sobre el tema de Nika puede que reaccione el instinto de que sea mi madre pero por otra parte quería yo saber porque no me hablaron de que se conocieron en el pasado y luego Nika abandono a mi padre, tantas vueltas fui un momento afuera de la cueva y mire en los alrededores por si había algo interesante me encontré lobos aullando a la luna que brillaba con un color rojizo aunque me extraño que hubiera luna roja cuando quería volver a la cueva para descansar algo cayó del cielo y investigue a ver qué fue lo que era.**_

_**Pensaba que podía ser una persona, o un monstruo e incluso era un cometa que cae a la tierra para investigar ese material, llegue al punto donde impacto el objeto y me acerco para saber que era y cuando vi que era como un humano pero con alas dije que hace un ángel en esta zona se habrá extraviado.**_

_**Antes de volver en la cueva donde estaba Malie vi al ángel malherido y le lleve a la cueva para que descansara sin que nadie de afuera le molestara, llego el amanecer y la primera luz que recibo después de no dormir en toda la noche vi que Malie despertó y me dijo que ¿por qué no me durmiera un poco? Notaba que estaba muy cansado y el ángel no se iba a despertar y dije a Malie si ve que se despierta el ángel que me avise, no tarde en dormirme y al llegar casi el ocaso me despierto y veo que el ángel estaba esperando y Malie había buscado algo de comida.**_

_**El ángel misterioso me dijo tú debes de ser Ryûsei ¿me equivoco? yo respondí que si yo dije que hacía aquí en la Tierra y porque ha venido, me comento que tenía una cosa importante que contar a una mujer que siempre te acompaña y yo respondí te refieres que tienes algo para Rakel y el ángel misterioso asintió con la cabeza y parecía un poco nervioso.**_

_**Fui a mi casa para ir donde estaba Rakel y de mientras dije al ángel que primero voy hacer una cosa que era llevar a Malie al orfanato para que trabajase como cuidadora al entrar y hablar con el dueño acepto encantado en que se quedase vi ya que tenía un hogar mejor y Malie me dio las gracias y me dijo que en el futuro me lo agradecerá, al volver a mi casa veía que Rakel estaba a mi espalda y le comente sobre el ángel que se cayó en el monte donde me refugio en caso de que este exhausto y medite con total tranquilidad.**_

_**El ángel se presentó a Rakel se llama Jaz y venia con una noticia de una de sus hermanas que había desparecido en alguna dimensión y venía a informarlo, Rakel a escuchar eso empezó a preocuparse mucho por su hermana desaparecida y yo pregunte a Rakel ¿de qué hermana estás hablando? Ella me conto que en su familia eran 5 hermanas y ella era la mediana y la que ha desaparecido era su hermanita pequeña, Rakel se llevaba bien con todas sus hermanas y a la hermana que más apreciaba era la pequeña y yo por la promesa que le dije cuando la habían raptado me puse a decir al Jaz que ¿dónde fue la última vez donde vio a la hermana de Rakel? **_

_**Jaz me comento que estaba jugando con ella en el parque de su dimensión pero luego vieron un misterioso portal abrirse en donde estaba ella apareció una mano misteriosa se la llevo y se cerró el portal y no se sabe nada más de ella de momento, Rakel me pidió ayuda y yo acepte porque a mí me gustaba ver a Rakel feliz y me parece muy fuerte que hayan raptado una niña un desconocido sin saber qué es lo que quería.**_

_**Además que todavía recuerdo cuando raptaron a mi hermana y eso me enfureció porque odiaba a la gente que secuestre a personas inocentes sin ningún motivo y encima lo que me entraba más coraje que abusaran sexualmente por su propio interés a niñas que no tenía culpa de sus problemas, Jaz me comento que si tuviera que investigar a todas las dimensiones para buscarla iba a ser un poco complicado o decir una misión imposible yo pensé y dije a Rakel que iba a buscar a unos amigos para que me ayude aparte de buscar yo y ella.**_

_**Me fui a casa de Singeki para saber si se encontraba en casa al llegar llame a la puerta y apareció Singeki diciendo que haces aquí y yo le respondí que si no estaba ocupado era para saber si podía ir conmigo a investigar donde había desaparecido la hermana de Rakel, él se lo pensó un poco y luego acepto aunque quería estar entrenado para ser más fuerte luego fuimos por donde vivía Zenix y esta vez hablo Singeki de la situación yo estaba buscando a Volka y de repente le veo encima del tejado de mi casa y grito ¡Volka baja un momento que te necesitamos en una urgencia!**_

_**Cuando ya nos reunimos los 4 por primera vez fuimos donde se encontraba Rakel y Jaz y comenzamos primero a investigar de si fue uno solo o se trataba de una organización para eliminar a los chicos más fuertes antes de que cojamos la totalidad de los poderes aunque Volka no tenía ningún poder pero si tenía suerte y daba igual si le disparaban o cualquier cosa que con su suerte esquivaba o nunca podía tocarle salvo que le pegara Zenix, Singeki o yo en la cabeza o cualquier parte del cuerpo, bueno nos dividimos en 3 grupos: Singeki y Zenix se fueron en todas las dimensiones del sur, Volka y Jaz fueron a las dimensiones del norte y Rakel y yo nos fuimos a todas las dimensiones del este.**_

_**Por si alguien sabía algo de algún lugar donde se podrían encontrar a la hermana pequeña de Rakel nos teníamos que comunicar telepáticamente, y si había gente que se dispusiera a atacarnos tendríamos que usar nuestras armas en caso de que sea necesario y no hubiese tontos que nos desafiasen sin saber quiénes somos.**_

_**Yo me preguntaba si Rakel algún día la podría ver combatir contra alguien para saber cómo pelea, aunque esperemos que cuando encontráramos a su hermana sin que la hayan abusado porque se encontrarían una cosa desagradable al verme muy cerca y Rakel al verme pensando cuando cogería el cabreo me cogió de la mano y me dijo tranquilízate sé que estoy segura que no la habrán hecho nada malo.**_

_**Buscamos varias dimensiones en varias horas pero no encontramos ninguna pista al llegar casi la noche Volka dijo que vio un sitio raro en la dimensión Nicran54, vio una especie de nave y adentro tenían a muchas niñas y mujeres metidas allí dentro como esclavas.**_

_**Entonces Rakel al mirar por el cristal vio a su hermana allí atada en un poste de madera que estaba en la sala y nos dijo que como vamos a rescatar a su hermana sin que enterase los guardias del castillo, yo pensé en una idea pero entonces Singeki y Zenix actuaron por instinto y a mí al final no me pareció mala idea entramos por la fuerza y empezó una batalla aunque solo duraba decimas de segundos porque Singeki y Zenix fueron muy rápidos y no daban oportunidad de defenderse.**_

_**El líder de esa banda avanzo en dirección a Singeki y Zenix pero yo me puse en medio y dije enfréntate a mí porque contra ellos no tienes posibilidades y contra mí a lo mejor me puedes matar, el hombre se quedó confuso y me dijo que si me estaba burlándome de él y yo con mirada siniestra dije prueba a ver si te estoy mintiendo y además te doy la ventaja que voy a vendarme los ojos saque del bolsillo mi bonita venda de color roja y me lo puse en los ojos.**_

_**El hombre además de mirarme diciéndome que estoy loco se estaba enfadando porque me lo estaba tomando a guasa y me estaba mofando de lo débil que era, pero aprendí por primera vez que no me metiera con alguien un poco más fuerte que yo porque me dio un puñetazo en el estómago y luego con su cimitarra me rajo el pómulo porque aparte el cuello para no acabar muerto me quite la venda de los ojos y me toque la cara y veía que caía sangre.**_

_**Dije con voz seria lo reconozco tú has sido el único que me ha tocado con los ojos vendados y encima me has hecho una herida en la cara y empecé a notar aquel aura que me recorría en el interior cuando me enojaba más de lo normal, dije con voz cabreada esta vez me pongo enserio contigo nunca he tenido un combate de gran nivel asique no me decepciones al luchar.**_

_**Estaba rodeado por aquella aura roja hacía ya tiempo que no me sucedía desde lo de mi tío Poseidón que casi acabo herido pero lo bueno no hice que estuviera en otro pueblo, y me dijo con una risa que si me creyera que podía ganarle solo con esa cosa roja redondeándome por el cuerpo que iba sobrado y con sonrisilla dije que entonces intentaras pegarme otra vez a ver si esta vez iba a tocarme.**_

_**Intento acercarse active como una cosa que veía su movimientos y empecé a utilizar los puños con mayor rapidez a su cara y el impresionado dijo que no eres una personas normal, me cogí un cabreo dije otro tontaina que no se entera que soy un demonio pero tengo apariencia de humano porque nunca uso mi parte demoniaca por una promesa que hice a mi padre cuando tenía 2 años.**_

_**Ya estaba cansado de ver la cara a este idiota y comencé a cargar un ataque fuerte y lo hice a una velocidad que casi no lo notaba cuando veo que el echaba mucha sangre de la boca, y lo mejor que hice fue pegarle el pisotón partiéndole todo el cráneo que dejo el suelo un gran charco de sangre y me empapaba los zuecos de sangre y al desatar a la hermana de Rakel.**_

_**Rakel fue a donde su hermana abrazándola fuertemente y saco sus lágrimas yo estando cerca de Rakel y nunca la vi llorar y me fui a que estuvieran a solas y me alegre un montón por rescatarla, al darme la vuelta se fue Singeki y Zenix pero Volka seguía y encima grababa porque pensaba mal y yo le pegue una patada que le mande a la otra punta de un pueblo y me largue de allí y antes de irme Rakel dijo que muchas gracias por la ayuda y yo dije que no hacía falta que me las diese y ande hasta mi casa.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**CAPITULO 10**_

_**Es 5 de enero de 1517 y casi ya tenía los 9 años, eran las 9 de la mañana me faltaban 3 horas para reunirme con los pecados capitales y estaba empezando a ponerme nervioso porque no sabía que impresión iba a dar, desayune y mi padre me dijo que ya casi tenía la edad suficiente para hacer el ritual que mi padre me dijo que pasaba de la infancia a la edad adulta mi hermana dijo que si podría hacer ese ritual conmigo y mi padre se lo negó porque solo era para varones y mi hermana Iza se enfadó mucho decía que no era justo.**_

_**Al terminal me fui a donde la fuente porque en la carta decía que esperaba allí que alguien me esperaba con el cartel fui tranquilamente cuando me encontré con Yukiko que iba hacer unas compras y yo la acompañe hasta un cierto punto por si acaso me vigilaban los pecados capitales, le dije a Yukiko que cuando salga que hiciese como que no me conociera para no levantar sospechas y ella asintió con la cabeza extrañamente.**_

_**Ya era las 11:55 horas me quedaban 5 minutos para que fuera a la 1ª reunión de los pecados capitales para que me presente como nuevo aprendiz, mire a los alrededores para saber cómo era el visitante pecado capital pensaba que podía ser un chico que me acompañe en todo el camino y mostrándome cosas para que aprenda un poco.**_

_**Llego las 12 y ya empezaba a sudar mucho y me temblaban las piernas cuando vi una silueta a lo lejos con un cartel que ponía Ryûsei y esa silueta me parecía que era la de un hombre pero me equivoque rotundamente, era una mujer que iba de color verde y me vio que miraba extrañado y me dijo ¿tú eres Ryûsei?**_

_**Yo asentí con la cabeza y de pronto me dijo que la siguiera entonces la seguí a ver dónde iba a empezar la reunión y ella me dijo que el camino es muy largo que me podría preguntar unas cuantas cosas, yo tenía timidez y dije tímidamente porque me escogieron como pecado capital ella me respondió que es porque cada 1000 o 1500 años cuando nace un niño tiene oportunidad de coger el pecado capital o por el caso que sucede a veces se elige al azar el pecado capital y había casos extraño que alguien tenía un pecado secundario por ser hijo de reyes.**_

_**Entonces yo pienso que además de tener un pecado principal obtengo un pecado secundario pero yo tenía duda de saber cuál serían los pecados que tenga, llegamos a las afueras del pueblo y me dijo la mujer ya estamos lejos para que no nos ve nadie hizo una señal con los dedos y apareció un portal de la nada y me dijo sonriendo entra en este portal que no tenemos todo el día y además que como lleguemos tarde se enfadara Histeria y nos echará el sermón.**_

_**¿Quién es Histeria? pregunte sin saber porque sentía temor al ver la mujer y ella me responde Histeria es el pecado de la ira y es la mandamás de los pecados capitales, yo no me creía que una persona sola pudiera meter miedo pero me equivoque demasiado tenía que reconocer que daba mucho miedo.**_

_**Al entrar en el portal vi una sala muy grande con sillas y había 6 personas sentadas y faltaba una cuando dijo la mujer cabreada ¡llegas tarde envidia y encima traes al muchacho con mucho nerviosismo! Al verla reconocí esa cara en algún lugar que fui y empecé a caer en la cuenta que era la mujer que estaba en la casa con Nika y me hizo perder el desafío, Histeria me miro y dijo eres Ryûsei verdad lo sé porque choque contra ti en la casa de mi hermana Nika y además te di el golpe porque apareciste de repente cerca de mi puerta de la habitación.**_

_**Yo empecé a temblar y no me mantenía en pie e Histeria dijo tenemos que hacerte unas pruebas para saber que pecado tienes ve ir a la fuente de los pecados capitales sin usar tus poderes ni tu poder demoniaco, asentí y fui andando con un poco de tranquilidad y me fui a afuera y comencé a dudar un poco de donde ir a la mitad del camino me encontré con una mujer morada que estaba semidesnuda y estaba apoyada en un faro.**_

_**Me acerque a ella y pregunte por donde se iba a una fuente y ella respondió que lo siento no sabía dónde es, estuve un poco decepcionado fui andando para a ver si me encontraba con alguien más por ese camino pero no me rendía tenía que encontrarlo por mis propios medios.**_

_**Al final cuando llegue a un fuente vi una carta tirada abajo del pedestal de la fuente la cogí y cuando leí la carta me enfade porque me habían enviado aquí para nada tenía que ir a la sala que había al lado de donde se reúnen que era como una especie de habitación que había en un hospital, cuando llegue otra vez al castillo donde se reúnen los pecados capitales y dije quién fue el gracioso que escribió la carta y entonces descubrieron que era Singeki que al verle quería gastarle una broma al nuevo e Histeria empezó a decirle que dejara de hacer tonterías pero Singeki iba a su rollo y no la hacía ni caso.**_

_**Me dijo Histeria que entrase en ese cuarto que esperara durante 1 hora y así sabrá que pecado tendría, entre en ese cuarto solo y no sabía qué hacer en esos momentos asique me puse a meditar para estar tranquilamente a la hora salí del cuarto y la dije que si ya sabe que pecado capital tengo.**_

_**Histeria se extrañó mucho porque no vio en mi otro pecado capital ella sabía que en mi interior mantenía la lujuria pero el secundario estaba dormido y ella quería saber cuál es el otro pecado capital tendría, cuando la gula me miro y dijo algo desagradable de mí entonces de golpe se activó el segundo pecado e Histeria ya se dio cuenta cual era el secundario era la ira y me veía tener la katana en mano para rajar a la gula por la mitad pero en ese momento Histeria me paro y dijo que ya era suficiente.**_

_**Entonces me dijo Ryûsei ya sabemos que aprendiz de pecado capital vas a ser por pecado principal es la lujuria, al escuchar las palabras de Histeria yo ya casi estaba convencido de lo que era como comprendía que todas las mujeres querían estar a mi lado y deseosas de querer mantener relaciones era mi pecado capital a cada chica que estaba cerca intuía ella las ganas desesperadas de querer sexo.**_

_**Pero me dijo Histeria de repente que tenía un segundo pecado que era la ira y yo no supe nada de eso pero solo con acordarme de luchas intuía la rabia que invadía mi cuerpo y la sed de sangre que me impulsaba el aura que me rodeaba, empezaba ahora a comprender muchas cosas de mi vida aunque todavía tenía cosas que aprender y no iba a ser sencillo entonces se acercó la mujer de morado con una risilla y me dijo yo ya sabía que ibas a ser mi aprendiz porque yo en tu interior ya lo notaba y no quería decir nada porque está prohibido decirle a los nuevos los pecados que tienen antes de revisarle en la habitación.**_

_**Me presento entonces me llamo Jainy y seré tu guía en el pecado capital la lujuria y mis pruebas son muy fáciles a no ser que seas muy vergonzoso y tendría que entrenarte mucho para quitarte la vergüenza y yo un poco rojo dije al final tendré que experimentar con alguna mujer verdad, Jainy afirmo pero podría elegir a la persona que yo quisiese pero yo dije que si podría hacer la prueba un poco más tarde porque tenía que trabajar con mi tío Zeus que ya estaba impaciente y entonces aceptaron pero no podía alargar la prueba más de 90 días.**_

_**Atravesé el portal hasta el Olimpo y tuve que decir a mi tío Zeus que si alguna vez podía descansar de los trabajos porque estaba muy liado en el tema de que ahora además de las prueba de los pecados capitales trabajar y entrenar con mis tíos tenía muchas cosas en mente pero en hacer cosas importantes era lo más difícil que hubiese hecho en la vida, avanzaron 2 meses sin darme cuenta y me faltaba ya 1 mes para empezar las pruebas de la lujuria, estaba sentado en la cama meditando cuando note que me abrazaba alguien en mis espaldas era Rakel que me agradecía por lo de ayudar a su hermana y me dio un beso en la boca entonces antes de que fuera de mi cuarto la agarre del brazo y dije a Rakel que si podría hablar un momento a solas con ella y Rakel dijo que escuchaba entonces empecé a poner colorado y Rakel me miro y ya casi notaba lo que quería pedirle.**_

_**Rakel acercándose a mi suavemente me dijo al oído Ryûsei está ya preparado para hacer eso sin contemplaciones y yo con cara roja respondí puede pero tengo que hacerlo porque al final me obligaran en la prueba de pecado capital, y Rakel sonriendo dijo entonces ahora te das cuenta de porque te lo decía era por tu propio bien entonces te espero por la noche que será tu día especial y mi agradecimiento por ayudar a mi hermanita.**_

_**Me puse rojo pero esta vez ni sangre por la nariz ni tenía vergüenza y ya comprendía las palabras de Jainy, fui a donde los pecado capitales y cuando llegue al castillo busque a Jainy y dije que si nos ponemos ya con las pruebas que quería empezar a quitarme vergüenza y ella con una risa me dijo a ver cuánto eres capaz de aguantar sin ponerte caliente y sin pasar vergüenza de la desnudez humana.**_

_**Llegue a pensar esta vez por mí mismo ya no creía que fuera tan infantil por pensar en no hacer las cosas que debía madurar, siguiendo a Jainy me pregunto que antes de nada respetaba a las mujeres yo dije que sí y daría igual si me convirtiera en pervertido seguiría respetando a las mujeres aunque Volka será el que siempre me saca de quicio pero bueno no pasara nada en mirarle haciendo el ganso.**_

_**Estábamos Jainy y yo en la puerta y me dijo antes de entrar estas totalmente seguro de que estas preparado para la prueba yo hice con un gesto diciendo que adelante me daba igual como seria la prueba, al abrirla vi un cuarto y me dijo con una risilla entonces entra a la habitación vacía mientras yo te espero aquí tienes que pasar al menos 1 hora encerrado y encima la habitación a oscuras.**_

_**Le dije a Jainy enserio que esta es la prueba pues me parece muy fácil y ella con sarcasmo me dijo entonces si es sencillo entra y estate muy tranquilo como si quisieras estar sentado en la oscuridad meditando, entonces entre al cuarto y Jainy me cerró la puerta y yo estaba muy nervioso pero me tranquilice pensando en lo que pasara esta noche con Rakel y estaba muy interesado ya en experimentar los deseos de tocar a una mujer desnuda.**_

_**Al rato en todo el pedazo cuarto que estaba en la oscuridad note como la presencia de varias personas además veía con ojos nocturnos a dos chicas desnudas acercando a la posición donde me encontraba, y empezó a brillar algo en mi interior de color morado se notaba que el sello se había roto y ya se activó mi modo lujuria la cabeza no me dejaba pensar con claridad porque cuando se acercó una de las chicas por instinto me abalancé sobre ella y notaba como mi cuerpo estaba entrando un ardor que desconocía y no puedo describir con exactitud las cosas que hacía.**_

_**Jainy esperando en la puerta sonrió y dijo mentalmente Ryûsei has aprendido un primer paso en la lujuria nunca actúes pensado en las consecuencias debes seguir tus instintos primarios, ella escucho a las mujeres empezaban a gritar de placer pero en mi cabeza no me reconocía a mí mismo yo nunca hubiera sido capaz antes de llegar más lejos de tocar a una chica desnuda y ahora me estaba enrollando con dos mujeres solo por ser una prueba.**_

_**Me notaba que ya empecé a cambiar de forma de pensar ahora tenía las ideas de que si grabara Volka a mujeres desnudas le dejaría tranquilo eso siempre y cuando no fuera algunas de mi esposas en el futuro, al terminar la hora Jainy abrió la puerta y yo me encontraba sudando y las chicas estaban tiradas en la cama agotadas y Jainy me dijo con sonrisa has aprobado tu primera prueba veo que al final no me equivoque a la hora de escogerte.**_

_**Yo con guasa dije estabas segura de que me retiraría en el intento verdad me veías que iba a fracasar pues esta vez lo he hecho de forma que no me he rendido, se notaba que me encontraba con más fuerzas que nunca y vi que ya empezaba a atardecer y decía a Jainy mañana me pondrás otra prueba igual ¿no? y ella con gracia si será un poquillo más difícil pero no tendrás dificultad alguna.**_

_**Me despedí y volví a casa con tranquilidad pero cuando estaba llegando a casa me encontré con un rival que no veía en 5 años era mi primo Zex que era hijo de mi tío Poseidón y me dijo Ryûsei te hace un combate y yo respondí con una sonrisa pero si ya sabemos quién va a ganar, pero lo que me impresiona que había entrenado más de lo normal y quería un combate a muerte y yo dije con mirada siniestra vale pero no te reserves nada porque si no estarás perdido.**_

_**Zex ataco sin ninguna piedad y vi lo rápido que iba esta vez y dije vaya veo que te subestime has mejorado bastante pero sin embargo, no me puedes vencer solo con esos ataques y para darte ventaja no usare mi katana no la necesito solo usare la mano y pronuncie grinnomante y mi brazo se volvió como una guadaña y además estaba electrocutada.**_

_**Solo necesitas un solo golpe para matarme a no ser que mueras rápidamente antes que yo entonces Zex corrió lo más rápido que pudiese hacia mí y me congelo parte de la pierna izquierda pero yo pille con mi brazo la parte de su tobillo derecho y encima se paralizo y Zex no podía mantener el equilibrio, me empezaba a reír maléficamente y dije primo te di una última oportunidad pero la has desaprovechado adiós Zex y con mi brazo además de rebanarle el cuello y salpicarme de sangre en la cara y ropa le cogí el corazón y le absorbí sus poderes de agua porque ya no nos necesitaría más.**_

_**Al terminar llegue a la casa cansado y ensangrentado por llevar arrastras el cuerpo de mi primo sin vida tenía que llevarle al Olimpo pero no estaba en condiciones de estar moviendo a alguien, al pasar en casa con Zex muerto me miro Iza y dijo que hacía ensangrentado y porque llevaba a Zex en la mano yo dije Iza llama a padre y dile de mi parte que entierre a Zex y que lo lleve al Olimpo yo ahora tengo que ducharme y quitarme esta sangre.**_

_**Llegue al baño y me puse en medio de la fuente para capacitarme la concentración de relajación porque pensar en la prueba de Jainy me resulto un poco vergonzoso y me sentía con ansias de tocar a las mujeres desnudas, medite tranquila y profundamente y note la presencia de Rakel que ya estaba dentro y dije con sonrisa Rakel veo que esta vez quieres ducharte conmigo ¿verdad?**_

_**Ella estando en donde la roca me dijo vaya se nota que eres muy bueno sabiendo donde me pondría aunque mejor nos duchamos, cenamos y luego para tu habitación para nuestra promesa y miro al lateral con una cara sonrojada y nerviosa yo mirando también me puse como tembloroso porque sería la primera vez que duerma con una chica en mi cama y encima en hacer el amor.**_

_**Terminamos el baño y mi padre me dijo Ryûsei ya he hablado con tu tío Poseidón y quiero decirte que has hecho bien en matar a tu primo Zex, mientras comíamos mi padre me conto que Zex se estaba volviendo esquizofrénico y quería el poder de su padre pero antes fue a por ti porque tú eras el que tenía en mente detenerle.**_

_**Ya que llegaba las 11:30 de la noche dije a mi padre que si podría ir a mi cuarto quería meditar tranquilo deje mi plato y cubiertos en la pila de la cocina y después me fui al cuarto, llevaba unos 30 minutos meditando hasta que sonó la puerta de mi habitación era Rakel que ya empezaba a temblar todo su cuerpo y miraba con una cara rojiza.**_

_**Yo dije con los ojos cerrados ven Rakel que quiero sentir como late tu corazón y seguramente gozaras del placer por cómo te prometí cuando te rescate o como me comentaste un día hace casi 2 años que algún día haría el amor con la mujer que deseo y esa mujer eres tú, al escuchar esto Rakel estaba entusiasmada y a la vez roja como un tomate no podría creer que me escuchaba decir esto y se acercó más a mí y a mi cuerpo.**_

_**Rakel se empezó a desnudar y me dijo veo que tu día ya ha llegado estás preparado para tener sexo con mujeres, se acercó tanto que ya empecé a sentir otra vez la extraña sensación que me envolvía en mi interior el mismo ardor de deseo que me invadía por todo el cuerpo y cogí a Rakel y empecé a tocarla su hermoso cuerpo.**_

_**Estaba ya con el frenesí de excitación solo pensaba en una cosa clara mientras que Rakel se sentía una felicidad, además Rakel estaba gimiendo de placer pero yo de repente escuche como unos pasos que se acercaban a mi habitación sin más preámbulos tape la boca a Rakel y me detuve para saber quién era el que llamaba a la puerta.**_

_**Mi hermana Iza dijo Ryûsei puedo pasar te quiero comentar algo a cerca de padre y yo con una voz entre cortada dije hoy no me siento de humor Iza ya me lo contaras mañana, Rakel estaba tan excitada que siguió con lo suyo y yo intentaba pararla porque no quería que se enterase mi padre o mi hermana y mi hermana un poco preocupada me dijo estas bien Ryûsei te noto algo extraño y yo dije no es el cabreo y el agotamiento del entrenamiento.**_

_**Entonces Iza me dijo que vale mañana me lo contaría y antes de irse me pregunto que si había escuchado algún ruido extraño y yo con una cara excitada dije n... no porque me lo dices seguramente s… sea de la calle, y mi hermana extrañada se fue para su habitación al escuchar que se alejaba proseguí con Rakel y vi en mi ventana que casi estaba amaneciendo y termine agotado casi sin fuerzas y Rakel a mi lado abrazándome y sonriendo me dijo Ryûsei soy muy feliz de lo que sucedió anoche me dio un beso y nos dormimos.**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**CAPITULO 11**_

_**Llego el día 6 de marzo de 1517 había pasado la mejor noche de mi vida y encima con la mujer que quiero, me quede dormido y mi hermana Iza me despertó me dijo que ya era mediodía hasta cuando más vas a dormir, y yo le dije un poco somnoliento déjame dormir un poco más que he pasado una noche en vela y mi hermana se hecho la mano a la boca porque vio a Rakel a mi lado desnuda.**_

_**Ella me dijo seguro de que ayer no escuchaste nada raro porque yo creo que te liaste con Rakel, ya no me acordaba que Rakel al final se quedó a dormir conmigo e Iza se puso roja y me dijo ¿sabe papa algo de esto? **_

_**Yo le dije Iza no serás capaz de traicionar a tu hermano después de que te ha salvado varias veces verdad, e Iza al final se quedó callada porque sabía que no era buena idea provocarme y además con estas cosas que ya parecía como a mi padre Hades que empezaba a cambiar mis sentimientos.**_

_**Iza seguía mirando la hora y me dijo enserio que no te vas a levantar en todo el día de hoy y yo respondí Iza dile a padre que estoy enfermo y no puedo levantarme y que no pase por mi cuarto yo a la hora de la comida estaré despierto y Rakel también y nos podremos a comer, estaba yo con euforia esta mañana porque hice lo que no me creía capaz de hacer el amor con una mujer que es atractiva y estaba muy buena y cuando mi hermana se fue se despertó Rakel con un humor excelente y me dijo en voz cariñosa buenos días Ryûsei estas contento con la sorpresa de ayer.**_

_**Yo con cara colorada dije si me gusto bastante y que cuando estuviésemos casados me gustaría tener hijos contigo, al escuchar eso Rakel se acaloro y encima tenía la cara tan roja que parecía que se había quemado la cara por el sol.**_

_**Llego la hora de comer y dijo mi padre Ryûsei tú has notado algún ruido raro por la noche como si fuera un gemido, y yo dije nervioso que era alucinaciones suyas y seguro que lo que había escuchado era su tele porque se tiraba casi 18 horas diarias en la tele viendo cosas de adultos.**_

_**Al terminar de comer fui a la escuela aunque cada vez era más divertida para mí porque me entretenía pegando a los que siempre se meten conmigo, me castigaban de vez en cuando pero yo siempre me libraba de los castigos por intentar hipnotizar a los profesores todavía recuerdo el último castigo que me echaron estaba en clase con Volka y Yukiko hablando y de repente un matón que se sentaba en el asiento de atrás me tiro de la silla y todos se mofaban de mí.**_

_**Asique con el enfado que cogí mire en mi bolsillo y me encontré un petardo peligroso y lo que se me ocurrió en ese momento es le ate los brazos en su asiento le baje los pantalones y calzoncillos e introduje mi petardo en el culo del matón lo prendí la llama y estallo, al entrar la profesora dijo quien ha sido capaz de hacer eso a un alumno yo miraba para otro lado Yukiko se reía y Volka seguía haciendo gilipolleces y tuvieron que llevarle al hospital no pudo sentarse en meses y a las 2 semanas descubrieron que lo hice yo.**_

_**Las clases se me daban mejor aunque todavía insistía en que el horario era muy largo, llego la hora de comer yo me fui a mi rincón de siempre mientras que Singeki y Zenix se divertían dándole a la bola Volka y yo observaba a todas las personas mientras comía el bocadillo.**_

_**Yukiko apareció detrás de mí tapando los ojos y yo con una felicidad digo si eres Yukiko por favor retírate de la espalda porque si no pensare que eres como los otros chicos y te atacare sin querer, al darse la vuelta me dijo que si hoy tenía algo importante entre manos y yo con una cara de desilusión dije que si tengo que hacer pruebas para ser pecado capital y solo he hecho una en total.**_

_**Zui miro desde lejos a Yukiko y a mí y cuando se acerco dijo Ryûsei podrías quedarte con nosotras otra vez a dormir es que nos gusta que duermas con nosotras, yo si tuviera el tiempo justo y necesario para que me lo digan con antelación pos acepto sin problemas pero siempre me lo piden en los momentos que son innecesarios además que ya estoy en casa a gusto con Rakel pero ella no le hubiese importado que hubiese quedado con amigas para dormir.**_

_**Termino las clases que faltaban y fui a donde los pecados capitales para que Jainy me enviase otra prueba de la lujuria aunque todavía sentía vergüenza en ser ese pecado capital, Jainy me dijo con risilla buenas tardes Ryûsei que ya estás preparado para la siguiente prueba yo respondí casi pero me encuentro listo entonces Jainy me dirigió a otra sala pero esta vez era muy diferente.**_

_**La segunda prueba era la siguiente forma me tenía que sentar en esa silla y Jainy me ato las manos y los pies, dijo tienes que soportar la tortura en 2 horas y tendrás que repetirla si fracasas de dos formas: la primera es que no te puedes excitar hasta el punto de correrte y la segunda es que haga lo que haga la chica no puedo utilizar mi sello porque rompería las cuerdas e iría contra las normas.**_

_**No me veo capaz de eso se que en solo una noche aguante pero utilizando el sello y esta vez no tendría que utilizarlo no me quedaba más remedio que hacerlo por mi propia cuenta, ahora que hago estaba en una encrucijada y no podía salir de ella tenía que hacer las pruebas eran obligatorias y se Jainy pero antes me dijo al oído puedes ser capaz de superar tus barreras si te lo propones y se marchó cerrando la puerta.**_

_**Pase en ese infierno como me dijo soportando el sofoco y la chica no paraba de intentar de hacerme excitar pero como no podía cerrar los ojos intente pensar en la cascada donde me ponía a meditar y comencé a decir cosas en bajo en lengua muerta, pase ya así por lo menos 1 hora y 58 minutos y me quedaban 2 minutos y aguante por mí mismo mi excitación aunque ya estaba casi todo sudoroso y ella casi agotada pero le quedaba fuerzas para llegar más lejos hasta que entro Jainy y dijo a la chica ya se te acabo el tiempo veo que Ryûsei acabas de pasar la prueba.**_

_**Yo medio agotado me levante y me tembló el cuerpo como si fuera un flan y me dijo Jainy Ryûsei eres uno de los pocos que ha superado en lujuria dos pruebas seguidas pero te tendré en cuenta que debes agudizar tu pecado para hacer pruebas más difíciles, ya era de noche y la casa de Yukiko y Zui está cerca asique dije a mi padre que ya que se ha hecho tarde y hace mucho frio me meto en casa de mi amiga Yukiko y si ve a Rakel dila que vaya a donde la casa de Yukiko y Zui.**_

_**Llame a la puerta y apareció Yukiko y Zui con sus pijamas y no llevando sujetador en la camisa me dijeron buenas noches Ryûsei pasa que te pondremos un plato de comida y yo dije pon 2 platos porque me he traído una amiga que es especial para mí, de pronto apareció Rakel de las sombras y me dispuse a presentar a Rakel nos fuimos a la sala de estar y en la mesa Rakel y yo nos pusimos a comer habían hecho ramen y yo me puse a comer con tranquilidad cuando de repente debajo de la mesa note un pie acariciándome entre mis piernas y miraba que era Rakel que estaba muy roja y casi empezaba a jadear de calor.**_

_**Yukiko y Zui miraban extrañamente a Rakel pero Zui se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y metiéndose dijo Ryûsei porque dejas que Rakel haga eso y nosotras no te podíamos tocar, y yo respondí por una razón muy fácil y sencilla de explicar le enseñe la mano y Yukiko y Zui vieron un anillo que tenía en el dedo anular eso significa que tengo compromiso con Rakel y ella podía hacer lo que quiera porque luego será mi futura esposa ha quedado claro la explicación.**_

_**Yukiko me dijo y lo que me prometiste que era que algún día ibas hacerme el amor eso era una mentira, casi se me olvido y mire a Rakel y dije Rakel me podrías dejarme enrollarme con Yukiko porque cuando era mi amiga me dijo que quería tener sexo conmigo pero le dije que no estaba preparado pero como ahora parece que haya cambiado mucho podría hacerlo sin problemas y Rakel miro un poco pervertida a Yukiko y dijo Ryûsei se me acaba de ocurrir un plan ven acercarte que te lo cuento.**_

_**Me acerque a Rakel para que me contara el plan que tenía planificado para Yukiko se tiro por lo menos unos 20 minutos largos en explicármelo y al terminar me dijo lo has captado todo y yo asentí con la cabeza, terminamos de comer Rakel y yo y dijimos que si podríamos poner una película y a Yukiko y Zui le parecía una idea genial y Rakel me guiño el ojo como que significaba que empezaba el plan.**_

_**Pusimos una película de terror y apagamos todas las luces lo único que se veía era la tele y yo de repente dije que me iba al baño que tenía que ir por una urgencia, Rakel de mientras miraban a Yukiko y a Zui entonces hizo que ella se había ido de repente entre yo con pasos que no se notaran y me acerque al sitio donde estaba Yukiko.**_

_**En el momento de llegar a la parte más terrorífica hice que un rayo cayese por donde su casa dejándola a oscuras y que no se pudiera ver lo que pasaba, Yukiko dijo con un gran miedo en el cuerpo s… se habrá fundido los f… fusibles y aviso a Zui para que le acompañara y yo mientras las seguía en las sombras y Yukiko cada vez tenía más miedo y no podía moverse de lo paralizada que estaba.**_

_**Cuando veía que Zui abandonaba a su hermana para ver lo de los fusibles aproveche para acercarme hasta sus espaldas y la tape la boca para que no gritase y la lleve a oscura, cuando Yukiko estaba rodeada de oscuridad encendí un par de lámparas de oleo y dije Yukiko te encuentras bien y ella un poco enfadada me dijo Ryûsei te has pasado un poquito de la raya casi me da un infarto y yo respondí lo siento era una cosa que tenía planeada hacer.**_

_**Yukiko se puso de mal humor y entonces me la acerque le doy un morreo y la dije al oído esperaba hace mucho tiempo en hacer lo que me pediste cuando fui a tu casa la noche que caí enfermo, Yukiko recordó esa parte y paso del cabreo a la sonrisa y la vergüenza y me dijo al oído entonces ya estas totalmente preparado para cumplir la promesa y asentí con la cabeza y Yukiko se olvidaba de su hermana Zui porque parecía que ahora quería estar a solas conmigo.**_

_**Entonces apague las lámparas y dije en voz baja Yukiko vamos a tu habitación a oscuras estás conmigo no te preocupes, a Yukiko se le iba a saltar el corazón por la boca de lo roja y nerviosa que estaba y Yukiko me contesta Ryûsei y mi hermana ahora que me he dado cuenta que estaba buscando la cajas de fusible y todavía no ha vuelto y yo poniéndole el dedo por medio de la boca dije no te preocupes por ella no quieres entonces estar conmigo.**_

_**Ella se preocupaba por su hermana por un lado pero por otro estaba muy feliz de que ya iba a estar conmigo para hacer el amor, entonces ella siguió al su instinto mediante el corazón y dijo Yukiko pensando espero que mi hermanita este muy bien y no se haya caído o algo mucho peor. Ya llegando a la habitación de Yukiko estaba un poco nervioso pero al menos ya no sentía vergüenza de lo que vamos hacer y hable con Rakel telepáticamente diciendo que el plan que había tenido está yendo a la perfección, y Rakel me responde ya entrare yo con Zui más tarde a tu fiesta disfruta un poquito con Yukiko al ver que ya Yukiko empezaba a quitarse la camiseta yo la dije Yukiko no tengas prisa además estate tranquila que te veo muy nerviosa y eso no es bueno tomate las cosas con más calma.**_

_**Yukiko cada vez se sentía más excitada y los nervios le podían y yo acercarme le dije al oído Yukiko tengo que tranquilizarte para que puedas disfrutar de esta noche, Yukiko cada vez estaba más nerviosa y después me dice con la cara colorada e… es la p… primera v… vez que hago esto Ryûsei asique házmelo con cariño como b… buena a… amiga y se tumbó en la cama.**_

_**Esta vez me intuía con el corazón como a Rakel pero tenía que hacerlo suave porque ella por lo que tenía entendido me comento en el colegio me dijo que era virgen no había conocido a ningún hombre en su vida, asique para que ella estuviese tranquila la empecé a tocar todo su cuerpo desnudo y Yukiko se comenzó a excitarse y con su cara colorada me dijo R… Ryûsei estaba de… deseando hacer esto en cuando te v… vi en el colegio me surgió una atracción m… muy fuerte en el c… corazón.**_

_**Y yo seguía un poco extraño por lo que me dijo Rakel ¿qué significaría eso que luego viene a unirse con Zui? pero mi cabeza solo pensaba en estar con Yukiko en la cama y estando a solas y con el ambiente me invadía cosas que a la gente seguramente le pondría los pelos de punta, llego las 2 de la madrugada al estar ya con la excitación al máximo escucho la puerta y apareció Rakel con una sonrisa y mostro a Zui atada y desnuda además me fije que llevaba un collar como si estuviera sometida entonces dijo Rakel entonces ya podremos entrar en esta fiesta.**_

_**Al final acabe en la noche tranquila y con 3 chicas hermosas Rakel estaba que se subía por las paredes y acabo enrollarse conmigo y además Yukiko y Zui estaban durmiendo juntas y desnudas a Yukiko estaba con una cara de felicidad mientras dormía, al llegar el amanecer me quede durmiendo con Rakel en un árbol que tenía Yukiko al lado de su casa y cuando abrí los ojos Rakel estaba mirándome fijamente y me dijo Ryûsei que al final salió muy bien el plan verdad y yo respondí con sonrisa bien ya he cumplido con Yukiko su promesa de hacer el amor.**_

_**Y Rakel ya también se sentía feliz de verme alegre y Rakel me dijo entonces ¿cuándo le vas a decir a tu padre que ya tiene nuera? yo empecé a toser porque estaba muy nervioso y dije a Rakel no crees que es todavía temprano para decir que me he enrollado con mi ángel de la guarda, y ella dijo si seguramente lo sabrá si siempre te lee los pensamientos y porque todas las noches me dice que vaya contigo aunque veo que llevaba a mano algo inusual pero no hice caso yo solo quería entender a mi corazón y esa era la razón de estar a tu lado y quererte con locura.**_

_**Entonces mire la hora y me dice Rakel que tenemos que volver a casa Ryûsei tu padre estará preocupado, llegue a casa con Rakel y cuando mi hermana abrió la puerta dije a Iza oye que era lo que quería contarme y ella decía que hace tiempo que no sales a jugar conmigo al parque o pasear en sitios misteriosos y enseñarme plantas o lugares nuevos que no haya visitado.**_

_**Le dije a Iza poniendo mi mano en su hombro no te preocupes cuando acabe con los estudios y termine mis pruebas de pecado capital te llevare a donde sea y haremos lo que tú digas, ella se alegró mucho y me abrazo con lágrimas de felicidad y entre a la casa y dije a Iza que donde se encontraba Hades y mi hermana respondió que estaba en la habitación no había salido en todo el día de ayer y yo con un poco de sospecha fui a su habitación para saber qué hacía.**_

_**Al estar en la puerta escuche que estaba viendo la tele pero tenía un canal adulto porque se escuchaba gemidos en la televisión, llame en la puerta y me dijo mi padre quien es el que está molestando en su hora de descanso y yo respondí padre soy yo Ryûsei quiero hablar contigo al escuchar mi voz mi padre apago el video y la tele y me abrió la puerta y me dejo pasar.**_

_**Mi padre pregunto que como me encontraba yo hoy si estaba bien o estaba enfermo como me sucedió aquel día que Poseidón me cabreo y me desmaye pero con las fuerzas flacas fui a ver a Yukiko y enferme por la madrugada, yo respondí que me encontraba bien y le pregunte qué ¿por qué apago la televisión rápidamente y encima el aparato del video sigue encendido?**_

_**Mi padre con un nerviosismo que no le había visto en la vida empezó a sacar el video del aparato y me dijo que era un despistado dejando la tele apagada y el aparato del video encendido, yo empecé a sospechar de que me ocultaba algo y dije padre me puedes enseñar ese video por favor y él no quería pero empecé a mirarle muy fríamente y me dio la película porque también tenía miedo por lo que le hice a su hermano Poseidón le iba a hacerle lo mismo y cuando obtuve el video en mis manos vi que el video tenía un grabado que ponía grabaciones Volka film.**_

_**Empecé a cogerme un enfado enorme y le dije a mi padre de donde lo había conseguido esta cinta y mi padre con un miedo rodeándole por el cuerpo dijo me lo dio Volka para que lo viese y luego dijo que lo iba a publicar por la tele, entonces fui corriendo a donde pensaba que estaría Volka en estos instantes llegue a donde unos baños públicos y como mi intuición no me fallaba estaba Volka escondido para grabar a las mujeres mientras se duchaba y enjabonaba además entro allí con un sigilo para robarle las bragas a una chica al salir del allí contento se paró porque me vio de frente que estaba mirando fríamente.**_

_**Volka para cambiar de tema decía hola amig… antes de que terminara la frase le pegue una hostia en toda la cara que le volví a entrar en el baño público pero esta vez entro rompiendo una pared y todas las chicas que se estaban duchando vieron a Volka dentro, algunas chicas por vergüenza se taparon otras le empezaba a pisotearle la entrepierna y diciéndole: pervertido fuera de aquí, asqueroso, baboso, ect…**_

_**Yo espere a ver si saliera o por el golpe se quedó un poco inconsciente y no podría moverse pero se lo merecía por grabar algo que aún no había visto pero en la caratula del video salía yo con Rakel y no tenía que pensar en nada más, dije gritando a las mujeres además ese chico os estaba grabando romperle la cámara que la tendrá en la mano y las chicas atónitas miraron con más furia a Volka y antes de que pudiera cogerle la cámara Volka salió corriendo como un poseso para que no le rompiese su preciosa cámara pero yo sabía a qué dirección iba a salir y llegue antes que él.**_

_**El pobre Volka nada más me vio estando en donde su huida me intento sobornar con películas para que le dejara irse pero yo le dije que si después de lo que me ha hecho le iba a dejarse ir de rositas, con el cabreo le quite la cámara a Volka y se la rompí en su cara y dije con sonrisa siniestra si vuelvo a verte con una cámara cerca de mi casa te pegare de ostias hasta matarte aparte le diré a Singeki que le estabas grabando viendo Yuri cuando el no miraba.**_

_**Entonces Volka con un gran miedo en el cuerpo acepto aunque pensé que Volka jamás va a cambiar ni en el futuro, me fui a casa porque se me hacía tarde y me empezaba a doler la cabeza y encima no me enfade esta vez más de la cuenta pero tenía la ligera sospecha de que iba a enfermar pero aparte escuche una voz en mi interior que decía ´´ encuéntrate a ti mismo en el futuro sino tendrá consecuencias´´ al terminar de escuchar pienso ¿qué querrá decirme eso?**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**CAPITULO 12**_

_**Pasaron 2 meses y medio desde que descubrí a Volka que me había grabado con Rakel pero lo que me extraño más era la voz que me dijo que me encontrara a mí mismo todavía no sabía que quería decirme, fecha de hoy es 22 de mayo de 1517 día en que fui a visitar a Nika antes de irme a otra prueba de Jainy me libre dos meses porque Jainy enfermo y ninguno sabe cuál fue la causa aunque sospeche un poco de Singeki de que seguramente le iba a intentar cargársela por apagarle la consola sin que Singeki pudiera guardar pero creo que era improbable.**_

_**Al llegar donde la casa de Nika con Rakel a mi lado le dije a Rakel oye ella todavía no sabe lo nuestro y seguramente no se lo decimos aun vale es que todavía no me confió que sea mi madre pero bueno tengo que darle una oportunidad, llame a la puerta y salió esta vez Histeria y me quede un poco pálido al verla y me dijo con seriedad vienes a ver a Nika verdad y yo asentí con la cabeza y ella aviso a Nika antes de irse y me dijo luego antes de irse no tardes mucho chico que hoy te toca prueba con Jainy y una reunión que debes estar de acuerdo y se fue a una velocidad que no podía imaginar.**_

_**Llego Nika y me dijo veo Ryûsei que conoces a mi hermana Histeria y yo ya lo sospechaba pero no se parecían en nada, dijo Nika con una sonrisa y siendo amable queréis pasar y yo entre primero y luego Rakel al ir andando hasta el salón mire de reojo atrás que Rakel le dijo algo a Nika en el oído y Nika poniendo una risilla y cuando llegamos al salón Nika dijo voy a prepararos algo de beber Ryûsei quieres ayudarme con las cosas yo me levante y fui con Nika a la cocina para ayudarla.**_

_**Llegamos a la cocina y Nika me dijo como si fuera una madre te gusta Rakel ¿eh? yo al escucharla me puse muy rojo y la dije si me gusta muchísimo para mi Rakel es como mi vida, y Nika se acercó a mis espaldas y dijo y seguro que ya has aprovechado a dormite con ella no.**_

_**Cada cosa que me estaba diciendo me ponía más nervioso y Nika riéndose dijo tranquilo Ryûsei solo estaba bromeando pero ya que te gusta espero que algún día se case contigo, yo con una cara seria dije a Nika si el día en que me case con Rakel no dejare que hagan nada malo a Rakel aunque todavía no me ha presentado a sus amigos pero no pasa nada algún día me los presentara.**_

_**Nika recordó todavía cuando salía con Hades y siempre eran momentos felices antes de aquel día que fue terrible y un batacazo para sus sentimientos, al ver que Nika se le salía lagrimas sobre su horrible recuerdo yo deje la bandeja y intente consolarla y Nika al verlo me dijo con una sonrisa forzada te pareces a tu padre pero tus sentimientos son muy diferentes y espero que algún día me quieras como a una madre.**_

_**En esos momentos la abrace fuerte y dije con alguna lagrima Nika tu para mi eres una madre aunque no hayas estado en mi vida cuando debías cuidarme, pero yo nunca guardare rencor a las personas que pueda apreciar y ahora vamos donde Rakel sécate los ojos que se nota que estas preocupado por algo importante.**_

_**Nika se secó los ojos y me conto se ve que ya has madurado un montón y creía que no fueses capaz de ser así, yo guiñe el ojo y la dije me enseño una amiga a ser sociable y además a empezar a comprender a las personas y cogí de nuevo la bandeja con los té y fui a la salita que estaba esperando Rakel.**_

_**Al entrar en la salita me dijo Rakel ya están las bebidas y yo puse las bandeja a la mesa y dije a Rakel Nika está mirando si hay algo para acompañar al té, y Rakel vio a Nika que llevaba unas galletas y dijo Ryûsei tú tienes planes para un futuro y escuchando Rakel se puso colorada y yo dije a Nika sonrojado yo ahora tengo que estar con los estudios luego me casare con alguna chica que me lo pida en ese momento mire a Rakel que iba dirigido para ella.**_

_**Rakel se sonrojo y me dijo si algún día llegara esa chica misteriosa y estarás contento de tenerla a tu lado, mire al reloj y dije a Nika que llegaba un poco tarde a donde la reunión no podía quedarme más tiempo en la casa y dije a Rakel que esta noche la veré en casa y fui raudo y velozmente posible.**_

_**Llegue jadeando a la fuente que había en el castillo pero me faltaba poco para llegar a la sala donde teníamos que reunirnos, casi no pudiendo más llegue y dije a Histeria perdona por el retraso que me entretuvo Nika y ella con cara seria dijo que está bien pero la próxima vez que llegue tarde me iba a arrepentir y yo tome asiento al lado de Jainy.**_

_**Pasamos 3 horas escuchando lo que vamos hacer los aprendices después de superar las pruebas, los que eran mejores en su grupo tendría que participar en la batalla de pecados capitales y yo ya tenía pensado quien iba a ganar ese torneo siempre Singeki.**_

_**Al acabar con la reunión Jainy me dijo que ya sabes que vas a hacer ahora yo sin querer pensarlo dije espero que esta vez no me lo pongas difícil, pero Jainy con buen humor dijo hoy tendrás prueba de resistencia mental sin estar rodeado por alguna chica ves esa sala de allí con una televisión tienes que ver los canales que pone en la lista y su duración de tiempo.**_

_**Vamos que me vas a enseñar o las películas de adultos o hentai para ser más concreta, Jainy miro para el otro lado como si no iba con ella la cosa y me dijo la prueba termina cuando sean las 8 de la tarde asique manos a la obra cuando mire yo el reloj y veía que era la 1 de la tarde tenía 7 horas por delante para no sufrir ningún percance.**_

_**Me metí en el cuarto y veía la lista que estaba en el papel y me puse a ojearla ponía:**_

_**Canal 23: 1 hora**_

_**Canal 55: 30 minutos**_

_**Canal 101: 30 minutos**_

_**Canal 122: 1 hora y 30 minutos**_

_**Canal 274: 1 hora y 30 minutos**_

_**Canal 399: 45 minutos**_

_**Canal 620: 1 hora y 15 minutos**_

_**Vaya esta prueba va a ser un poco dificililla por motivo que esas cadenas las veía con padre y me decía que algún día tendrás que hacer una prueba parecida a esta y yo le dije que nunca haría ese tipo de pruebas, me equivoque de nuevo en la vida y ahora estoy recordando la forma que lo vio mi padre sin sufrir percances aunque el inspirado en ver muchas mujeres a él no le afectaba pero yo que era nuevo en esto todavía me costaba mucho dominar mis instintos lujuriosos.**_

_**Llegaba ya las 8 y sentí que Jainy ya iba a pasar en la sala donde estoy para saber si había aguantado y al llegar Jainy me vio y no dio crédito a lo que veía, seguía todavía tranquilo y muy sudoroso y lo más extraño que le resulto a Jainy era que no veía que me hubiese corrido en ningún momento y me dijo otra prueba que pasas es curioso que al final creo que puedes llegar lejos en el pecado de la lujuria nadie había llegado vivo a esta prueba.**_

_**Tercera prueba que supero solo me quedaba 2 pruebas más para ser oficialmente del pecado de lujuria aunque me extrañe mucho que no me haya desmayado, antes de volver a casa fui a pasear para saber el significado de ´´ encuéntrate a ti mismo´´**_

_**Pensé y busque un poco de información pero no encontré nada hasta que cuando volví a casa que me esperaba Rakel, estaba cenando tranquilo y Rakel se sentó a mi vera vi en la televisión una noticia que en Olimpo a sucedido algo raro y que descubrieron las apariencias y era idénticamente a mí.**_

_**Yo fui al Olimpo no tenía sueño por culpa de aquella persona que parecía a mí pero era muy diferente personalidad, la suya era más agresiva y no ayudaba a nadie solo mataba a quien se le interponía en el camino y yo no estaba de buen humor después de superar un reto muy complicado y encima me querían buscar para detenerme por hacer algo que no he hecho.**_

_**Intente buscar y al final fue él quien me encontró antes de encontrarle yo a él miro con cara de felicidad y me dijo Ryûsei al fin te he encontrado, yo me quede flipado como sabía mi nombre si tenía mi apariencia y porque sonreía eso me daba mala espina y le dije ¿tú quién eres y que te propones hacer con mi apariencia?**_

_**Me miro y me dijo tranquilo Ryûsei no vengo a matarte solo vengo a decirte que te quiero proponer un trato, me quede un minuto en silencio y le dije te escucho y él me dijo si te unes conmigo tendrás más poder si no aceptas tendríamos que luchar hasta que uno de 2 muera a manos del otro.**_

_**Estos de locos me pide que nos uniéramos para obtener poder y si no tenía que matarle antes de que me quitase del medio lo medite durante mucho tiempo hasta que le dije que acepto solo que con una condición, el riéndose dijo cuál es tu condición Ryûsei yo respondí que seré yo el que gobierne el cuerpo y alma y tú solo saldrás en casos críticos y busque pelea hasta la muerte y él dijo vale solo por esta vez me hará caso y el a cambio me dijo que le tratase como a un hermano.**_

_**Yo dije si vale hermanito y me puedes decirte cómo te llamas el me respondió me llamo Blasei, entonces apretamos las manos y Blasei se introdujo dentro de mi cuerpo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y me dijo espero que seamos muy buenos hermanos aunque algún día hacemos un combate para saber quién es el más fuerte de los dos.**_

_**Yo sonriendo le decía puede que no tenga tu agresividad pero yo tengo más métodos de ganarte con estrategia que era el 5ª estratega más fuerte del mundo, pero quería llegar a ser el mejor estratega del universo pero con Singeki y Zenix no me veía capaz de llegar tan lejos y Blasei me animo diciendo eso es palabras de débiles conmigo tienes que pensar siempre en la victoria.**_

_**Llegue al final a casa reventado y fui a dormir en la cama y Rakel ya estaba esperando, yo dije a Rakel que esta noche vamos a dormir abrazados si quiere y ella con su sonrisa dijo que está bien porque te resulto difícil coger a tu personalidad maligna al escuchar eso me levante sacando fuerzas de flaqueza y dije a Rakel que has dicho y como sabes que es esa cosa y ella me dijo que todos de aquí tenía su personalidad maligna.**_

_**Entonces si Singeki y Zenix eran fuertes sus personalidades malignas eran entonces poderosas pensaba yo, Rakel me interrumpió y me dijo hasta yo tengo personalidad maligna y yo que pensaba que Rakel no tuviera parte maligna pero no me asustaba porque yo la quería pero no podría soportar como seria Rakel maligna.**_

_**Solo comprendí 2 cosas cuando estaba hablando con Rakel una de ellas era que supe sobre las personalidades malignas porque no me lo conto mi padre y quería documentarme un poco y lo segundo era saber porque en una profecía que me dijeron que pronto caería una guerra entre los ángeles y demonios y solo había 3 personas que podrían controlar el universo, de tanto cansancio di un beso en la boca a Rakel y le dije me duermo que estoy muy agotado y justo en la noche me vino como una visión que llegaba a un lugar misterioso que desconocía pero lo que más me extraño es que estaba con un hombre con capucha diciéndome te tendremos que entrenar para ver si estas cualificado para la batalla.**_

_**En esos momentos me desperté por la mañana y Rakel ya esperaba despierta y me dijo tu padre dice que vayas ya para la cocina que tienes que ir con él a un sitio, yo respondí a donde vamos a ir te lo ha dicho y ella negó con la cabeza y dijo que no sabía nada entonces me levante y fui a la cocina y le dije a mi padre a donde me llevas.**_

_**Mi padre con sorpresa me dijo es un secreto y cuando lleguemos te lo cuento cuando ya salimos mi padre y yo dije por el camino pero al menos me dirás que vamos hacer no, mi padre sin hacerme caso me llevo hasta donde trabajaba y cuando llegue con él me miraron 3 hombres extrañados y uno de ellos se acercó a mi padre y dijo ¿señor Hades dime quién es este chico y que está haciendo aquí?**_

_**Mi padre un poco enfadado dijo este chico de aquí es mi hijo Ryûsei y será algún día el que mande aquí como hago yo ahora, y el hombre con miedo pidió disculpas y dijo que no volvería a insultar a su hijo entonces yo me acerque a mi padre y le dije padre ¿quiénes son esas personas?**_

_**Mi padre dijo que se colocaran a los hombres y luego me miro y dijo Ryûsei te presento a tus futuros siervos cuando obtengas el mismo poder que yo, el hombre de la izquierda se llama Aiacos, el del centro se llama Radamantis y el de la derecha se llama Minos.**_

_**Y yo mire y dije a mi padre que cual es su labor en este trabajo y él me dijo son jueces en el inframundo y su labor es que todas las almas en penas vienen ellos manda si van al cielo o al infierno ahí donde entran Dios y Satanás y sobre todo Singeki ocupara el lugar de su padre igualmente cuando tu ocupes el mío, yo dije a mi padre que si podría entrenar con algún juez para saber si era muy fuertes y mi padre sonriendo dijo este es mi chico intentar hacer un combate contra un juez del inframundo.**_

_**Y Radamantis dijo a mi padre yo seré el que rival de tu hijo y le respondió mi padre vale pero aunque sea un muchacho no te fíes de él porque tiene una fuerza descomunal, dijo Radamantis con aires de grandeza Hades estas seguro de que tu hijo será capaz de ganarme si no lleva mucho tiempo de entrenamiento y Hades dijo con sonrisa si estas totalmente seguro de ti mismo que vas a ganar a mi hijo pues lucha con todas tus fuerzas.**_

_**Mi padre dijo hijo lucha en entrenamiento pero sin espadas y yo asentí con la cabeza y le di la katana y me puse como serio cuando me entrenaba mi tío Zeus, y Radamantis me dijo tu empezaras con el primer golpe y yo con sonrisa dije estas totalmente seguro de lo que estás diciendo y él dijo que si y que no le haga perder más el tiempo.**_

_**Yo ya le avise y se me ocurrió atacar con velocidad y utilizando la energía eléctrica que tenía en todo el cuerpo le di en el pecho y le aleje un par de metros de donde se encontraba, me miro y decía no está mal para ser lo poco que has entrenado pero todavía te falta mucho él se pensaba que ese golpe era toda la fuerza que podía soltar pero yo no dije nada porque podría superar más de ese poder pero dejaba que se confiaba.**_

_**Le tocaba a Radamantis a atacar con las garras que tenía y yo con la sonrisa sabía que me va a atacar en la pierna derecha y pegue un salto y nada más Radamantis lanzaba las garras yo saque en un instante mi brazo de guadaña que hacía tiempo que no lo usaba salvo la vez que lo use para matar a mi primo Zex, pare su golpe a gran velocidad y solté unos 13 golpes por centésimas de segundos en su pecho y Radamantis ya empezaba a dudar de que podría ganarme.**_

_**Diciendo esta vez Radamantis puede que haya entrenado poco pero tu poder es muy malo al mío, al escuchar eso Radamantis se cabreo y me lanzo su ataque más devastador pero yo me defendí con fuerza de ataques similares a ese mis tíos en combate me lazaban potentes poderes y aguanta a duras penas pase 2 años aguantando ataques de ese tipo.**_

_**Hasta que yo dije a mi padre puedo lanzarme ya enserio a por él ya me he cansado de jugar quiero mostrarle parte de mi verdadero poder, me puse de sonrisa y cogí la mano izquierda y empecé a hacer bolas eléctricas y el preparando para esquivarlo pero mis bolas además de rápidas eran teledirigidas.**_

_**Al alcanzarle las bolas eléctricas dije a Radamantis sabes veo que para ser un juez del inframundo deberías detener a cualquiera pero no tienes ni un cuarto de lo que mantengo escondido, Radamantis en el suelo malherido termino diciendo que ya se puede acabar el entrenamiento yo riendo dije padre tienes que buscar a gente más fuerte así tendría un buen entretenimiento.**_

_**Me fui para casa porque empezaba a recordar que le dije a Iza que iba a dar una vuelta con ella al parque, pase todo el camino de vuelta como un poco de mareo pero estaba consciente y no había problemas y cuando llegue a casa le dije a Iza que hoy saldremos pero primero dejara que me durmiera estaba agotado por no dormir.**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**CAPITULO 13**_

_**Me desperté a la tarde y con buen humor dije a mi hermana que fuéramos a donde quisiera ella, Iza me propuso ir a la colina donde me iba yo a meditar en la cascada y así ver el maravilloso paisaje, pues le dije a Iza vamos nosotros solos o llamo algunos amigos para pasar buena tarde y mi hermana responde llama a Rakel y a tus amigas así nos lo pasaremos bien.**_

_**Me dispongo a llamar a Rakel, Yukiko y Zui les conté que si querían ir conmigo y mi hermana al monte y ellas respondieron que sí, mi hermana mientras empezaba a hacer la comida para el picnic yo ya esperaba en la puerta de entrada para ver si llegaba Yukiko y Zui en cuanto Rakel estaba vistiéndose tranquilamente.**_

_**Yo empecé a notar como si alguien estaba observándonos desde lejos y yo con sonrisa siniestra será Volka el muy estúpido no se da cuenta de que puedo notarle a unos cuantos kilómetros, y sin embargo al final no falle de lo que miraba estaba en un árbol intentando grabar a Rakel vistiéndose pero yo metí un golpe en seco al árbol que Volka se cayó y se quejó de quien era el que le estaba molestando y al verme cambio del tema en un abrir y cerrar de ojos le cogí y lo lancé contra un castillo que estaba muy lejos parecía un castillo abandonado.**_

_**Ya que me estaban esperando mi hermana, Rakel, Yukiko y Zui nos pusimos en marcha a la colina, al pasar por el camino mire que estaba Singeki buscando algo yo dije hola Singeki a quien estas buscando y él me responde hey has visto a Volka por aquí y yo respondí si pero se fue a ese castillo abandonado ¿es que se ha metido en algún lio?**_

_**Y Singeki cabreado dijo esta mascota mía se me escapa cada vez que hace cosas malas tengo que pegarle más fuerte por cada vez que huya de mí, yo solté una carcajada y dije este Volka no tiene ni idea de lo que hace a veces y yo que pensaba que era listo y me doy cuenta que es un cabeza de chorlito.**_

_**Luego después de 20 minutos hablando Singeki siguió su camino para buscar a Volka y yo con las chicas iba a la colina, llegamos por fin y me fui directamente yo para la cascada mientras ella se ponían a jugar a las cartas me puse a meditar y a calmar mi espíritu de pronto Blasei me hablo diciéndome veo que tú te tomas tu tiempo para entrenar y para los descanso y yo respondí Blasei tranquilo que ya tendrás tiempo de luchar ahora lo que debes de hacer es relajarte y disfrutar de la naturaleza.**_

_**El se calló en ese momento y nos fundimos en uno al relajarnos notábamos las mismas pulsaciones al instante, pero mi hermana fue a buscarme y me dijo Ryûsei ven ya para comer que seguramente tendrás hambre y justo en ese momento me sonó las tripas y Blasei salto diciendo mejor vamos a comer que si no nos concentraremos y yo me levante de la cascada y fui para la manta a comer.**_

_**Mientras yo estaba comiendo escuche a lo lejos el sonido de alguien gritando y notaba como los pasos venían hacía nosotros, vi de lejos que era Volka y me dijo rápido Ryûsei ayúdame por favor y no me preguntes él porque mientras que Volka desapareció en el árbol cercano a mí y minutos después vino Singeki acompañado de una chica que no conocía y me pregunta un poco enojado Singeki Ryûsei has visto a Volka por aquí y yo le señale donde se había escondido.**_

_**Al rato dije a Singeki intenta hacer esto haz como que no se encuentra aquí y luego cuando baje lanza tu ataque, y Singeki me respondió que no era mala idea y antes de hacer el plan me dijo Singeki te presento a mi amiga Lutxia y yo le di la mano presentándome y al resto del grupo.**_

_**Entonces Singeki hizo lo que le dije que se fue y se ocultó detrás de un árbol hasta que el bajase, y cuando puso un pie en el suelo Volka yo aleje a Rakel, Iza, Yukiko y Zui Singeki sonriendo dijo Volka al fin te encuentro y antes de que Volka intentara correr Singeki dijo destro y su mano salió una bola de energía temible que alcanzo a Volka en la espalda.**_

_**Al caer al suelo Volka no podía huir y Singeki me dijo gracias por ayudarme a capturar a mi mascota ahora te dejo que sigas con tu excursión nos veremos en clase o en la reunión de pecados capitales, se esfumo al instante y yo proseguí a comer y ellas petrificadas por la bola que salió de la mano de Singeki y reaccionaron cuando dije que se os enfría la comida.**_

_**Casi ya cayendo la noche ellas empezaba a contarse historias de terror y yo de mientras todavía en la cascada meditando con mucha paciencia, hacía tan buen tiempo que al final nos pusimos hacer camping y le dije a mi padre que mañana iríamos a casa por la mañana o a la hora de comer y Hades me responde hijo cuida bien de tu hermana que no la ocurra nada de nada y yo respondí que no se preocupara que yo la cuidare hasta con la vida para que no la suceda nada.**_

_**Al terminar de meditar y que habían hecho una fogata en el campamento empezamos cada uno a sacar un saco de dormir pero yo cogí una sábana solo y me tumbe en el suelo, Rakel como de costumbre se acercó a mi vera y dijo Ryûsei yo duermo a tu lado porque si no tendría frio y en cuanto a Iza, Yukiko y Zui durmieron en la caseta que construyeron antes de que fuera de noche y echaban a dentro sus sacos de dormir.**_

_**Rakel en esos instantes empezó a tener fiebre y me abrazaba fuerte del brazo y yo la notaba que estaba débil y me levante y toque la cara de Rakel estaba ardiendo, la lleve en la cascada para así bajarle la fiebre al llegar a la cascada le puse la cara en donde caía la cascada y al entrar el contacto con el agua Rakel empezó a tranquilizarse porque empezaba a aliviarse de la fiebre.**_

_**Al acabar volví a llevarla a la manta y la dije en el oído descansa y recupérate pronto que no sé porque no me has dicho que estabas enferma, ella un poco avergonzada dijo estaba mala pero quería ir solo para estar con vosotros y yo interrumpí diciendo eres igual que yo en el momento que enfermas por una promesa da igual que mueras en el intento quieres ir a toda costa.**_

_**Ella tosiendo dijo entonces déjame descansar mañana hablaremos cuando me recupere me dices vale, y yo asintiendo la cabeza dije pues nada hasta mañana entonces y me tumbe a contemplar las estrellas.**_

_**Aquella noche no podía dormir estaba con preocupación por Rakel estaba muy enferma y además no tenía ni idea de cuándo podría volver a empeorar, casi llegando el amanecer Yukiko se despertó y salió de la cabaña y viendo donde estaba me encontró sentado al lado de Rakel acariciando su pelo se acerca y dice Ryûsei has podido dormir algo se te ve cansado y yo respondo no he podido dormir porque estaba vigilando por si empeoraba.**_

_**Yukiko dijo vete a descansar que ya me ocupare yo te prometo que no la pasara nada tu descansa, entonces me tumbe y empecé a dormir y no podía estar pensando en otra cosa en saber cómo se encontraba Rakel y nada más quedarme profundamente dormido note una sensación rara como que estábamos en peligro.**_

_**Rápidamente me desperté y vi a Yukiko que estaba con gente que le estaba amenazando y comenzó a defender a Rakel, pero le era demasiados y se notaba que la temperatura empezaba a subir gradualmente y a Yukiko le costaba más moverse entonces empecé a lanzar bolas de chispas para cegarlos durante el tiempo suficientes para alejarnos.**_

_**Iza se despertó con tranquilidad y al salir vio que yo llevaba a Rakel a hombros y Yukiko estaba a mi lado corriendo, Iza despertó a Zui diciendo que estaban en peligro que tenía ya que largarse de ese lugar dando a mi hermana a Rakel dije Iza vete con Yukiko y Zui yo me encargo de estos nos reuniremos luego en esta zona dándole un trozo de papel con un dibujo y marcado el lugar donde estaría.**_

_**Retrocedí donde se encontraba los bandidos aunque alguno todavía estaba un poquito ciego, intentaba atacar uno tras otro pero con mis garras no podían hacer nada y yo solamente digo porque siempre viene gente a aguarme la fiesta cuando quiero estar tranquilo sin tener que dejar inconsciente o matarle.**_

_**Además que me encontraba sin fuerzas por el esfuerzo y el sueño aunque las fuerzas las recuperaba rápidamente el sueño que tenía era cada vez más profundo, al final me quede dormido en el combate y Blasei me dijo tu duerme Ryûsei que yo me encargo de esto yo a partir de ese momento era como una conciencia y Blasei atacaba a los bandidos con mi cuerpo, yo intentaba pensar en cómo se encontraba Rakel se habrá recuperado en esos momentos me gustaría estar cerca de ella para besarla y no dejarla abandonada y Blasei me dijo tu deberías descansar deja de comerte el tarro por cosas que no tenga mucha importancia.**_

_**Ahí empecé a comprenderme en una cosa aunque me gustaba Rakel podía pasar cosas peores: podrían matar a mi hermana, podrían matarme, podrían utilizar a mis amigas de esclavas, ect.**_

_**Asique después de descansar dije a Blasei gracias hermano por cubrirme en el momento crítico de que estaba dormido y preocupándome por la leve enfermedad de Rakel ya se recuperara pronto, y Blasei me dijo de nada siempre estaré a tu lado por si estuvieras en peligro le respondí con rapidez luego me lo cuentas que había quedado con Iza en el valle cerca de la colina al lado de la cueva donde se refugiaban los lobos cuando llueven.**_

_**Me adentre en la cueva cercana era un atajo para estar donde mi hermana y a ver si estaban todas sanas y salvas, al llegar vi a todas tranquilamente esperando y Rakel seguía durmiendo estaba en donde el árbol dándole la sombra e Iza a su lado cuidándola me acerque a Iza le di un abrazo fuerte y en mis ojos soltaron lagrimas diciéndola nunca más te dejare sola soy un hermano pésimo nunca te cuido como debería.**_

_**Ella miraba la preocupación que sentía y me contesto con una seriedad tranquilo Ryûsei nunca me perderás solo quiero que a veces me hagas caso y puedas ayudarme cuando este en apuros, yo estuve 30 minutos con mi hermana abrazándola hasta que Rakel se despertó ya recuperada y decía Ryûsei donde estamos y cuánto tiempo he dormido yo respondí que nos cambiamos de sitio porque había bandidos que nos habían atacado y nos movimos a otro lugar seguro y llevaba como 17 horas durmiendo.**_

_**Entonces todos volvimos para nuestra casa en el camino me despedí de Yukiko y Zui entonces estaba con Rakel e Iza tranquilamente cuando estaba cerca del orfanato y Malie me saludo, al llegar a casa primero quería bañarme porque estaba un poco sucio y quería relajarme mientras Iza y Rakel estaban hablando de todo lo ocurrido y que sería un bonito recuerdo el picnic en la colina.**_

_**Llegando la noche ya estaba tan cansado que después de comer me fui a dormir no tenía ganas de hablar lo que había hecho hoy, Rakel me esperaba ya en la habitación sabía que estaba cansado y que me gustaría dormir noto que fui yo el que me pase la noche anterior cuidando de ella y ahora ella quería cuidarme a mi mientras dormía.**_

_**Paso más de 3 meses sobre la excursión de la colina y me llego una carta de Satanás diciéndome que me quería poner a prueba en una misión, tenía que eliminar un ejército que se encontraba en un pueblo llamado Wedstyan que estaba a 550 kilómetros de mi pueblo y yo acepte a ir para probar mi propia fuerza aparte conseguir un poco de velocidad para no tener que ir volando con mis alas.**_

_**Andando tranquilamente por el bosque respirando aire puro y estaba ansioso por proteger a la gente, al rato noto que Volka estaba a mi lado porque siempre que hace algo malo tiene que venir a mi lado porque sabe que casi no le hago nada aunque la que lio esta vez además de molestarle a Singeki me iba a molestar un poco a Singeki le quemo sus revistas de Yuri mientras que a mí me robo una katana que me dio mi abuelo cuando empezaba en el clan.**_

_**En esos momentos me olvide de la misión y estuve a punto de darle la patada pero en el intento apareció Singeki de la nada y le arreo con el puño en toda la cabeza de Volka, daba igual donde se escondiera Volka porque Singeki siempre se las arregla para buscarle o sino destruía toda la zona donde probablemente se escondía y si no saliera buscaría una forma más fácil para convencerle.**_

_**Yo me relaje y dije a Volka donde está mi katana te lo digo por las buenas porque no puedo pegarte siendo la mascota de Singeki, él me dijo que se lo vendió a un hombre que no recuerda como era pero tenía un tatuaje en la cara y de pronto quería matarle pero dije a Singeki me puedes hacerme un favor a cambio te doy lo que me pidas.**_

_**Entonces me dijo Singeki quiero un juego nuevo y siendo pecado de lujuria quiero Yuri pero ¿qué vas hacer?, yo respondí le matare y luego le reviviré porque me ha robado algo valioso para mí y desteto que me roben cosas importantes y vale te daré mi juego el más nuevo que tengo y aquí tienes los videos de Yuri que le robe a mi padre yo no los quiero entonces trato hecho.**_

_**Entonces Volka esperando lo peor intento huir rápidamente pero Singeki dijo si no te comportas no hay cerveza además te llevaras otro castigo por no respetar al dueño, Volka se quedó quieto porque era peor el castigo de Singeki que el mío porque al menos le revivía si muriese pero con Singeki si le cabrea no podría vivir nunca más.**_

_**Yo solo el castigo que hice a Volka era cortarle la cabeza por la mitad nada más y le reviví al instante, le dije a Volka la próxima vez que me robes algo de mi propiedad no será corto tu castigo y me fui porque tenía que hacer la misión de Satanás y seguramente ya me intentaba retrasar un poco y odiaba tener que matar más rápido porque yo quería divertirme con sus entrañas.**_

_**Casi estaba en Wedstyan miraba que era un pueblo muy bonito y quería quedarme un rato mirando escaparates, pero la misión era lo más importante para mí porque en la carta ponía que si aprobaba podría entrar en el infierno como guardián del infierno y yo deseaba toda la vida en querer ser guardián del infierno aparte de ser el sucesor al trono de Hades.**_

_**Al final llegue a un castillo que se encontraba en las afueras del pueblo y me encontré con el emblema del ejército que tenía que derrotar, pensaba que iba a ser fácil pero me confundí era difícil había más de 25.000 guardias cuando lo habitual siempre me pegaba con muchos pero todavía no había desarrollado los reflejos suficientes aunque había agudizado mucho el oído y los ojos.**_

_**Empezaba a pensar cómo podría travesar toda la defensa del castillo sin que note mi presencia, se me ocurrió una idea pero era muy arriesgada porque pensé locamente y lo puse en práctica con algunos entrenamientos de mis tíos me dieron alguna ventaja pero tendré que mejorar y cambiar la forma de entrenarme me adentre al castillo y busque un sitio donde tendría ventaja en matar sin que se notase mucho.**_

_**Mire por varias zonas y lo único que encontré era un patio donde el sitio era reducido y a mí me interesaba sitios reducidos para tener ventaja contra un ejército, antes de actuar primero tendría que atraer su atención pero no sabía cómo y encontré una forma más sencilla busque la cámara del rey esperaba que apareciese y cogerle para que llamasen a los guardias después mato al rey y disimuladamente hago que me pierdo y voy al patio.**_

_**Y ellos pensaron que era tan estúpido que podría matarme sin que me diese cuenta además decía que antes de matarme iba a pagar caro por matar a su rey, entonces con mirada siniestra y risilla diabólica dije sois muy necios habéis caído en mi trampa y encima no sabéis con quien habláis aunque no importa si os lo contara no viviríais para contarlo y entonces ataco sin pensar con las garras atravesándole los pulmones, corazón y estomago a uno de los individuos que estaban cerca.**_

_**Todos quedaron petrificados al ver cómo era de rápido además de mi sed de sangre veían que estaban perdidos, pero ellos tenían a alguien que les ayudaba en caso de emergencia extrema y era ese el momento que me fastidio todos los planes era una chica que se cubría con casco para no tener sospechas de que fuera descubierta apareció de la nada y me acuchillo en el brazo.**_

_**Yo empecé a mirar y a saber quién había sido porque era muy rápida y no era capaz de verla con los ojos, ella riéndose dijo te conozco tú eres Ryûsei el hijo de Hades y sé que eres muy fuerte pero necesitas algo más para vencerme a mí aunque no creo que sea necesario porque vas a morir a mis manos.**_

_**Yo me quedé perplejo quien era y como sabía quién era aunque lo importante que tengo por hacer es destruir al ejército porque ahora todos estaban mirando con alegría y aliviados de que no pasaría nada, el reto iba a ser muy duro pero siempre prometía a mi padre que en una pelea que o mataba o tendría que morir en el intento pero esa chica llevaba un escudo un tanto peculiar y no sabría cómo explicar además que tenía una daga con forma vampírica.**_

_**Tenía que sacar todo mi potencial para vencerla aunque siempre en momentos críticos utilizaba mi poder demoniaco, y así es como empecé mi primera misión arriesgada y que casi me costaría la vida por intentar a tomarme las cosas a la ligera.**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**CAPITULO 14**_

_**No llevaría ni 5 horas en la misión y ya me estaba agotando las energías y comenzaba a preocupar de que era mi fin, no podía buscarle el punto débil lo protegía a la perfección y no había manera de acercase a ella y aun utilizando a Blasei no hacía ni cosquillas.**_

_**Empezaba a recordar todos los momentos porque ya casi me veía abatido en batalla y ella mientras se reía diciendo y ese es todo tu poder me has decepcionado creía que eras más fuerte, yo dije con voz seria si tienes que matarme adelante yo ya lo he intentado todo y no ha servido para nada no me defenderé y no te cortes pero ella con la mirada decía necesitas más entrenamiento pero ahora voy a hacer una cosa.**_

_**Mientras que todos los soldados estaban celebrando la victoria la chica ataco a uno de los soldado, no me creía lo que estaba pasando me estaba preguntando cómo puede ser que ella este matando a su propio equipo en vez de a mí y medio una poción para recuperarme y me dijo bébetelo que esta es tu misión no mía.**_

_**Al beber ese brebaje me encontré de nuevo con energías necesarias para atacar de nuevo a todos, al final acabe con todo el ejército con ayuda de aquella chica que no sabía nada de ella y se acercó hacia mí me dijo siento haberme pasado un poquito contigo es que era una infiltrada del ejército y todo aquel que venía muy fuerte tenía que matarle hasta que me di cuenta que tú eras el que acepto la misión de Satanás.**_

_**Yo pregunte si era de un grupo porque contra todos lo que luche ninguno hubiese aguantado los golpes que hacía, ella se rio y se presentó su nombre era Jery y me dijo yo he estado donde te entrenabas y te conozco muy bien porque siempre tenías mucho trabajo y encima me quedaba a veces viéndote en tu entrenamiento pero me pregunto si aguantaras.**_

_**Se quedó un tiempo callado y yo respondí extrañado si aguantare el que y ella decía déjalo pensaba en voz alta, andábamos a la salida y me dijo bueno esto es la despedida nos volveremos a ver en un futuro y se alejó sin decir nada más yo no sabía mucho pero juraría que el símbolo que tenía en esa daga se lo vi a Singeki en la parte de su camiseta.**_

_**Y volví a donde la casa de Singeki y dije a Satanás que ya logre acabar con el ejército y el responde veo que después de todo aunque hayas cumplido la misión necesitas entrenamiento, yo avergonzado dije tienes razón no lo hice en un tiempo determinado necesito más concentración y entrenamiento ahora si me disculpas tengo que ir a donde los pecados capitales para hacer otra prueba de Jainy.**_

_**Llegue agotado al palacio y notaba como un pequeño mareo me brotaba de repente pero seguía aun en pie porque aguantaba todo tipo de enfermedades, entonces llego a la habitación donde se encontraba Jainy y dije Jainy cuál va a ser mi siguiente prueba y ella mirando con un poco de preocupación dijo estas seguro de querer hacer la prueba aun estando con mareo y yo respondí si eso no me perjudica mucho.**_

_**Jainy me dijo ponte estas vendas y yo de mientras te ato a la cama y yo respondí que tiene que ver esto con la prueba, Jainy me explico que la 4ª prueba era la que más me iba a molestar cerró la puerta de la habitación y dijo Jainy esta prueba es una de resistencia es saber hasta qué punto llegas a excitarte sin tener que tocar a la otra persona.**_

_**En esos instantes sin poder mirar Jainy se quita la ropa que llevaba que a mí siempre me era curioso que llevara solo un pantalón y siempre iba desnuda en la parte de arriba con los pechos al aire, se acercó a la cama y me dijo al oído esta vez no será ninguna chica de mi parte el que va hacer esta tarea lo quiero comprobar por mí misma el deseo de la lujuria y comenzó la prueba que me ponía los pelos de punta.**_

_**Yo solo quería hacer el amor con Rakel pero el motivo de ser el pecado capital de lujuria no tendría la suerte que ninguna me mirase con una cara de pervertida que no puede con ella, pero Jainy cuando se puso encima de mí empezó a moverse ella empezaba a disfrutar de la prueba porque ella hacía lo que deseaba y yo lo malo estaba intentando pensar en Rakel porque yo no quiero traicionar la promesa a Rakel.**_

_**Nos tiramos por lo menos 1 mes entero en la habitación yo con mi gran mareo estaba que no podía más y dije Jainy podemos parar que estoy sediento necesito beber agua y Jainy estando muy contenta decía que vale nos detendremos unos 5 minutos para reponer fuerzas, yo estaba casi delirando porque note una sensación de desmayo repentino cuando Jainy me dio el agua porque no veía nada y cuando Jainy toco mi cara vio que estaba congelado y además sentía escalofríos por todo mi cuerpo.**_

_**Jainy se empezó a preocuparse por el hecho que al final llevaba razón de que iba a pasarme algo malo, Jainy llamo a mi padre diciendo que me había desmayado mientras hacia la prueba de pecado capital y mi padre raudo y veloz se dirigió al castillo donde los pecados capitales.**_

_**Cuando llego dijo mi padre a Histeria donde se encuentra la habitación donde estaba Jainy y ella le dio las indicaciones, al llamar la puerta Jainy abrió la puerta y entro mi padre y cerró la puerta Jainy para que no hubiera cotillas y mi padre dijo que le habrá pasado para que se desmaye y ella dijo que no sabía nada solo sabe que tenía dolor de cabeza.**_

_**Yo escuchando pero además parecía que estaba como en otro mundo me encontraba como en el medio de la nada, intente moverme pero regresaba al mismo punto como si nada y de mientras escuche a mi padre diciendo a Jainy que tenía una maldición tenía que preparar el antídoto que luego se pasaría en 30 minutos y Jainy de mientras tenía que mojarme la cara cada cierto tiempo porque no sabíamos cuando me iba a subir la fiebre.**_

_**Pasaron los 30 minutos justos y llamo otra vez a la puerta y Jainy abrió la puerta y era mi padre, tenía algo en la mano como una especie de brebaje y me levanto de la cama y me lo hizo beber de pronto note que el mareo y mi desmayo se estaba desapareciendo y cuando desperté vi a mi padre y le dije con la cara roja joder padre como estas aquí no habrás visto nada inusual esperemos y el responde hijo tranquilo que no he visto nada además ya de pequeño te vi desnudo mientras te duchaba.**_

_**Luego Jainy dijo entonces Ryûsei que hacemos seguimos con la prueba o necesitas recuperarte y acabar con la prueba aunque ya veo lo que has aguantado ya has superado la prueba, y yo medio con ironía dije pues con este ya son 4 pruebas superadas solo me faltaba 1 para ser pecado capital de lujuria y dije a Jainy pues yo me voy con mi padre ya me llamaras cuando tenga la prueba preparada.**_

_**Me puse mi ropa y me fui con mi padre cuando salí del castillo era ya por la noche estaba desmayado durante 4 horas, asique cuando llegamos a casa me puse a cenar para recuperar mis fuerzas y Rakel estaba al mi lado cuando mi padre conto a Iza y a ella lo de mi desmayo y estaban las 2 muy preocupadas y Rakel estaba nerviosa y me decía que se pondría a mi lado hasta que me recuperase.**_

_**Me fui a la habitación a descansar y Rakel acaricio mi pelo diciendo espero que puedas recuperarte muy pronto, me desperté mañana y quería saber qué día estábamos porque perdía a veces la noción del tiempo, cuando vi en el periódico que estaba en la mesa ponía la fecha 29 de septiembre de 1517 y todavía estaba con pocos delirios pero no me desmayaba.**_

_**Iba de vez en cuando afuera para tomar el aire y estar tranquilo mientras Rakel me observaba desde lejos por si me desmayaba otra vez, cuando mire la hora me puse la mochila y ponía rumbo a la escuela por el camino me encontré a Volka y le salude aunque él estaba con sueño y no quería ir porque se aburría mucho en la clase.**_

_**Nada más entre en clase ya me encontré con Yukiko y Zui saludándome y dijeron que si ya me encontraba bien y yo respondí que si ya me encuentro mejor aunque estaba con delirios leves, me senté en el pupitre y me vieron todos los profesores y hablaron conmigo diciéndome que si me encontraba bien y yo les dije si estoy estupendamente menos mal que no era muy grave.**_

_**A la hora del patio me senté con Yukiko en la casa donde los alumnos tenía prohibido entrar comiendo el almuerzo y Zui e Iza iban dando vueltas, de repente vino un individuo que me miro con ojos de envidia y me dijo que hace un pringado como tú con esas chicas que están buenísimas yo con risilla dije eso no te importa te digo date la media vuelta si no quieres problemas y tampoco quiero que trates a mis amigas como si fueran prostitutas.**_

_**El individuo se rio y me dijo con sarcasmo me caes bien chico te propongo algo te vas de ahí y me dejas estar con tus amigas, yo respondo mejor te lo diré de otra forma o te largas o quieres que me enfade de verdad y cuando me cabreo no intentare dejar ningún payaso como tú vivo.**_

_**El individuo se enfadó y me dio una patada en la cara y me caí al suelo y Yukiko, Zui e Iza fueron hacía donde estaba, pero el individuo cogió a Iza y le intento tocar en todo el cuerpo cuando lo estaba viendo tirado en el suelo se me activo el pecado de ira y me levante con ojos rojos y dije gritando no toques a mi hermana y me abalance con mi brazo con guadaña y le corte por el pie.**_

_**Vi brotar toda esa sangre en el pie del individuo gritando de dolor y dije con mirada asesina eso será el comienzo de tu tortura si no te das la vuelta ahora mismo y no molestas más a mi hermana ni ninguna de mis amigas, nada más pidió perdón se fue a arrastras pero yo como no quería matarle porque no se merecía morir pronto por ser un macarra le lleve a la enfermería y le dije al oído si te pregunta que te paso te cortaste el pie con un arma porque como digas que he sido yo te matare de verdad y no mostrare piedad.**_

_**El individuo asintió con la cabeza y cuando llegamos a la enfermería yo me fui porque ya casi había tocado la sirena de volver a clases, al entrar en clase todos me miraban con un poco de miedo menos Yukiko, Zui, Iza y Volka que me conocía y sabía que era normal que me cabreaba los demás sentía mucho miedo y no se atrevieron ni a pedirme un bolígrafo o papel.**_

_**Al terminar la última clase nos fuimos todos para casa Volka se distrajo por las chicas que se encontraban en los baños, Yukiko y Zui cuando llegamos a mitad del camino me despedí con un abrazo hacía ellas y fui con Iza a casa para comer y estar un momento de meditación al llegar donde el orfanato me encontré con Malie que estaba preocupada y asustada y le pregunte Malie ¿te encuentras bien?**_

_**Ella respondió con una sonrisa forzada si me encuentro bien Ryûsei no te preocupes y yo extrañado me fui para mi casa con sospechas, llegue a la casa con Iza y fuimos directamente a la cocina para comer porque yo estaba muerto de hambre e Iza comía lo justo no quería ni engordar ni estar anoréxica al acabar de comer con la preocupación con Malie me levante de la silla lleve los cacharros a lavar y fui con prisas al orfanato.**_

_**Llego a donde el orfanato y vi a un hombre que se iba después de estar adentro del orfanato, cuando entre vi a Malie que estaba en el suelo herida y llorando cuando lo vi me entro ganas de ir a por ese individuo y desgarrarle el alma por hacerle eso a una inocente persona y dije a Malie enserio que estas bien no te has metido en un lio.**_

_**Ella se levantó del suelo a duras penas y me dijo Ryûsei no fui yo el que este en apuros sino el director de este orfanato que tiene un problema con la mafia y aposto todo sus bienes materiales, al perderlo todo fue a donde el jefe de esa mafia y le dijo que si le podría devolverle el orfanato con los niños y las cuidadoras y el jefe de esa mafia dijo entre risas no te lo devolvemos porque has perdido en mi casino y esos niños los entrenaremos como ladrones y asesinos y en cuanto a sus cuidadoras serán esclavas o prostitutas privadas de mi casino.**_

_**Al escuchar todo eso iba cogiendo más odio que intentaba explotar cuando pillara a ese canalla mientras Malie siguió contando la historia, cuando vino después de que perdiera el orfanato él en persona vino y al orfanato nada más verme me dijo que él era el nuevo gerente de este orfanato y que me fuera para su casino porque iba a trabajar de prostituta y yo me negué pero me pegó con un palo en la cara como ves mi rostro ensangrentado me dijo tú serás lo que yo diga y esta tarde vendrás conmigo por las buenas o por las malas.**_

_**Yo con ojos siniestro y con un rojizo en llamas dije Malie a qué hora va a venir ese jefe de la mafia, ella respondió a las 4 de la tarde pero Ryûsei no sería buena idea que te metieras en esto y yo interrumpiéndola dije Malie estate tranquila porque no te va a tocar y ya veremos si seguirá vivo y en cuanto a mí no me va a pasar nada porque no sabe con quién se la está jugando.**_

_**Espere sentado en una silla mirando la hora con impaciencia y con cara de pocos amigos mientras Malie estaba en la cocina escondida rezando para que no me pasara nada malo y yo dije con sonrisa no te va a servir de nada porque no me pasara nada malo además morirá poco a poco cuando le torture y me reí diabólicamente, llego las 4 de la tarde cuando escuche un coche y me puse en medio de la puerta cuando se acercó el jefe y me dijo quién eres para ponerte en medio de Diovani el jefe de la mafia y yo respondiendo con sonrisa mucho gusto yo me llamo Ryûsei aunque me llaman Dead y soy el hijo de Hades dios de los muertos y he venido a por tu alma pero se lo daré a Singeki porque si no estaría robando al infierno y yo respeto la ley del infierno pero a cambio le diré a Singeki o Satanás que si puedo tortúrate yo porque estas molestando a mi amiga que es como una hermana.**_

_**Diovani se rio y me dijo un enclenque como tu va a matar a alguien como yo es que has perdido el juicio, yo mirándole con ojos sádicos y acercándome a él diciendo yo ya perdí el juicio en cuando escuche lo que quieres hacerle a mi amiga y eso no me gusta que traten a las mujeres como esclavas y menos sexualmente y no puedo consentir más perturbados como tú y te doy dos opciones o te vas o morirás.**_

_**Diovani se quedó pensando un momento y se acercó a Malie lentamente diciéndome tu no vas a ser capaz de detenerme porque yo no vengo solo, viendo a Diovani hacer una señal aparecieron unas 20 personas y yo comenzaba a ponerme un poco histérico y dije se te está acabando el tiempo y a mí se me acaba la paciencia tú decides dar la vuelta con tus secuaces o no quedar ninguno con vida.**_

_**Uno que estaba lejos me tiro un kunai en la cara y me rajo en el ojo izquierdo cuando vi a Malie que estaba cerca de mí le pase la venda y dije pase lo que pase no te la quites o quedaras traumada de por vida, Malie se puso la venda y yo con el ojo que me sangraba dije enfadado vais a desear no haber nacido por esto y empecé con mi katana a cortar a todo el que se imponía delante de mí además del que quiera tocar a Malie.**_

_**La rapidez que tenía superaba con creces a los secuaces y sobre todo a Diovani y dije con voz endemoniada si sigues con lo que haces te torturare lenta y dolorosamente, Diovani decía a sus secuaces que pasa no podéis coger a una chiquilla aunque este protegiéndole uno que encima no es fuerte el que no lo atrape y encima huya como un cobarde va a morir a mis manos.**_

_**Me provoco más furia al escuchar llamándome débil entonces con una risilla me encontré con uno de sus secuaces le arranque el brazo y me puse cerca de Diovani con la risa diabólica y empecé a beberme la sangre del brazo que arranque, Diovani se quedó completamente horrorizado y petrificado al contemplar que bebía sangre humana y me dijo con miedo y nerviosismo ¿qué demonios eres tú?**_

_**Yo le respondo creía que ya sabía lo que era aunque te lo repito antes de matarte o torturarte si me aburro soy el hijo de los muertos y mi apariencia es un demonio, Diovani intento sacar su ametralladora pero con la mano que tenía libre le impedí que me disparaba aunque más que daño lo que consiguiera era provocarme tal punto de que pudiera convertirme en un monstruo.**_

_**Diovani al ver que le quite la ametralladora pidió que le perdonase la vida y yo con mi sonrisa dije no te lo mereces ahora vas a morir te lo advertí 2 veces y no me hiciste caso asique ahora muere como un hombre, cogí la katana con rabia y se lo clave en donde el estómago y lo raje hasta que sus vísceras e intestinos cayesen en el suelo formando un gran charco de sangre.**_

_**Al terminar con todo esto limpie toda marca de sangre y lleve a los cadáveres a donde Singeki, al volver al orfanato quite la venda a Malie y la dije que ya no se preocuparía más sobre esa mafia y que ahora el orfanato quedara a su nombre como propietaria del edificio y Malie con lágrimas en los ojos me dijo que muchas gracias por ayudarme y yo respondiendo no hace falta te ayude porque estabas en peligro y no quería tener en la conciencia que después de lo que sucedió cuando te conocí el 27 de diciembre del 1516 cuando mate a tu tío para que no te abusara sexualmente.**_

_**Cuando paso 30 minutos mire el reloj que tenía el orfanato en un cuarto dije a Malie que ya tenía que volver a casa que tengo cosas que hacer, y Malie me despidió diciéndome que la visitara de vez en cuando para charlar y yo acepte a cambio de que me invitara a un té con galletas y ella asintió con la cabeza.**_

_**Al llegar a mi casa apareció mi padre por la puerta diciéndome Ryûsei ¿puedo hablar aquí contigo un momento?, yo asentí y me dijo como dentro de poco cumplirás los 10 años y te tendré una sorpresa especial.**_

_**Yo estaba ansioso por saber que era lo que tenía preparado mi padre para mí aunque fuera sorpresa siempre adivinaba el regalo, me fui a la cocina y cene un rico plato de arroz con rollito de primavera mi comida preferida.**_

_**Nada más termine de comer me fui al baño y me duche con calma estaba feliz por las buenas acciones que hacía alrededor del día, pero las pruebas de lujuria era lo que me perjudicaba aunque no podía cambiar mi forma de ser porque iría contra las normas de la naturaleza y todavía estaba un poco confuso con la historia entre Nika y mi padre pero lo aparte al lado porque ahora lo que quería era llegar a la edad necesaria para casarme con Rakel.**_

_**Al terminar de ducharme me puse el pijama y me fui a la cama para meditar un rato sobre el día a día del porque la gente buscaban líos siempre, escuche a Rakel estar cerca de la ventana y dije Rakel te puedo preguntar algo y ella extrañada dijo que si que preguntara y yo respondí ¿tú sabes cuándo habrá una guerra verdad?**_

_**Ella sabía cuál era el día pero no me quería decir nada porque estaba preocupada de que fuera a la guerra y no pudiese volver y me responde Ryûsei no estoy segura sobre cuándo será lo siento, al mirarla sabía que ella estaría triste si fuera a una guerra sin saber si viviría para contarlo y antes de dormir dije Rakel juro por mi vida que aunque fuera a luchar vuelva sano y salvo para estar a tu lado de nuevo.**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**CAPITULO 15**_

_**Esto es un recuerdo que me quedo marcado de por vida y todo empezó el día en que cumplía mis 10 años, me desperté y vi que era 19 de febrero de 1518 y deseaba que mi cumpleaños llegara pronto porque mi hermana siempre me sorprendía con sus regalos.**_

_**Iza estaba muy contenta que me invito a ir al Olimpo a ver a Perséfone yo estaba un poco aburrido y quería entrenar cuanto antes para ser más fuerte, al estar allí unos 45 minutos dije a Iza que me iba a dar una vuelta que ella se quedara ahí quieta y ella me dijo hasta la noche cuando te vea de nuevo.**_

_**Me fui a donde Nika para seguir con la conversación sobre lo sucedido entre mi padre y ella cuando vi un periódico que me intereso una noticia que me motivo para entrenarme más que ponía Habrá una guerra entre ángeles y demonios dentro de poco tiempo, al llegar donde Nika me saludo y me dijo que hacía tiempo que no aparecía por allí y yo respondí estaba muy ocupado con los estudios aparte de las pruebas de pecado capital y entrenamiento.**_

_**Al pasar me dijo Nika Ryûsei tengo una cosa para ti por tu cumple y vi que tenía una espada para mí y un escudo, yo me sentí muy contento porque me regalo por fin algo mi madre biológica y se lo agradecí con un abrazo y me dijo quieres poner a prueba tus nuevos regalos y yo acepte para probar como podría moverme en combate aunque nunca manejaba los escudos asique al principio me costaba mucho el manejo del escudo.**_

_**Al llegar la tarde llego Rakel donde Nika y vio que estaba un poco cansado con magulladuras, ella estaba nerviosa porque todavía seguía pensando que si iba a la guerra no sobrevivía yo respondí Rakel deja de preocuparte por mí que no me va a pasar nada e intenta apoyarme y tener fe en que vuelva con vida.**_

_**Al final de tanto hablar sobre la guerra Rakel cambio me apoyo porque no le quedaba remedio estaba decidido a querer entrar en una guerra, y se acercó a mí y me dice al oído la noche que cumplas años te daré tu ´´ regalo de cumpleaños´´ te sentirás muy feliz después de que lo recibas.**_

_**Yo ya que empezaba a sospechar y me empecé a poner rojo y ella ya miraba con vergüenza para el otro lado, Nika descubría que Rakel estaba muy enamorada de mi aunque todavía estaba en una edad que empezaba a comprender parte de la vida aunque me costaba mucho en aprenderlo y dijo Nika cuando me miraba con Rakel espero que cuando os caséis algún día me invitéis como madrina o vuestra patrona de vuestros hijos.**_

_**Yo teniendo hijos con Rakel pensé no sería una mala idea algún día que estaré preparado para ser padre tendré hijos con ella, a Rakel se ponía muy roja cuando escucho a Nika si quería tener hijos pero con el tiempo cuando ya fuera un hombre y no un adolescente me pare a mirar el reloj del salón y ponía que era las 6 de la tarde me despedí de Nika y Rakel me dijo que fuera de momento yo solo que ya me vería más tarde.**_

_**Me lleve mis regalos para casa muy contento y cuando llegue a la puerta de casa llame y mi hermana me abrió la puerta, deje mi espada y escudo en mi habitación para que no lo perdiera y fui a la cocina porque mi hermana me hizo una comida especial para mí y estaba encantado de que se esforzara en cocinar Iza para convertirse en chef profesional, al terminar fui para la habitación y me acosté temprano para que llegase mi cumpleaños.**_

_**2 semanas después de los regalos de Nika me desperté por la mañana cuando me encontré a Rakel, Iza y mi padre con una tarta que ponía feliz cumpleaños Ryûsei, llego el día que cumplí los 10 años y dije a mi padre ya he cumplido los 10 años cual es el regalo que me prometiste y me responde cuando tú quieras te lo enseñare entonces dije a mi padre que mañana porque Rakel me iba a dar su regalo por la noche y en cuanto a Iza me dio su regalo en el desayuno.**_

_**Iza me regalo un marco con una foto nuestra de cuando nos fuimos a la colina yo me alegre por el detalle, entonces mire el día en el que estábamos porque quería saber cuándo empezaría una guerra y me acerque al calendario y vi que era 5 de marzo de 1518 pensaba hoy como es un día especial espero que no pase nada malo.**_

_**En el día de hoy era muy tranquila y sin incidentes aunque vi a Singeki buscando a Volka como siempre porque le había robado todo el Yuri, además vi a Volka volando por los aires porque Singeki ya sabía dónde se escondía y disparo su destro con rabia para que fuera descubierto y no tuviera que destrozar toda la aldea o los pueblos.**_

_**Llego la tarde y lo decidí pasarla en casa con Iza jugando a la consola y después antes de cenar con Rakel para ver una película, al terminar la película con Rakel ya estaba la cena lista y servida en la mesa nos sentamos como siempre mi padre y mi hermana por un lado y al otro yo y Rakel.**_

_**Rakel me dijo al oído mientras estábamos comiendo Ryûsei esta noche te llegara tu regalo y espero que lo disfrute mucho, yo con la boca llena de fideos casi me atraganto al escuchar a Rakel decirme eso que tuve que beber agua para evitar atragantarme.**_

_**Cuando mire a mi hermana estaba boquiabierta por lo que escucho parte de conversación de Rakel, mi padre ya me miraba con su famosa risilla de perverso y me dijo mentalmente Ryûsei que ya vas a hacer el amor por primera vez con Rakel por eso dices que mañana te enseñe mi regalo y yo avergonzado dije a mi padre c... cállate no me digas eso y encima déjame hacer lo que quiera ya casi soy mayor aunque no quiero que seas morboso y no quiero que me grabes haciéndolo con Rakel ¿entendido?, mi padre estaba riéndose a carcajadas por lo rojo que me estaba poniendo al acabar de cenar Rakel me cogió la mano y dijo bueno Ryûsei y yo nos vamos a dormir y nos fuimos a la habitación.**_

_**Rakel a cerrar la puerta de mi habitación me dijo Ryûsei puedes vendarte los ojos forma parte de tu regalo, me puse el vendaje en los ojos para no chafar la sorpresa de Rakel y empecé a notar que Rakel estaba muy cerca de mí empezó a acariciarme todo mi cuerpo y ella comenzaba a excitarse y llevaba por lo menos 6 meses sin hacer el amor.**_

_**Rakel de comenzarse a calentarse empezó a desnudarse y me decía con la cara colorada Ryûsei pon las manos adelantes que tienes el regalo delante de ti, yo puse mi manos cerca del cuerpo de Rakel y le toque los pecho y a Rakel se emocionó y me dice Ryûsei estas ya preparado para empezar con tu noche especial.**_

_**Me tumbe a la cama con tranquilidad cuando Rakel se puso encima de mí y note un calentó que se me activo el pecado de lujuria, volví a ser como un diablo que no podría controlarme pensaba solo en mis instintos primarios y deseaba a Rakel mucho aunque iba a llegar el día en que me case con ella.**_

_**Con los gemidos de placer que soltaba Rakel mi hermana se despertó y fue a la cocina para beber agua pero ella al escuchar otra vez ese sonido fue para mi habitación pero esta vez estaba tan concentrado en Rakel me despiste y no escuche los pasos de mi hermana Iza, Iza abrió un poco la puerta de mi habitación y cuando vio que era lo que pasaba adentro ella se quedó petrificada además de una cara roja cuando veía que Rakel estaba encima de mí haciendo el amor y de pronto pare porque ya sabía que mi hermana estaba viendo.**_

_**Dije a Rakel para un momento porque parece que mi querida hermanita está espiando en la puerta, al escuchar Rakel eso se puso a mirar en la puerta y se puso la cara muy colorada y no sabía que decir y me quite el vendaje y dije a Iza puedes venir que tengo que hablar contigo un momento.**_

_**Mi hermana todavía con la cara roja y con vergüenza me dijo R… Ryûsei q… que esta… tabas haciendo con R… Rakel y yo le respondí Iza lo que has visto es normal cuando hay gente que se quiere, Iza se quedó confusa y le dije con voz seria por cierto vuelve a la cama y ni se te ocurra decir nada de esto a padre vale porque si no tengo que aguantarle su mirada de viejo verde y morboso.**_

_**Iza asintió con la cabeza y luego se fue a su habitación sin hacer ruido y confusa por lo que acababa de ver en mi cuarto, dije a Rakel será mejor que dejemos ya el regalo por hecho porque veo que estas avergonzada y no puedes seguir pensando que mi hermana es la primera que descubre haciendo el amor con su hermano mayor vamos a dormir abrazados en lo que queda de noche.**_

_**A la mañana siguiente me desperté temprano para decirle a mi padre cual era ese regalo que me iba a enseñar, llame a la habitación de mi padre para saber cuándo me lo dará y él me contesto con una sonrisa a las 5 de la tarde te lo doy de mientras ve a entrenar.**_

_**Al salir de casa me extraño la sonrisa de mi padre pero me olvide de eso y me puse a pensar en mi entrenamiento, se me paso el tiempo muy rápido y llego las 5 de la tarde cuando llegue a casa vi a mi padre y Jainy que estaban hablando cuando interrumpí diciendo ¿qué hace Jainy aquí?**_

_**Mi padre me dijo veo que me has pillado mi regalo era la última prueba que había puesto Jainy para ti, era entra en el cuarto de mi padre y ver todas las películas hentai que pudiera en 3 meses y yo mirando a mi padre más que un regalo era un castigo muy severo.**_

_**Dije a Jainy pero cuando acabe esta prueba ya seré un guardián del pecado de la lujuria, ella me dijo que sí que sería pecado capital pero primero tendría que pasar la prueba y que nadie llego a esa prueba desde hace 10.000 años la última fue Jainy.**_

_**Me adentre a la habitación y me encerré con candado para que no pasara nadie y les pase la llave por debajo de la puerta, pero cometí un error muy grave en pasarles la llave por debajo de la puerta porque mi hermana Iza se escondió en el sofá-cama y se quedó encerrada conmigo en la habitación.**_

_**Yo sin saberlo estaba mirándome las películas hentai pensando que estaba solo pero mi hermana Iza estaba detrás del sofá y veía los videos y se estaba poniendo roja en los primeros días que estábamos encerrados, paso el mes y medio y mi hermana ya no era la misma chica cambio sus sentimientos y se volvió loca entonces me vio y me dijo Ryûsei ¿qué estás haciendo? **_

_**Al verla me asuste porque parecía un fantasma que había aparecido de la nada y respondí Iza que haces aquí tu no deberías estar aquí dentro, Iza me conto que estaba ocultándose en la habitación de padre por la vergüenza de lo que vio en mi habitación y no se enteró que vendría en esta habitación para hacer la última prueba de lujuria.**_

_**Entonces empecé a darme cuenta que mi hermana no era la misma enloqueció por estar en la habitación viendo videos conmigo, cuando pasaron los 3 meses mi padre y Jainy me intentaron sacar de la habitación pero en el momento que abrió la puerta salí escopeteado porque mi hermana quería estar conmigo.**_

_**Mi padre cuando se dio cuenta de que Iza había estado conmigo en la habitación intento buscarme para saber porque Iza estaba dentro de su habitación, cuando me encerré en mi cuarto con un poco de terror nunca había visto a mi hermana de esa manera estaba muy descontrolada ahora tenía que vigilarla para que no me intentara abusar.**_

_**De pronto escuche que alguien golpeaba la puerta de mi habitación y pegue un salto porque creía que era mi hermana, cuando abrí la puerta despacito vi que era mi padre y dijo Ryûsei ¿qué le pasa a tu hermana esta como cambiada? ¿y qué hacía Iza en mi cuarto no habías visto si había alguien?**_

_**Yo respondí a mi padre no sé qué hacía en tu cuarto me conto que se escondió porque me pillo con Rakel… y empecé a ponerme colorado y dije pero no creo que sea por eso solo, pero como no sabía nada sobre mi prueba cuando me encerré a ella también estaba encerrada y por los ruidos más lo que vio se ha vuelto loca y obsesionada ahora por la lujuria.**_

_**Era la primera vez que me empecé a asustar de algo que nunca podría tener miedo mi hermana volviéndose loca y ahora siempre me mirara con sonrisa perversa, mi padre me interrumpió mis pensamientos y me dijo y ahora que vamos a hacer con tu hermana y yo le respondo seguramente eso será un brote que le había dado seguramente mañana o tirando semanas.**_

_**Pero aquella noche después de cenar pasó algo que me horrorizo en parte de mi gran vida, eran las 2 de la noches y estaba durmiendo tranquilamente soñando cuando noto extrañamente que alguien me tocaba mi entrepierna yo primero pensaba que no era nadie. Pero sería imposible porque si no notaria nada y hubiese sido el viento porque a veces dormía con la ventana abierta, y lo que se me ocurrió después era que sería Rakel porque ayer a esta hora sucedió que mi hermana Iza miro por error medio dormida que estaba con Rakel haciendo el amor y ella al descubrirlo le dio tanta vergüenza que no pudo terminar con su propuesta.**_

_**Entonces escuche una voz diciendo tranquilo Ryûsei aquí estoy te voy a cuidar bien y cuando escuche su voz me sonó muy familiar y abrí los ojos de repente porque si fuera Rakel no hablaría solo sentiría lo que yo sentía el amor, vi una sombra al abrir los ojos y juraría que parecía mi hermana intentando acosarme sexualmente pero cuando empiezo a despejarme poco a poco vi claramente que era mi hermana y empecé a asustarme a parte que ya estaba petrificado por ver a mi hermana conmigo.**_

_**Me desperté rápidamente y fui a la habitación de mi padre y abrí la puerta de su cuarto y dije gritando padre Iza está completamente ida de la olla y lo increíble es que tú no te distes cuenta que entrara a tu habitación y cuando entre yo pensaba que estaba solo, mi padre respondió ahora dices que es mi culpa cuando en realidad tú tienes parte de culpa por estar en tu habitación con Rakel y tener vuestro momento intimo a esas horas cuando sabes que Iza a veces es sonámbula y por los ruidos la despertaron pero sin molestarla, y yo también se cual fue los días que estuviste con Rakel ayer fue una y el otro fue hace 9 meses atrás te estaba grabando y tú no te has dado ni cuenta.**_

_**Al escuchar mi padre que me grabo le dije con enfado como has podido grabar a tu propio hijo haciendo el amor, él se notaba que estaba muy nervioso porque sabía que le podía darle un puñetazo con odio yo demasiado enfadado por lo que hizo cogí una mochila metí ropa y me fui de la casa pegando un portazo que se había dado cuenta que ya sobrepase el límite del odio y para no hacer daño nadie me fui a la colina para meditar y relajarme para unas semanas.**_

_**Mire por última vez al pueblo por donde estaba y fui a la colina y como hacía frío me metí en la cueva que estaba la cascada, al entrar era muy acogedora y empecé a meditar sobre lo ocurrido con mi hermana cuando sin querer pronuncie unas palabras equivocadas y de pronto me vi encerrado en una cúpula insonorizada al principio empecé a tener miedo y luego me quede…**_

_**FIN DEL PRIMER LIBRO**_


End file.
